Because The Juice (You're Smile)
by Suni Mozaa
Summary: Jeon Jungkook harus kehilangan kesuciannya oleh Kim Taehyung, Pemuda dingin berwajah datar di pertemuan pertama mereka akibat kesahalan meminum Jus yang bukan miliknya.. berujung pada hal yang tidak pernah disangkanya... Jungkook jatuh kepada Taehyung hanya karena sebuah alasan yang sederhana... - BTS Vkook / little slight NamJin, HopeMin - GS (For Uke) - [Slow Update]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Suni _Present_

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : Because The Juice**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Rate : T+ / M

Length : _Oneshoot_

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, Sedikit NC.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma minjam nama.

.

.

.

 _Summary_

.

Mereka tidak pernah tau, bahwa Jus yang mereka minum sudah diberi obat khusus oleh Namjoon untuk Seokjin. Dan setelah hari itu mereka tau bahwa kau memang harus berhati-hati saat meminum minuman yang bukan milikmu

.

.

.

ooooooOOOoooooo

.

Sinar Matahari yang membias dari langit Jingga menyinari seluruh kota Seoul. cahayanya masuk dan menembus setiap celah ruangan yang bisa dilaluinya. dari sekian banyak ruangan terlihat salah satu ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar di hiasi dengan cat berwarna biru, dengan jendela yang terbuka cukup luas membiarkan cahaya-cahaya matahari yang lebih banyak masuk menembus ruangan itu.

Seorang gadis mungil berkulit putih mengenakan Sweater kebesaran dan _Hottpants_ yang membalut kakinya terlihat tengah tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang Queen Size miliknya yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Gadis itu menggeliat kecil dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari menerpa kulit wajahnya yang terlihat putih dan mulus. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengernyit saat cahaya berlomba-lomba memenuhi retinanya.

"Hoooam" gadis itu menguap seraya meregangkan badannya. Penat akibat tidur seharian. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kasur nyamannya. Rambut panjang sebahunya yang berwarna hitam legam Ia gulung keatas menambah kesan manis dan imut dari wajahnya. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu sambil sesekali menguap. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara riuh dari luar kamarnya. Ahh mungkin _sunbae_ sekaligus sahabatnyanya sudah pulang. Batinnya.

Perlahan, Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya disana, dahinya mengernyit pertanda bingung tatkala mata bulatnya yang menyerupai mata kelinci menangkap sosok laki-laki tinggi, berkulit Tan dengan mata setajam elang, rambut berwarna orange terang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan datar beberapa meter dari pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan saat sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

"oh kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang gadis lainnya yang memiliki bdan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dari arah ruang televisi. Wajahnya tak kalah cantik dengan senyum manis yang tercetak dibibirnya.

Gadis yang ditanya tidak menjawab, Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit. Tentu saja dia sudah bangun. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia berdiri dengan cantiknya sekarang. Batinnya narsis.

"kemarilah bergabung dengan kami, kami sedang merayakan _anniversary_ hubunganku dengan _urie namjachin_ _g_ _u_ " gadis cantik itu berucap lagi dengan wajah sedikit merona sambil melirik kearah Pemuda yang juga berkulit Tan dengan rambut berantakan berwarna pink soft yang duduk disebelahnya.

Gadis manis itu memutar bola mata malas tapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat gadis cantik itu berada. Ia melirik sedikit kearah Pemuda bersurai orange yang masih setia berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"hey kau juga kemarilah, duduk disini. Jangan hanya berdiri didepan pintu begitu" kali ini Pemuda berkulit Tan yang berbicara pada Pemuda berwajah datar itu. Pemuda orange itu hanya mengagguk dan ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk pada salah satu sofa diruangan itu.

"chagi, kau bilang punya _Roommate_ baru, apa gadis manis ini adalah _Roommate_ barumu?" Pemuda berkulit Tan berucap pada gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu mengangguk semangat namun detik berikutnya bibirnya mengerucut lucu kala sadar _namjachin_ _g_ _unya_ baru saja memuji _roommate_ barunya itu.

"iya. Dia _Hobae_ ku saat di Junior dan senior high School. Yaah meskipun dia _Hobae_ ku tapi kami sangat akrab dan bisa dibilang bersahabat. Nah _Saen_ g pekenalkan dirimu" gadis itu berucap lagi dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya. _Mood_ nya sepertinya sangat cepat berubah.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum dan menundukkan badannya sedikit "Jeon Jungkook inmida, _Roommate_ Seokjin _Eonni_ " ucapnya masih dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau dari Busan? Satoorimu kental sekali.?" Si Pemuda berkulit Tan berujar heboh dibalas kekehan dan anggukan dari gadis manis itu, Jungkook.

"ah aku Kim Namjoon, panggil saja Namjoon. Pemuda tampan yang beruntung bisa memacari teman cantikmu Kim Seokjin" Pemuda berkulit Tan itu –Namjoon – berujar narsis sambil menggerling genit kearah gadis yang duduk disampingnya membuat gadis cantik itu –Seokjin – tersenyum malu. "ah dan dia adalah sahabatku, perkenalkan dirimu_" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Pemuda orange tadi sambil memberi kode untuknya berkenalan.

"Kim Taehyung" Pemuda orange itu berucap singkat, padat dan jelas dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar namun dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Kau _Psycopat_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir _Cherry_ Jungkook. Gadis itu menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat lucu. Membuat ruangan itu sontak dipenuhi oleh tawa dari pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"astaga Kook-ah kanapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Seokjin masih berusaha meredam tawanya.

" _aniya_. Hanya saja, sorot matanya menakutkan. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi dan terus terlihat datar. Nadanya bicaranya sangat dingin. Bulu kudukku sampai merinding. Aku pikir dia _psycopat_ " ucap Jungkook panjang lebar. Terlampau jujur. Yang lagi-lagi mengundang tawa dari pasangan kekasih itu.

"Tidak. Dia bukan _Psyco._ Dia memang orang yang seperti itu. dingin dan datar. Jika dia seorang _Psyco_ mana mungkin aku mau berteman dengannya" Ujar Namjoon setelah Ia berhasil mereda tawanya. Dan Jungkook hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar penjelasan singkat Namjoon.

"oh iya. Bukankah tadi _Eonni_ mengatakan sedang merayakan _anniversary_ kalian?" Tanya Jungkook pada Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"ah iya. Rencananya kami hanya akan merayakannya berdua, tapi karena Taehyung tiba-tiba datang, dan KauJuga sudah bangun dari tidur, jadi mari kita rayakan bersama" Jelas Seokjin dengan mata berbinar. Siap menyalakan lilin yang menancap pada sebuah kue yang sedari tadi sudah berada diatas meja.

"aku tidak pernah tau bahwa _Eonni_ memiliki kekasih, _Eonni_ tidak pernah bercerita padaku" ucap Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura merajuk. Membuat Seokjin rela berdiri dari kursinya hanya untuk mencubit pipi gembil gadis manis itu "ini _anniversary_ kalian yang keberapa?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Kookie _mian_ , aku sengaja tidak bercerita, karena kami memang belum lama berpacaran. Aku rencana akan menceritakan padamu nanti. Ini adalah perayaan jadian kami yang seminggu" ucap Seokjin dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan Jungkook hanya bisa _Sweatdroop_ mendengarnya.

Yang benar saja. Ini adalah hari jadi yang seminggu dan apartemen sederhana mereka disulap sedemikian rupa, dengan balon love berwarna Pink dan merah memenuhi ruangan, pita-pita dengan segala jenis warna menempel pada dinding apartement, tulisan _Happy Anniversary_ tercetak besar diatas rak TV, puluhan jenis makanan dan satu kue _tart_ besar terhidang dimeja ruang TV mereka. Bukankah itu berlebihan? Jungkook bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan Seokjin menyiapkan itu semua.

Lamunan Jungkook buyar saat mendengar suara Bass Namjoon yang datang dari arah dapur sambil memegang segelas Jus jeruk ditangan kirinya.

"aku sengaja menyiapkan ini semua untuk memberikan kejutan kepada _urie_ Seokjinie" ucap Namjoon seraya duduk kembali disamping kekasihnya sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk yang Ia pegang kearah Seokjin. "dan ini adalah minuman khusus yang kubuat untuk kekasih cantikku" lanjutnya gombal dengan senyum manis, melupakan fakta bahwa masih ada dua makhluk lagi diruangan itu.

Gombalan Namjoon ternyata tidak direspon oleh Seokjin. Gadis itu terlihat menunduk dengan bahu gemetar, menimbulkan aura tidak mengenakkan diruangan itu. Jungkook yang duduk didepan mereka mencoba menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada sahabatnya itu, _sebe_ _g_ _itu_ _terharukah sahabatnya?._ Batin Jungkook. Namjoon ikut menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Taehyung yang duduk pada sofa single disebelah kiri Namjoon masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tidak bergerak, dan tidak bersuara. Persis tembok.

Seokjin diam, dan hanya satu isakan lirih terdengar dari bibirnya membuat Namjoon dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya kaget dan Seokjin harus mendapat sebuah _Record_ baru karena isakannya itu berhasil menciptakan ekspresi baru diwajah Taehyung. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya meskipun samar.

" _Cha_ _g_ _iya Waeyeo_?" Namjoon berujar lembut, sedikit panik melihat gadisnya tiba-tiba terisak. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlulut didepan Seokjin. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia mengapit dagu Seokjin menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu mengangkat wajah itu perlahan dan jantung Namjoon terasa berhenti berdetak kala melihat wajah Seokjin yang memerah dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba turun dari matanya.

"yak! _Eonni_ kau kenapa?" Jungkook berujar. Ikut panik melihat sahabatnya yang ternyata sedang menangis.

"Namjoon-ah. Jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon dengan nada lirih dan bergetar sambil menyodorkan benda persegi panjang warna hitam kearah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"sejak kapan _Handphone_ ku ada padamu_"

"JELASKAN PADAKU APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?" suara Seokjin tiba-tiba naik beberapa oktav memotong perkataan Namjoon dan membuat ketiga orang diruangan itu kaget.

"astaga _chagi_. Kau salah paham_"

"SALAH PAHAM APA? KALIAN BERFOTO RIA SEPERTI INI. MERANGKUL SATU SAMA LAIN DENGAN MESRA. SALAH PAHAM BAGAIMANA HAH?" teriakan Seokjin terdengar membahana, membuat Namjoon kelabakan.

 _Well,_ Jungkook tidak pernah tau, ternyata membuat marah seorang gadis yang biasa ceria akan seperti ini. Ia sudah berteman lama dengan Seokjin dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat gadis itu marah.

"astaga Chagi, kau sungguh salah paham. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" Namjoon berujar lembut. Mencoba sabar. Ia menjambak rambut berantakannya Frustasi.

"tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang! Seharusnya aku tau dari awal kau Pemuda mesum yang berengsek" lagi-lagi Seokjin berujar marah. Ia mendorong Namjoon yang masih duduk dihadapannya lalu gadis itu beranjak membuka pintu apartemen dengan kasar.

"KELUAR!" bentaknya lagi.

"kau sungguh salah paham _Cha_ _g_ _iya._ Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Namjoon berujar lagi. Nyaris memelas. Seokjin Versi marah ternyata menyeramkan. Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak bergeming mereka seolah hanya lalat yang numpang narsis ditengah drama Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Foto itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya" Seokjin berujar sinis. Melemparkan _Handphone_ Namjoon yang digenggamnya sedari tadi kearah kekasihnya itu. Beruntung Namjoon dapat menghindar sehingga benda canggih itu tidak mengenai kepalanya dan malah mendarat dengan mulus diatas perut Taehyung membuat Pemuda tembok itu mengaduh sedikit. Lemparan Seokjin ternyata cukup sakit juga.

Namjoon membulatkan matanya. Seokjin sepertinya benar-benar marah. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya kasar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar menuju pintu _apartement_.

"aku akan keluar tapi aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu" ucap Namjoon tegas lalu menarik tangan Seokjin keluar dari _apartement_ itu. Disusul bunyi debum yang kuat dari pintu yang ditutup kasar.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Menyadarkan punggungnya yang sempat tegang kesandaran sofa. Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya suara dentuman dari jarum jam yang terdengar.

Jungkook lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kali ini nafas jengah. Bingung sekaligus canggung. Terjebak oleh orang asing di _apartement_ nya sendiri. Ia tidak tau harus mengajaknya mengobrol atau tidak. Makhluk itu terlalu tembok untuk diajak bicara. Dan lagi Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan duluan. Suasana yang tadi sempat mencekam semakin terasa mencekam. membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Gadis itu melirik Jus jeruk yang tadi dibuat Namjoon Khusus untuk Seokjin yang belum sempat diminum oleh Seokjin. Jungkook meminta ijin dalam hati lalu meminum satu tegukan dari Jus itu menciptakan sensasi segar dikerongkongannya.

"astaga mereka menghancurkan sendiri _anniversary_ besar-besaran ini" suara yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Taehyung memecah keheningan itu.

Jungkook menghadapkan kepala kesamping kanan tepatnya kearah Taehyung yang tengah duduk di single sofa sambil melihat _Handphone_ Namjoon yang sempat dilemparkan Seokjin tadi, sebelah alis gadisnya itu menukik naik tanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Taehyung barusan.

"semua gadis akan mengamuk saat menemukan foto kekasih barunya dengan gadis lain sedang berpose kelewat mesra. Apalagi ini adalah _anniversary_ nya" Jungkook merespon sekenanya. Manaruh kembali gelas Jus yang isinya sedikit berkurang keatas meja.

Taehyung sedikit terkekeh. Oh! ekspersi barunya semenjak menginjakkan kaki di _apartemen_ itu "tapi gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang pantas untuk dicemburui" ucapnya melempar _handphone_ itu kearah Jungkook yang ditangkap sigap olehnya.

Jungkook mendengus sedikit lalu matanya beralih pada layar _handphone_ yang menampakkan foto Namjoon dengan seorang gadis manis berkulit putih pucat, rambut berwarna coklat caramel. Gadis itu tersenyum ceria kearah kamera menampakkan gigi susunya yang lucu dengan mata sipit membuatnya bola matanya tak terlihat saat gadis itu tersenyum, terlihat sangat manis. Namjoon berdiri disampingnya dan merangkul pinggangnya. Mereka berdua mengangkat jari membentuk huruf V. _Wajar Seokjin Eonni san_ _g_ _at marah,_ _g_ _adis ini terlalu manis_. Batin Jungkook.

"Heol! Foto mereka memang terlihat mesra dan mereka berdua juga terlihat akrab, pantas saja Seokjin marah" ucap Jungkook.

"tentu saja. Namjoon dan gadis itu sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, jauh sebelum Namjoon bertemu dengan Seokjin jadi wajar jika mereka terlihat akrab" Taehyung berujar lagi membuat Jungkook tercengang sebab ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Jungkook dengar dari Pemuda tembok itu.

"dan Seokjin sudah tau akan hal itu karena dy juga mengenal gadis itu kalau kau mau tau" ucap Taehyung dingin membuat Jungkook yang hendak membuka mulutnya kembali menutupnya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Pemuda ini benar-benar dingin dan berwajah tembok. Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba panas. Sepertinya Ia benar-benar kesal. Sementara Pemuda tembok itu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya perlahan mencomot makanan yang terhidang dihadapannya dan memakan beberapa, sayang juga jika dianggurkan. Tanpa menghiraukan wajah memerah lawan bicaranya.

Jungkook menatap Pemuda itu dengan tatapan sengit. Tubuhnya terasa panas menahan amarah. Entah mengapa Ia tiba-tiba marah pada orang dihadapannya itu. Wajahnya panas dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"temanmu sudah pulang, lalu kenapa kau masih disini Pemuda tembok! dan dengan tidak malunya memakan masakan yang sudah dibuat oleh _Eonni_ ku. Kau lupa jika sahabatmu baru saja menyakiti _Eonni_? Kau tidak pantas memakan makanan itu!" ucapan sinis yang terlontar dari bibir Jungkook sontak membuat Taehyung tersedak makanan yang tengah dilahapnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk akibat rasa perih dikerongkongannya. Makanan yang sedang Ia makan sangat pedas tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari air yang bisa menyelamatkan kerongkongannya. Beruntung ada segelas Jus jeruk di meja itu, Ia langsung menyambar minuman itu dan meneguknya hingga habis, mengabaikan bahwa itu adalah minuman bekas Jungkook tadi.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak kalah sengit, astaga Ia tidak pernah dipermalukan oleh siapapun sebelumnya hanya karena sebuah makanan. Wajahnya terasa panas dan Ia benar-benar ingin membekap mulut cerewet gadis itu sekarang juga. Rasa tidak nyaman tiba-tiba hinggap dalam dirinya.

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengipas wajahnya yang terasa makin panas, merasa makin kesal karena Taehyung malah diam dan menatapnya tajam.

"kau tidak mengerti? Aku menyuruhmu keluar dari sini, kau tidak mengerti usiran halus? Aku mengusirmu bodoh!" Jungkook berujar lagi, sungguh. Badannya terasa tidak nyaman dan ruangan terasa sangat panas. Ia sangat ingin Pemuda tembok itu segera angkat kaki dari sana, namun bukannya merespon, Pemuda itu malah terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jungkook semakin gelisah, badannya semakin terasa panas, entah karena amarah atau hal lain. Ia tidak mengerti. melihat tidak ada Respon dari orang didepannya, gadis itu segera bangkit dan meraih tangan Taehyung untuk menuntunnya menuju pintu. Gadis itu terlonjak sendiri atas atensi yang ditunjukkan oleh tubuhnya saat Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"ada apa denganku?" batin Jungkook panik. Ia menggeleng keras melawan perasaan aneh yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

Taehyung tidak melawan, Pemuda itu pasrah saja ditarik keluar oleh gadis Imut dihadapnnya itu, Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat tubuhnya bereaksi lebih terhadap genggaman Jungkook dipergelangannya. Ia memperhatikan genggaman itu, Tubuhnya semakin panas. Dan rasanya Ia menginginkan hal lebih dari itu.

"Namjoon Sialan! Apa yang kau masukkan dalam Jusmu?" Taehyung membatin.

"Keluarlah" ucapan Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung dari atensinya. Ia memperhatikan pintu _apartement_ yang sudah terbuka dihadapannya, lalu kembali memandang Jungkook yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Melihat tidak ada Respon dari Taehyung, Jungkook kembali berujar.

"keluarlah. Kumahon" dan suara lirih dari Jungkook benar-benar membutakan Taehyung, entah mengapa Ia sangat menyukai suara Jungkook. Darahnya terasa mendesir deras tatkala suara Lirih itu menggumam ditelinganya, mungkin akan semakin indah Jika suara itu dibarengi dengan _Desahan?_ Taehyung melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi bukan untuk melangkah keluar, melainkan menutup pintu itu rapat lalu menguncinya.

Jungkook membulatkan mata. "apa yang_"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong, Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebab bibir Taehyung saat ini tengah membungkam mulutnya. Jungkook semakin membulatkan matanya. Ini salah dan hal ini tidak boleh terjadi. Otaknya mati-matian menolak perlakuan Taehyung, tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya menginginkan Taehyung melakukan hal lebih pada dirinya dan Ia membenci itu, Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Badannya terasa lemas, kakinya terasa seperti Jell. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Taehyung yang semakin menghimpitnya, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya menolak pergerakkan Bibir Taehyung seolah menghipnotisnya. Tangan yang semula ingin mendorong itu malah naik dan meremas Surai Orange Pemuda itu, Ia memejamkan mata dan mendorong kepala Taehyung kearahnya bermaksud memperdalam ciuman itu. Taehyung yang merasa Jungkook memberikan akses padanya pun semakin gencar meraup bibir _Cherry_ gadis itu. Ia semakin menghisap dan melumat bibir itu secara kasar. Menghantarkan getaran aneh ditubuh Jungkook membuat pikirannya semakin berkecamuk.

Jungkook semakin merasa gila, bahkan remasan pelan Taehyung pada pinggangnya terasa sangat menggairahkan. Saat Taehyung melepaskan Tautan Bibir mereka bukannya melayangkan Protes, gadis itu malah mengeluarkan desahan saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menyerang perpotongan lehernya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari suara aneh yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat deru nafas hangat Taehyung menerpa kulit lehernya. satu desahan lagi lolos dari bibir Jungkook saat Taehyung menggigit kecil kulit lehernya dan menjilat bekas gigitan itu secara sensual.

Nafas Jungkook tercekat dan Ia reflex meremas surai Taehyung kuat saat Pemuda itu menjilat belakang lehernya dan mengulum cuping telinganya. Ia hampir saja jatuh terduduk dilantai jika saja tangan kekar Taehyung tidak sedang memeluk pinggangnya.

Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan gelap sarat akan nafsu yang membakar. Wajah Jungkook yang memerah dengan mata yang tertutup serta nafas yang terengah benar-benar menggertakan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Ia kembali meraup bibir Jungkook yang sudah agak membengkak. Mengajaknya dalam ciuman panas dan disambut hangat oleh gadis itu.

Keduanya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Taehyung dan kakinya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu saat Taehyung mengangkatnya menuju kamarnya. Jangan Tanya darimana pemuda itu tau letak kamar Jungkook, Taehyung melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar saat Ia datang tadi. Ingat?

Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jungkook keatas Kasur Queen saat mereka berdua tiba dikamar lalu melapaskan pagutan mereka membuat mereka berdua langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba meraup oksigen yang terasa kosong diparu-paru.

Lagi, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah terengah dengan tatapan lapar, sementara Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Taehyung perlahan merangkak naik keatas tubuh Jungkook. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak, pikirannya sudah benar-benar kosong, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Taehyung untuk menyentuhnya lebih agar rasa tidak nyaman yang menyinggapi tubuhnya dari tadi segera menghilang.

Jungkook kembali memejamkan mata saat bibir dingin Taehyung menyentuh kulit pipinya, lalu bibir itu perlahan turun kerahangnya, kemudian semakin turun hingga ke lehernya yang sepertinya sudah memiliki satu tanda disana. Dan tanpa aba-aba Taehyung kembali menggigit Leher putih itu menciptakan erangan tertahan dari Jungkook dan entah mengapa Taehyung sangat menyukainya. Pergerakannya semakin gencar dan Liar. Tangannya Kini tidak tinggal diam. Perlahan tangan kanannya merambat masuk kedalam Sweater kebesaran Jungkook, mulai bergerak perlahan meraba perut rata Jungkook yang terasa halus membuat tubuh Jungkook bergerak resah. Semakin lama, jari-jari jenjang Taehyung semakin merambat naik keatas mencari gundukkan kecil disana sementara tangan Kirinya turun kebawah meremas bokong sintal gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

Jungkook tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat tangan Taehyung meremas _Breast_ nya secara perlahan, menghantarkan aliran listrik tegangan rendah ketubuhnya. Merasa ada yang mengganggu pergerakan tangannya, Taehyung menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dileher Jungkook hanya untuk membuka sweater yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh gadis itu. saat Taehyung kembali menindih badan Jungkook untuk mengecup bagian dada gadis itu, Jungkook hanya bisa meremas kuat sprei biru dibawahnya dan menikmati setiap afeksi yang diberikan pemuda itu.

Klek.

Tangan nakal Taehyung kembali berhasil membuka pengait bra yang dikenakan Jungkook, kini pemuda itu bebas meraup _Breast_ Montok gadis yang berada dibawahnya dan menghasilkan satu desahan erotis dari bibir manisnya. Jungkook menekuk jari kakinya saat tangan kanan Taehyung memijit keras _breast_ Kirinya sedangkan bibir basah pemuda itu memanjakkan _breast kanannya._ sore itu, kamar baru Jungkook dipenuhi oleh desahan dan erangan yang saling bersautan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung, Serta suara kulit yang saling bersentuhan. Dan Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari pertamanya di Seoul akan ditutup diatas ranjang bersama dengan seorang pria yang aru dikenalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Aloha… hahaha satu lagi FF abal-abal dari saya… saya sebenarnya gak Niat bikin FF GS Vkook.. FF ini awalnya Saya siapkan buat lomba FF GS atas OTP lain.. tapi… karena saya telat daftar ke lomba itu, jadilah FF ini saya ubah jadi ke Vkook.. karena saya cinta Vkook… hahahaha..

Ini adalah FF kedua saya yang berhasil saya selesaikan..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca.. Dan Review Juseoyeo..


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : None (Sequel Because The Juice)**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

And Other

Rate : T+ / M

Pair : Vkook, NamJin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, Sedikit NC.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma minjam nama.

.

.

 _Summary_

.

.

Langit kota Seoul yang jingga telah berubah gelap, pertanda malam sudah menyapa kota metropolitan itu, terlihat sebuah mobil Ferrari merah yang mewah terparkir didepan gedung apartement. Didalamnya seorang pemuda berdimple terlihat tengah berbicara –tepatnya membujuk – seorang wanita cantik yang duduk dikursi penumpang disebelahnya.

Kim Namjoon, lelaki berdimple itu sedang membujuk pacar cantiknya, Kim seokjin dari acara merajuknya.

"chagi aku mohon jangan marah, kau tau Yoongi itu hanya temanku iya kan?" ucap Namjoon nyaris memelas sambil memegang tangan Seokjin lembut. mengabaikan rencana sempurnanya harus gagal, Yang penting gadis cantik yang di cintainya itu tidak salah paham.

"tapi.. hiks.. kau.. hiks sangat mesra dengannya di foto itu. Aku tau, aku terlihat berlebihan. tap… kalian sudah lama mengenal sebelum aku mengenalmu aku hanya_" ucapan Seokjin terputus saat Namjoon membungkam mulutnya menggunakan bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir itu penuh kelembutan, menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Seokjin bergantian hingga menciptakan efek kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perut gadis itu.

"aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau tau itu" ucap Namjoon setelah melepas ciumannya.

"kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Namjoon saat melihat raut keraguan dimata Seokjin. Pemuda itu kembali menarik tengkuk Seokjin dan menempelkan bibir mereka, menyesap bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya itu. "percayalah padaku. kumohon" ucapnya memelas setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Meski sedikit ragu, Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk. _Well._ Mereka baru jadian, jadi Ia akan mencoba mempercayai pemuda didepannya ini.

"gomawoo chagi" ucap Namjoon ceria lalu kembali mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Seokjin. "nah karena kau sudah memaafkanku, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan berbelanja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"kau menyogokku?" Tanya Seokjin sarkatis

"Hey _calm down_ baby. Aku tidak menyogokmu. Hanya saja, apa salahnya membawa pacar yang paling kucintai ini untuk berbelanja hmm?" tutur Namjoon lembut, mengelus pipi Seokjin yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"baiklah. Tapi jangan menyesal jika aku menguras dompetmu" ancam Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Ia tau paernyataan Seokjin itu bukan candaan sebab Seokjin memang gadis cantik yang _g_ _lamour_. Hobi berbelanja, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Namjoon. Ia adalah seorang composer muda yang memiliki studio music sendiri sedangkan ayahnya adalah pemilik Rumah sakit terkenal di Korea, jadi Ia tidak pernah ragu untuk mengeluarkan uang sebanyak apapun untuk Seokjin. Namjoon tau meskipun Seokjin adalah gadis glamour tapi dia sangat baik, butuh tiga tahun bagi Namjoon untuk bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Jadi apapun yang diminta Seokjin akan dituruti dengan senang hati oleh Namjoon.

"oh ya Namjoonie bagaimana dengan Taehyung dan Jungkookie?" Tanya Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon.

"ah. Kau benar. Kita meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam"

"haruskah kita batalkan saja jalan-jalannya dan menemui mereka? Jungkook baru tiba disini pagi tadi, tidak baik meninggalkannya dengan orang asing yang tak dikenal. Dia tipikel gadis yang tidak tau cara memulai pembicaraan dan Taehyung datang menyusulmu kemari, dia pasti ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu" jelas Seokjin panjang lebar.

"tidak usah chagi. Taehyung itu orang cuek, jika sudah bosan dia pasti akan langsung keluar dari apartemenmu. Jadi Jungkook tidak akan merasa canggung" ujar Namjoon. "dan aku akan menghubunginya, memberitahu bahwa kita akan keluar sebentar jadi Ia tidak perlu menungguku disana" lanjutnya sambil mengambil Handphone Seokjin –sebab masih berada di apartemen Seokjin– dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Taehyung.

"baiklah. Lagipula tadi mereka melihat kita bertengkar jadi pasti mereka mengerti jika kita keluar sebentar" tutur Seokjin. Namjoon pun menyalakan mobil mewahnya itu lalu membawanya membelah jalanan seoul yang mulai gelap.

Sementara itu, dikamar baru gadis manis bernama Jeon Jungkook…

Terdengar bunyi dari Handphone Taehyung yang berada di saku _Jeans_ nya yang sudah tergeletak sembarangan dilantai kamar Jungkook. Kedua manusia itu tidak mempedulikan suara itu dan masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"ahh" terdengar desahan lirih lolos begitu saja dari bibir cherry Jungkook yang sudah agak membengkak saat kecupan liar Taehyung semakin menggerayai seluruh tubuhnya. Kecupan itu perlahan turun kebagian pusat tubuh Jungkook membuat gadis itu menggeliatkan pinggulnya gelisah.

Taehyung megecupi bagian bawah perut Jungkook dengan sangat sensual, lidah basahnya bergerak lihai menjilati perut gadis itu tanpa rasa jijik membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan geli. Tangan kekar Taehyung yang berada di _breast_ montok Jungkook kini perlahan turun meremas bokong sintal Jungkook, kemudian bergerak keatas membuka kancing celana itu dan menurunkannya hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam merah Jungkook yang sudah agak basah.

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung langsung membuka benda segitiga itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah, kini mereka berdua telah _full naked_. Taehyung semakin menurunkan kecupannya, lidahnya bermain diarea privacy Jungkook. Sementara gadis itu hanya menggigit bibir kegelian.

"sakit!" erangan lirih terdengar lagi dari bibi cherry Jungkook saat Taehyung memasukkan jari tengah kedalam area sensitifnya, Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Taehyung mendesakkan jarinya sedalam mungkin, memberi persiapan kepada gadis itu untuk menerima benda asing yang lebih besar menembusnya nanti.

Setelah merasa terbiasa, Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu memposisikan dirinya kehadapan _hole_ Jungkook, Ia mempersiapkan diri sebentar sebelum memasukkan sedikit dirinya kedalam Jungkook. _Lagi_. Disambut pekikan kesakitan dari gadis itu, tapi Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti, Ia harus menuntaskan gairahnya sampai akhirnya dirinya berhasil menembus kedalam Jungkook, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan gadis itu.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Jungkook mereda, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Jungkook yang terbuka dan terengah-engah, Dan Jungkook sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang berpendar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Taehyung merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Taehyung lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat dirinya dimanjakan dibawah sana, membiarkan Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya gadis itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya.

"Oh… oh … Astaga…, Taehyung!" Jerit Jungkook memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Taehyung menyeringai, Ia juga butuh untuk mencapai kenikmatan. Pemuda itu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, merasakan denyutan Jungkook yang semakin meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya semakin merasa frustasi. Ia semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, mengerang kenikmatan disambut desahan erotis dari gadis yang berada dibawahnya, bibirnya tidak tinggal diam terus memainkan bibir Jungkook yang semakin membengkak. Tangan nakalnya juga bergerak liar diatas _breast_ gadis itu, Hingga akhirnya Taehyung meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Jungkook dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun, saat mendengar suara bunyi dering . Ia mengernyit heran saat mendapati dirinya terbangun dikamarnya. _Bukankah tadi Ia berada diruang Tv?_ Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih mengambang. Matanya seketika membulat saat merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya.

Dering Handphonenya kembali berbunyi, Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari asal bunyi itu. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya. Nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang tertidur lelap disampingnya. pikiran negative langsung hinggap diotaknya saat melihat pakaiannya berserakan dilantai kamarnya.

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, Dengan panik Jungkook terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa membekap mulutnya saat menyadari bahwa pemuda disampingnya juga sudah tidak berbusana. Keadaan ini membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Seorang pemuda sedang tertidur, di ranjangnya, bersamanya, dalam selimut yang sama, dan mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Jungkook masih terperangah hingga suara dering Handphonenya kembali menyadarkannya. Dengan panik Ia menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut pemuda diasmpingnya melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan hati-hati Jungkook bergerak kearah nakasnya lalu turun dari ranjang dan duduk meringkuk dipinggir nakas, menjawab panggilan itu.

"yeobeoseo?" sapanya

" _oh. Yeoboseo. Kook? apa kau tidur? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponku?_ " suara Seokjin terdengar diseberang sana.

"nde. Mianhae eonni" jawabnya, mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. Pikirannya kalut saat ini.

" _oh. Apa Kim Taehyung masih disana? Namjoon mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak diangkat_ "

 _-Kim Taehyung-_

Jungkook mendongakkan sedikit kepala, melirik pemuda yang masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya itu.

"ani" jawabnya singkat. Mencoba menahan Air matanya yang siap untuk keluar.

" _baiklah. Maaf men_ gg _anggu tidurmu. Tidurlah lagi. aku mungkin akan pulang larut. Ah dan maaf yah meninggalkanmu sendirian diapartement padahal ini hari pertamamu diseoul_ "

"nde. Aku tidak apa-apa. Selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan Namjoon oppa"

" _arrasseo. Jaljayo Kook_ " dan panggilan itu terputus.

Jungkook meremas selimut yang menutupi badannya, melipat kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tangisannya pecah oleh kemarahan dan kekecewaan ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Jungkook sama sekali tidak ingat. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah ternodai oleh Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang baru dikenalnya sore tadi.

"Mianhae eomma mianhae" racaunya frustasi. Ia jelas masih ingat kata-kata eommanya kemarin sebelum Ia berangkat ke Seoul.

 _Seoul adalah kota yang besar dan kejam. Gadis polos sepertimu akan sangat berbahaya disana, tapi demi cita-citamu eomma rela kau mengenyam pendidikan disana, tapi berjanjilah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana_

"Éomma benar. Seoul bukan kota yang pantas untukku" lirihnya. "sekarang harta yang paling berharga bagiku sudah hilang eomma. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata kelincinya. Jungkook terus menangis hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur masih dengan posisi meringkuk disamping nakasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Hwaaaa yang minta sequel mana? Maaf baru bisa update.. kondisi baru pulih dan saya baru nemu ide.. maaf jika kurang memuaskan(?)..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan me- _review_ FF sebelumnya..

Review Juseoyeo..


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : None (Sequel Because The Juice) #2**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

And Other

Rate : T+ / M

Pair : Vkook, (slight) NamJin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, Sedikit NC.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma minjam nama.

.

.

* * *

Kim Taehyung mendesis perlahan dalam tidurnya saat merasa tubuh telanjangnya dari terpaan sisa suhu musim dingin yang akan segera berakhir. _Telanjang?_. Taehyung sontak membuka mata dan menyentuh perlahan tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. _Ia tidak pernah tidur telanjang selama musim dingin_.

Taehyung hendak beranjak namun terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara lirih seorang gadis dari arah nakas samping tempat tidur berada kini.

" _nde. Aku tidak apa-apa. Selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan Namjoon oppa"_

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit. Ia merotasikan matanya memperhatikan ruangan tempatnya kini berada yang terlihat sangat sangat dimemorinya. Tanpa merubah posisinya yang Berbaring menghadap nakas.

Taehyung kembali mengarahkan matanya saat suara lirih gadis itu kembali terdengar. Mata kelamnya dapat melihat surai hitam seseorang yang sedang duduk disamping nakas itu.

" _Mianhae eomma mianhae"_ suaranya terdengar bergetar _"Éomma benar. Seoul bukan kota yang pantas untukku"_ jeda sedikit. _"sekarang harta yang paling berharga bagiku sudah hilang eomma. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Lalu diikuti suara isakan yang membuat Jantung Taehyung nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

'apa yang sudah kulakukan?' batinnya, Taehyung tidak bodoh untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang melanda pikirannya, otak jeniusnya tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi saat Ia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seorang gadis yang menangis sembari bergumam _'mianhae eomma'_. Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pasti sudah terjadi.

Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat isakan gadis itu semakin tak terkendali. Terdiam sambil Mendengarkan isakan itu yang terus berlalu memecah keheningan malam yang dingin itu, sampai akhirnya isakan itu berakhir dengan sendirinya yang digantikan dengan suara deru nafas yang teratur. _Gadis itu sepertinya sudah tertidur_.

Taehyung kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur kembali sebab Ia merasa masih sangat lelah. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mungkin menggigil karena hanya berbalut sedikit selimut dibagian kesejatiannya, sebab sebagian besar selimut itu sudah tertarik kebawah. Kearah gadis itu.

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat saat sinar matahari yang Mengintip dari tirai jendelanya mengusik tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan badan lalu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, meyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang berlomba masuk menembus retinanya.

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit saat merasa tubuhnya berbaring nyaman diatas kasur queen size yang berada dikamar barunya. 'Bukankah semalam aku tertidur dilantai?' batinnya. pandangannya bergerak perlahan meneliti sprei kasur itu yangkemarin berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi putih bermotif bunga merah. _Siapa yang memindahkannya dan mengganti spreinya?_.

Sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat diatas nakas mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook. gadis itu perlahan bergerak menyandarkan badannya pada kepala ranjang, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kertas putih itu, membukanya lalu membaca isinya.

' _Maaf. Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Aku tidak tau kenapa ini bisa teradi. Aku tahu ini yang pertama bagimu, dan aku merasa sangat berengsek karena itu. Sungguh aku sangat minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kabur darimu, tapi aku harus keluar dari apartement ini sebelum Namjoon Hyung dan Seokjin Noona kembali, sebab baik aku maupun kau tidak akan mempunyai alasan logis untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi pada mereka saat mereka menemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku juga tidak tega membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat nyenyak saat tidur._ _untuk itu aku meninggalkan nomor ponselku. Aku akan menunggumu menghubungiku. Jika kau ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanku ataupun sekedar memberikan pukulan dan makian padaku. Aku akan terima.'_

– _Kim Taehyung–_

 _P.S : mungkin aku terkesan lancang, tapi spreinya terlalu basah, jadi aku menggantinya dengan sprei baru yang ada dalam lemarimu._

Jungkook meremas kuat kertas itu, menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin marah tapi entah pada siapa, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu apa-apa, bahkan Kim Taehyung sudah meminta maaf. Meskipun berwajah datar yang terkesan dingin dan cuek. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu bukanlah orang brengsek yang akan lari dari kesalahan. Lalu apakah Ia akan memaafkan pemuda itu semudah itu?

Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Ia kembali membuka kertas itu untuk mencatat nomor ponsel Kim Taehyung. Namun tiba-tiba Pipinya merona samar saat menyadari pesan terakhir dari catatan itu. Apa maksudnya sprei yang terlalu basah?

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara halus Seokjin terdengar dari balik pintu kamarny.

"Jungkook. apa kau sudah bangun? Boleh aku masuk?"

"a-ani. m-maksudku aku sudah bangun Eon. tapi jangan masuk." Serunya setengah panik. Ia segera beranjak dari kasur menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya menunggunakan selimut dan berlari kecil kearah pintu, sedikit meringis merasa bagian bawahnya yang masih sakit. Ia membuka pintu lalu menyembulkan kepalanya berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"aku sedang mengganti baju. Eonni" Seokjin memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jungkook. kenapa matamu sembab? Apa kau habis menangis?" Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali memasang senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"aku hanya sedikit merindukan ibuku hehehe" ucapnya sedikit berbohong. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit mengingat ibunya.

Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. "kau akan segera terbiasa. Oh iya. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk keluar"

"baiklah. Biasakanlah dulu dirimu, jika butuh sesuatu hubungi aku. oke? aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, makanlah jika kau merasa lapar" ujar Seokjin lalu melangkah keluar dari apartement itu.

Jungkook menghela nafas sedikit lega. Menutup pintu dan menarik kakinya untuk kembali keatas ranjang. Namun, Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati lemari yang berada sudut kamar. Ia mematuk dirinya di cermin besar yang melekat pada setengah badan lemari itu.

Jungkook memperhatikan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan, mata sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis, dan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak. Ia memicingkan mata saat melihat beberapa tanda kemerahan dibagian rahangnya. Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, membiarkannya tergeletak dilantai. Matanya melotot sempurna kala melihat tubuh telanjangnya sendiri dalam cermin itu. wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan risih. Bekas-bekas itu ada, terlalu banyak.. tanda-tanda merah dileher, dada, dipinggul, diperut, dikedua belah pahanya bahkan didekat area pusatnya…. apakah si Kim Taehyung itu yang melakukannya?

Jungkook mengerang tertahan, merasa malu, marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu segera membuka lemari hendak mengambil handuk namun pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat satu lagi lipatan kertas putih dalam lemari yang baru kemarin diisi oleh pakainnya itu.

 _P.S.S : jangan menyalahkanku karena bekas-bekas itu, sebab yang ada padamu tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Aku bahkan harus menahan perih saat memakai baju karena cakaranmu hampir memenuhi bahu dan punggungku._

 _-K.T.H-_

Wajah Jungkook sudah memerah sempurna. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Gadis itu segera meremas kuat kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah bersamaan dengan kertas sebelumnya. Ia segera menyambar handuk lalu memakai ke tubuh telanjangnya dan mengambil selimut yang masih tergeletak dilantai, kemudian segera melesat kekamar mandi. Mungkin membersihkan diri akan mengurangi sedikit beban pkirannya.

.

.

"Yo. Taehyung!" Taehyung tersentak hampir menjatuhkan gelas coffe yang dipegangnya. Ia memandang malas kearah pintu café tempatnya bekerja dimana seorang pemuda berdimple yang memanggil namanya tadi tengah berdiri dan melambai padanya.

"Hmmm"

"apa kau sibuk?. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap pemuda bedimple itu, setelah menduduki dirinya pada salah satu kursi disudut café itu.

"tidak. _Shif_ ku sudah selesai, aku hanya perlu membersihkan ini" pemuda berdimple itu mengangguk, membiarkan Taehyung membawa gelas yang tadi dipegangnya menuju konter dapur café itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung keluar dari dapur. Ia sudah mengganti seragam cafenya dengan pakaian casualnya. Celana Jeans hitam yang dipadukan dengan baju putih polos yang dilapisi mantel hitam panjang.

"kau ingin bierbicara apa Namjoon Hyung?" ucap Taehyung ikut menduduki dirinya didepan Namjoon.

"oh iya. Kau ke apartement Seokjin kan? Kau pasti kesana untuk mencariku. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mencariku seperti itu kecuali ada hal yang penting"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Namjoon. Kepalanya berputar mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya di apartement Seokjin semalam. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena meninggalkan Jungkook –nama gadis itu kalau Taehyung tidak salah ingat– yang masih tertidur akibat terlalu lama menangis. Taehyung juga penasaran, kenapa sejak pagi hingga sore ini, Jungkook tidak menghubunginya mungkin sekedar memakinya, karena _hell_ Kim Taehyung sudah merenggut kesuciannya. Padahal pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan nomor ponselnya.

"ada apa Tae?" pertanyaan Namjoon menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Taehyung menggeleng, menghilangkan sejenak ingatannya tentang kejadian 'itu' dan focus pada pada alasan pemuda itu menghampiri Namjoon di apartement Seokjin. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berucap "dia… dia meninggalkanku Hyung"

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "lagi?" tanyanya sarkatis. "astaga aku pikir ada apa. Bukankah dia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya? Paling-paling setelah bosan, dia akan menghampirimu lagi" lanjutnya menyenderkan punggunya pada sandaran kursi.

"Tidak Hyung. kali ini dia benar-benar meninggalkanku" ucap Taehyung. Tersirat sedikit nada kesedihan pada suaranya.

"benarkah? Bagaimana kau yakin? Memangnya dia pergi dengan siapa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

Taehyung meremas kuat jarinya. "Bo gum. Park Bogum"

"Bo gum?" ulang Namjoon.

"Iya. Park Bogum. Sahabatku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya sequel #2 ada juga. aku sebenarnya pengen panjangin sequelnya tapi mataku udah ngantuk benget..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca mem-follow, mem-favorit dan me- _review_ Sequel sebelumnya.. maaf gak sempat aku balas.

Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaah..


	4. Chapter 4

Suni Present.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : None (Sequel Because The Juice) #3**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Park Jimin (GS)

Jung Heoseok

Ren Nuest / Choi Min Ki (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (slight) NamJin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, Sedikit NC.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma minjam nama.

.

.

* * *

Siang yang cukup cerah di musim dingin kota Seoul. Jeon Jungkook, gadis manis bermata bulat, berpipi Tembam dengan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan itu keluar dari kamar tidur di apartementnya, dan melangkah menuju meja makan yang sudah dihuni oleh sepasang kekasih Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin.

"oh Kookie. Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Seokjin saat menyadari Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disamping meja makan. Jungkook hanya mengangguk singkat.

"kau sudah baik-baik saja kan? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu kesana?" Tanya Seokjin lagi, yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari Jungkook.

"aku baik-baik saja Eonni" Jawab Jungkook berbohong. _Tidak. Tentu saja Jeon Jun_ _g_ _kook tidak sedan_ g _baik-baik saja_. Ia ingin terus mengurung dirinya didalam kamar, atau sekalian pulang ke kampung halamannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia sudah terlanjur diterima sebagai Mahasiswi Jurusan seni di Konkuk University dan hari ini, gadis itu harus ke Universitas itu untuk mengurus beberapa prosedur sebelum memulai kelas kuliahnya beberapa hari kedepan.

Sudah lima hari semenjak kejadian 'itu' Jungkook mengurung dirinya dikamar, menyesali kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang kejadian 'itu'. Setiap Seokjin bertanya perihal dirinya yang menangis mengurung diri dikamar, Jungkook akan menjawab jika dia hanya merindukan ibunya.

Jungkook juga tidak pernah menghubungi Kim Taehyung. _Percuma,_ menurutnya. Toh mau mengamukpun, percuma. Kim Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan kesuciannya. Kim Taehyung juga tidak penah memperkosanya, mereka sama-sama melakukannya dibawah pengaruh obat. Yah… Jungkook akhirnya tau apa yang menyebabkan dia dan Taehyung berakhir diatas ranjangnya. Siang itu, Ia tak sengaja mendengar Namjoon yang bertanya pada Seokjin tentang Jus yang telah diberi obat oleh Namjoon. Dan saat itu, Jungkook baru ingat jika dia dan Taehyung-lah yang meminum Jus itu. _Lalu Ia harus menyalahkan siapa?_. Yang harus Jungkook lakukan sekarang hanyalah menerima semuanya, dan menjalani kehidupannya, mencoba melupakan semuanya, seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan Ia berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kim Taehyung.

"Kookie.. kenapa kau tidak memakai syal?" Pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak dan refleks menyentuh lehernya.

Jungkook menggeleng kecil. "Mantelku cukup tebal, aku akan kegerahan jika memakai Syal lagi" Seoul akan segera memasuki musim semi, dan Suhu diluar sudah tidak terlalu dingin. Jadi memakai mantel saja cukup menghangatkan.

"bukan itu maksudku. Selama disini, kau selalu memakai syal. Bahkan saat aku masuk kedalam kamarmu. Kau ini aneh. Didalam rumah, kau memakai syal. Saat keluar, kau malah tidak memakainya"

Oh!. Jungkook tersenyum kikuk, Ia tidak menyangka Seokjin akan memperhatikan itu. Beberapa hari ini Jungkook memang selalu memakai syal. Bukan kemauannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. tanda yang di tinggalkan Taehyung cukup banyak dan susah hilang, membuatnya terpaksa harus menutup lehernya setiap Seokjin memasuki kamarnya. Beruntung tanda itu sudah hilang kemarin, jadi dia tidak perlu lagi memakai syal.

"itu karena beberapa hari ini udaranya sangat dingin. Tapi hari ini udara tidak terlalu dingin. Jadi aku tidak perlu memakai syal" jawab Jungkook asal.

Seokjin mengangguk. "kalau begitu makanlah dulu sebelum kau berangkat. Akhir-akhir ini kau kurang makan" Jungkook mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Seokjin.

"oh Iya Jungkook. kau akan ke Konkuk University kan?" Tanya Namjoon yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan Handphonenya.

"iya Oppa. Wae?"

"siapa yang akan menemanimu kesana?" Tanya Namjoon.

"aku akan kesana sendiri, Seokjin Eonni sedang sibuk dengan prakteknya dirumah sakit. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya" jawab Jungkook.

"kau yakin? Kau belum pernah keluar dari sini selama di Seoul. Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku… kau bisa menghapal jalannya dengan baik? Biarkan kami mengantarmu." Tanya Namjoon lagi. Ia sedikit khawatir pada Jungkook. Seokjin beberapa kali cerita padanya tentang Jungkook yang sulit menyesuaikan diri di Seoul.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Mereka memang belum lama saling mengenal tapi Namjoon sangat baik padanya, pemuda itu selalu berkunjung ke apartement mereka setiap hari. Ia sudah menganggap Namjoon seperti kakak sendiri sama seperti Seokjin.

"aku akan mencoba mengingat jalannya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu jadwal praktek Seokjin Eonni."

"kalau begitu kau berangkat dengan Kim Taehyung saja" pinta Namjoon.

"Taehyung?" Seokjin bertanya, sementara Jungkook langsung bungkam. Demi tuhan. Dia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Kim Taehyung. Bahkan hanya mendengar namanya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Iya. Aku menyuruhnya kesini untuk mengambil berkas yang dititipkan ayahku untuknya. Katanya dia akan ke kampus, jadi sekalian saja dia mengantar Jungkook" Jelas Namjoon.

"ah benar juga. itu ide bagus" ujar Seokjin. "Jungkookie. Kau diantar saja oleh Taehyung. Kita berada di Universitas yang sama, meskipun berbeda Jurusan. Kau bisa memintanya mengantarmu ke Fakultas Seni"

"T-Tidak Eonni. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja" tolak Jungkook gugup.

"tapi Konkuk itu sangat luas Kookie, kau bisa tersesat nanti. Bagaimana jika nanti kau bertemu orang jahat?" Seokjin memaksa.

"Iya. Lagipula kau tidak perlu merasa merepotkan Taehyung. Kami semua tahu. Taehyung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di fakultas Seni daripada di fakultasnya sendiri" timpal Namjoon. "bahkan hari ini dia berencana kesana lagi" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"apa maksudmu Namjoonie? Memangnya kenapa Jika dia kesana lagi." Seokjin bersuara lagi. Membuat Jungkook menutup mulutnya yang hendak melayangkan protes.

Namjoon terlihat menghela nafas gusar dan menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. "Kau ingat enam hari yang lalu saat Taehyung menemuiku kesini?" Tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk.

Tubuh Jungkook tiba-tiba menegang. Enam hari yang lalu? Itu adalah hari dimana Ia bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung.

"sebenarnya saat itu Taehyung menemuiku untuk menceritakan sesuatu"

"tentang?" Tanya Seokjin.

"kau tau Choi Minki?" Tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin Terlihat berpikir sejenak. "bukankah kau pernah bercerita bahwa Taehyung mencintai teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Minki?"

 _Kenapa mereka harus_ _membicarakan Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _didepannya?_

"Iya. Taehyung sangat mencintai Minki. Pemuda itu rela melakukan apapun demi gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, tapi sayang, Minki tidak pernah membalas perasaan Taehyung. Alasannya sederhana. Hanya karena Kim Taehyung bukan dari golongan berada. Gadis itu sangat loyal, Ia hanya mau berpacaran dengan anak orang kaya. Tapi anehnya, meski sudah memiliki pacar, Ia tetap memanfaatkan Taehyung. Setiap kali dicampakkan oleh pacarnya, Minki akan kembali merengek kepelukan Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung rela bekerja paruh waktu demi memenuhi kebutuhan Minki ketika gadis itu butuh uang untuk belanja"

"lalu?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

 _Kenapa Ia harus ikut menden_ _g_ _arkan?_

"Taehyung bercerita padaku bahwa Minki memiliki pacar lagi"

"lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah setelah di campakkan. Minki akan kembali kepelukan Taehyung?"

"tapi kali ini Minki berpacaran dengan Bogum. Sahabat Taehyung dikampus. Bukankah itu sama halnya mereka mengkhianati Taehyung? Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan Minki yang selalu memanfaatkan Taehyung. Aku sudah sering memberitahu Taehyung tentang itu tapi si Kim Bodoh yang keras kepala itu tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Dan See? Meskipun sudah di khianati, Taehyung tetap menemui Minki" jelas Namjoon sedikit kesal.

"menurutku Minki lah yang bodoh. Dia hanya melihat Taehyung dimasa sekarang, tidak melihat Taehyung di tiga tahun kedepan. Memiliki Kim Taehyung itu sama saja dengan berinfestasi untuk masa depan. Meskipun Taehyung tidak secerdas kau tapi otak jeniusnya yang selalu memiliki ide unik sangat bisa diandalkan. Ayahmu bahkan selalu memintanya menulis beberapa proposal bisnisnya"

"kau Tau? Bukan hanya ayahku yang mengiginkan Taehyung bekerja diperusahaannya. Tapi beberapa rekan bisnis ayahku juga. beberapa minggu lalu Taehyung melakukan persentase diperusahaan pusat. Dan ayahku mengatakan bahwa saat itu juga dia berhasil membuat para klien kagum padanya" Kekeh Namjoon mengingat betapa terobsesinya ayahnya kepada Taehyung.

"jadi maksud Oppa, saat Taehyung datang kemari waktu itu. Dia sedang patah hati?" Tanya Jungkook akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Dari sekian banyak cerita tentang Kim Taehyung hanya itu yang bisa ditangkapnya dengan jelas.

"iya. Tapi hanya hari itu saja. Karena seperti biasa, Kim Taehyung akan kembali mencintai MinKi tanpa peduli seberapa banyak gadis itu menyakitinya. kenapa? Apa saat itu Taehyung juga bercerita sesuatu padamu?" Jungkook hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecut. Jadi saat itu dia tidur dengan orang yang sedang patah hati?. Pikirnya miris.

 _Kenapa hatinya merasa terluka?_

"ah Cham.. kenapa kita jadi membicarakan Kim Taehyung?" Ucap Seokjin.

Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "kenapa baru sadar sekarang?" batinnya.

"jadi Jungkookie sebaiknya kau diantar Taehyung saja, sebentar lagi dia sampai. Hampir setiap hari dia menemui Minki, jadi kurasa dia bisa membantumu dengan baik" ucap Namjoon.

"tidak Oppa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhwatirkanku. Aku naik bis saja" tolak Jungkook. menyudahi acara makannya dan beranjak pergi dari meja makan. Ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba dengan nafas tercekat ketika Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang berdiri tegak dengan tangan menggantung diudara seperti hendak mengetuk pintu.

 _Kim Taehyun_ _g_.

Meskipun warna rambut pemuda itu berubah, tapi Jungkook masih ingat dengan jelas wajah datar, hidung mancung dan sorot mata elang itu.

Mereka masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu, Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya digagang pintu ketika mata elang itu menatap langsung kedalam matanya.

"oh Taehyung kau sudah datang?" dan Jungkook bernafas lega ketika suara Namjoon menyelamatkannya dari kungkungan tatapan Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam memandangi kota Seoul dari balik jendela Bis. Berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kearah samping kanan tempat Taehyung duduk saat ini. Setelah semua usaha penolakan yang dilakukannya didalam apartement tadi, Jungkook akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah saat Seokjin mendorongnya keluar bersama Taehyung menuju halte Bis. Dan Jungkook semakin pasrah saat Keluar dari apartement dan menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar bingung akan melakukan apa. Ia bahkan tidak tau bis apa yang harus dia naiki untuk menuju Konkuk University.

Belum ada percakapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Jungkook duduk di sisi paling kiri Bis sedangkan Taehyung duduk di sisi paling kanan.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak saat Bis itu berhenti disebuah halte pemberhentian, memandang sedikit kearah Taehyung dan saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya, Jungkook tidak perlu isyarat lagi bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Gadis itu langsung berdiri mengikuti langkah Kim Taehyung tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya.

Mereka masih berjalan dalam diam seolah eksistensi keduanya tidak pernah ada, Taehyung berjalan didepan dan Jungkook terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba dalam sebuah universitas yang sangat Luas. Banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang didalamnnya membuat Jungkook Sedikit kesusahan menyusul langkah Taehyung yang lebih cepat dari langkahnya.

"aww" Jungkook meringis saat bahunya tidak sengaja menabrak seorang mahasiswa. Membungkuk sedikit untuk meminta maaf lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari Kim Taehyung sudah tidak berada didepannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sedikit panik, gedung ini terlalu luas, dan terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Ia bingung harus kemana.

Dengan langkah takut-takut, Jungkook akhirnya memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri gedung itu. Menengok kesana-kemari untuk mencari letak Fakultas seni. Hingga langkahnya terhenti Saat sebuah tangan besar menggenggam pergelangannya."hati-hatilah saat berjalan. Kampus sedang sangat ramai saat ini" Disusul suara baritone milik Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook medongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat Taehyung. pemuda itu sedikit berdehem menyadari kelancangannya lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"fakultas seni berada disebelah sana" Ucap Taehyung lagi. Menunjuk tempat dibalik bahu Jungkook. gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung dan berbalik mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang sudah berjalan duluan.

 _La_ _g_ _i._ Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Namun kali ini langkah Taehyung sedikit lambat untuk menyesuaikan langkah Jungkook yang beberapa kali terhenti akibat menabrak mahasiswa lain. Taehyung yang mulai jengah melihat Jungkook yang terus menabrak ataupun tertabrak mahasiswa lain akhirnya kembali meraih tangan gadis itu, dan menariknya berjalan.

Jungkook hanya mengikut saja tanpa banyak protes, merasa risih juga terus dipegang seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk berjalan sendiri ditempat asing ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Jungkook dan Taehyung akhirnya sampai di fakultas Seni. Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya melihat gedung fakultasnya yang sangat megah.

"aku harus menemui seseorang, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu sampai selesai. Aku akan menghubungi temanku untuk membantumu" Ucap Taehyung setelah melepaskan genggamannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti gedung itu sambil menunggu Taehyung menghubungi seseorang melalui Handphonenya.

"Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kita menunggunya disana" tunjuk Taehyung pada sebuah bangku dekat taman kecil fakultas itu. Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Itu.. tentang malam itu… aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Sungguh. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa hal itu terjadi" Taehyung kembali bersuara sesaat setelah mereka menduduki bangku itu.

 _Kenapa Ia Harus men_ _g_ _un_ _g_ _kitnya?_

"aku tahu. Bukankah kau sudah minta maaf melalui kertas itu?" Jungkook mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa seharian ini terus berada disekitar Kim Taehyung, dan Ia tidak mau semakin tersiksa dengan terus mengingat kejadian itu.

"aku meninggalkan nomor telponku disana. kupikir kau akan menelponku dan memakiku, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Tanya Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"haruskah aku melakukannya? Jika aku melakukannya.. apa kau akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah kau ambil?" Sela Jungkook cepat. Kemarahan kembali menyeruak didalam hatinya.

"aku… aku memang tidak bisa.. justru itu aku semakin merasa bersalah.. kupikir kau akan memakiku.. tapi kau tidak melakukannya,, kau tidak marah padaku?"

"aku marah Kim Taehyung-ssi.. aku sangat marah.. menyebut namamu pun membuatku marah.. bahkan jika bisa, ingin sekali aku.. ingin sekali aku mencabik-cabik wajahmu dan merobek bibirmu yang… yang sudah… menyentuhku" Jungkook menarik sedikit nafasnya yang memburu, menggit bibir menahan air mata yang siap meluncur dari tempatnya.

"aku marah.. sangat marah Kim Taehyung-ssi,, bahkan rasanya aku ingin menguliti diriku sendiri saat melihat bekas-bekas yang kau tinggalkan disana" Jungkook menunduk, menggenggam kuat ujung kemejanya "tapi… aku tidak bisa, aku tau kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kita berdua dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini" dan cairan yang ditahannya akhirnya keluar. gadis itu menangis _la_ _g_ _i._

Jungkook mengusap air matanya kasar. Lalu mengadahkan kepala dan memberanikan diri menatap pemuda disampingnya. "aku marah Kim Taehyung-ssi.. tapi bagaimanapun aku marah dan memaki semua orang. Semuanya sudah terjadi,, tidak ada yang bisa dikembalikan. Anggap saja saat itu kita berdua sedang sial.. aku hanya ingin mencoba melupakan malam itu, jika tidak.. mungkin aku akan gila.. jadi bisakah kau membantuku untuk tidak mengungkitnya?

Taehyung terhenyak mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Ia menjadi semakin merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit malam itu.. dan hanya kata "maaf" yang sekali lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya sebuah suara cempreng yang menyerukkan nama Taehyung terdengar membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"oh kau sudah datang?" Tanya Taehyung menghampiri seorang gadis yang tadi memanggilnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan raut bersalahnya.

Jungkook tidak bergeming.. hatinya masih sedikit terguncang.. Ia hanya memandang gadis berpipi tembem yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, kini tengah tersenyum padanya membuat mata sipitnya tertutup rapat.

"apakah dia sepupu Namjoon yang akan menjadi mahasiswa baru disini Tae?" Tanya gadis itu bersemangat.

"Iya. Dan dia bukan sepupu Namjoon Hyung, tapi sepupu pacar Namjoon, Seokjin Noona" jawab Taehyung membenarkan omongan gadis itu, meskipun pembenarannya juga salah.

"nah Jungkook perkenalkan. Dia temanku yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan prosedur pendaftaran hari ini" Ucap Taehyung memperkenalkan gadis itu kembali dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Haaaai.. Park Jimin Inmida,, kau bisa memanggilku Jimin. Aku mengambil Jurusan seni dan berada satu tingkat diatasmu.. jadi kau harus memanggilku Eonni" ucap gadis bernama Jimin itu penuh ceria.. terlalu bersemangat menurut Jungkook.

Jungkook menundukkan badannya sedikit "Jeon Jungkook Inmida" ucapnya sopan.

"Hmmm jadi namamu Jongkook? Tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu.. tapi tidak apa-apa.. kau tetap imut.. ehehehe"

"Jungkook" koreksi Jungkook cepat.

"ohh Jungkook?" ulang Jimin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"oh hehehe maafkan aku" ucap Jimin tersenyum lebar membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Kyaaa Tae.. dia imut sekali.. aku jadi iri" pekik Jimin membuat Jungkook mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya kaget sementara Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata jengah melihat reaksi berlebihan teman SMA-nya itu.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Taehyung pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan Jimin langsung membawa Jungkook untuk menyelesaikan prosedur pendaftarannya,, Jimin juga membawanya mengelilingi fakultas.

Jungkook sedikit berterima kasih kepada Taehyung karena memperkenalkan Park Jimin padanya, gadis itu sangat ceria dan terlalu bersemangat membuat Jungkook selalu tersenyum dan melupakan sedikit hal yang sempat diungkit Taehyung tadi. Jimin bahkan menolak tawaran pacarnya, Jung Heoseok yang juga merupakan senior fakultas seni tahun ketiga itu ingin mengantarnya pulang demi mengajarkan Jungkook cara menaiki Bis ke kampus mereka.

.

.

Sudah sebulan ini Jungkook menjalani masa kuliahnya dengan tenang, dan menjadi sangat dekat dengan Jimin. Saking dekatnya, Jungkook bahkan dekat dengan pacar Jimin yang tidak kalah semangatnya. Jungkook selalu tertawa melihat pasangan itu. unik, lucu dan heboh. Jimin yang penakut tidak kalah penakutnya dari Heoseok. Pernah suatu hari, mereka bertiga pergi menonton film dibioskop dan memilih film horror dengan Jimin yang modus ingin dipeluk Heoseok saat ketakutan. tapi bukannya mendapat pelukan, mereka malah harus keluar lebih awal karena Heoseok yang tidak tenang saat menonton. Tidak masalah jika Heoseok hanya berteriak, tapi yang jadi masalah, pemuda itu juga akan menendang saat hantu film itu muncul membuat pengunjung yang ada disekitar mereka mengeluh. Jadi daripada diamuk massal, mereka lebih memilih pulang, dan sejak saat itu, Jimin bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengajak Heoseok untuk menonton film horror lagi.

Sudah sebulan ini juga, Jungkook tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung. Mungkin tidak ingin bertemu lebih tepatnya. Jungkook akan mengurung dikamar saat Namjoon meminta Taehyung datang ke apartement mereka untuk menemuinya sebab Namjoon nyaris 24 jam berada diapartement mereka dan akan menghindar saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat Taehyung difakultas mereka untuk menemui Minki –gadis yang dicintai Taehyung– yang berada dikelas yang sama dengan Jimin.

Tidak ada alasan khusus Jungkook menghindari Taehyung. hanya saja saat ini, gadis itu sedang berusaha melupakan tentang kejadian 'itu' dan menurut Jungkook, berada disamping Taehyung hanya akan membuatnya terus mengingatnya. Jadi Jungkook sebisa mungkin menghindari Taehyung. Dan sepertinya usahanya itu berhasil. meskipun tidak bisa sepenuhnya lupa, tapi setidaknya Jungkook tidak lagi terlalu mengingatnya.

Dan Hari ini, dengan senyum cerianya, Jungkook berniat menemui Seokjin dirumah sakit tempat sunbae yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu menjalani praktek, sebab sudah dua hari ini Seokjin tidak pulang ke apartement mereka dan Jungkook berinisiatif untuk membawakannya makanan buatannya. Seokjin adalah mahasiswi kedokteran semester akhir, jadi gadis itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sakit.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di lobi Rumah sakit, bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang terdengar dari aerphonenya. Tapi senandungnya tiba-tiba terhenti kala merasa sesuatu yang asing hendak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia segera berlari memasuki toilet terdekat dan berjongkok pada salah satu bilik toilet, tapi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tidak ada satupun yang dimuntahkan selain cairan bening yang sedikit kecut.

Belakangan ini, Jungkook memang merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia jadi sering cepat lelah, selang dua hari Ia pasti mual-mual sebelum sarapan atau makan siang, nafsu makannya juga sedikit tidak teratur, dia akan merasa cepat lapar, dan jika sudah makan, Ia akan jadi cepat kenyang. Jungkook menghela nafas lalu memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya hendak keluar dari toilet, namun terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dari balik bilik tempatnya berada.

" _apa yan_ _g_ _in_ _g_ _in kau tanyakan sampai harus menyeretku kesini Jiminie? Aku harus menemui Jun_ _g_ _kook._ " Itu suara Seokjin. Ia bersama Jimin?. Mereka berdua memang dekat akhir-akhir ini, selain karena Jimin yang selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke apartement mereka, pacar dari keduanya juga teman dekat yang sama-sama suka mengaransemen lagu.

" _diruan_ _g_ _an tadi banyak sekali oran_ _g_ _, dan aku harus se_ _g_ _era membicarakan den_ _g_ _anmu tentan_ _g_ _ini Eonni"_ Suara Jimin terdengar bergetar.

" _Hmmm. Baiklah apa yan_ _g_ _in_ _g_ _in kau bicarakan?_ "

" _Eo-Eonni, sudah dua bulan ini aku tidak datan_ _g_ _bulan_ "

" _Mwo? Maksudmu?_ "

" _aku ju_ _g_ _a tidak yakin Eonni tapi.. tapi apa yan_ _g_ _kupikirkan san_ _g_ _at membuatku takut.. Hiks_ "

" _tenan_ _g_ _lah dulu Jimine, meman_ _g_ _nya kau pernah melakukannya den_ _g_ _an si Kuda itu? Berapa kali?_ "

" _Eonni. Berhenti men_ _g_ _atainya Kuda… kami.. kami hanya melakukannya sekali sekitar dua bulan yan_ _g_ _lalu_ "

" _Jinjjah? Hahaha aku tidak menyan_ _g_ _ka si Kuda itu berhasil menidurimu_ "

" _aish Eonni. Berhentilah bercanda. Aku serius.. ap-apa seseoran_ _g_ _bisa hamil den_ _g_ _an hanya sekali melakukannya_?"

" _Hmm ter_ _g_ _antun_ _g_ "

" _Ter_ _g_ _antun_ _g_?

" _Iya. Ter_ _g_ _antun_ _g_ _ba_ _g_ _aimana cara kalian melakukannya. Aku serin_ _g_ _melakukannya den_ _g_ _an Namjoonie dan see? aku tidak hamil_ "

Hening sejenak.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" _jadi.. kalian serin_ _g_ _melakukannya_?"

" _aish diamlah.. jadi be_ _g_ _ini,, tidak semua oran_ _g_ _akan lan_ _g_ _sun_ _g_ _hamil setelah bercinta, apala_ _g_ _i hanya satu kali melakukannya.. kau mun_ _g_ _kin akan hamil jika melakukannya disaat-saat tertentu_ "

" _disaat-saat tertentu? Seperti_?"

" _seperti dalam masa subur. kau bisa hamil bahkan hanya den_ _g_ _an sekali bercinta jika kalian melakukannya dalam masa suburmu dan dia menumpahkan cairannya didalammu, dan seberapa banyak dia menumpahkannya.. sekaran_ _g_ _aku in_ _g_ _in bertanya.. kalian melakukannya sebelum atau sesudah kau datan_ _g_ _bulan?_ "

" _mmm.. sekitar ti_ _g_ _a hari setelah datan_ _g_ _bulan.. apa pen_ _g_ _aruhnya Eonni?_ "

" _masa subur wanita adalah masa-masa datan_ _g_ _bulan.._ _apa saat melakukannya dia menumpahkan cairannya didalammu?_ "

" _aish Eonni.. itu pRivacy_ "

" _jawab saja.._ "

" _Emmmm.. be_ _g_ _itulah.._ "

" _berapa kali?_ "

" _aish Eonni!_ "

" _katakana saja berapa kali_?"

" _Hosiki terlalu men_ _gg_ _airahkan.. aku tidak sempat men_ _g_ _hitun_ _g_ _nya_ "

" _Hmmm berarti kemun_ _g_ _kinan besar, kau meman_ _g_ _hamil_ "

" _Huweeee… Hiks… Eonni eotteokeh?_ "

" _sebaiknya se_ _g_ _era hubun_ _g_ _i Heoseok dan katakan padanya.. minta dia menemanimu memeriksakan diri untuk memastikan_ "

" _Hiks.. baiklah.. tapi eonni.. aku takut_ "

" _tidak_ _apa-apa.. ah cham.. jika ku perhatikan, kau terlalu se_ _g_ _ar untuk ukuran oran_ _g_ _hamil_ "

" _Apa maksudmu_?"

" _apa kau tidak pernah mual, pusin_ _g_ _atau seba_ _g_ _ainya_?"

" _tentu saja aku merasakannya.. akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa mual di pa_ _g_ _i hari, cepat lelah dan tidak nafsu makan_ "

 **De** **g**

Kenapa yang dirasakan Jimin sama dengan yang dirasakannya?

" _sebaiknya kau cepat memeriksanya.. Kalau be_ _g_ _itu sebaiknya kita se_ _g_ _era keluar dari sini.. Jun_ _g_ _kookie pasti sudah menun_ _gg_ _uku dari tadi, beruntun_ _g_ _toilet ini sepi jadi tidak ada yan_ _g_ _menden_ _g_ _ar ren_ _g_ _ekanmu itu_ "

Dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan suara debuman pintu yang tertutup.

Jungkook memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Sekelebat pikiran negative kembali memenuhi pikirannya.. Ia segera duduk dibilik Toilet itu dan memegangi perutnya. perasaanya kalut dan takut.. dan saat ini hanya satu kata yang bisa dipikirkannya..

 _Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yuhhuuu sequel lagi… maafkan kata-kata yang sedikit lebay… heheh

 **A/N :** avaikan slight Taehyung… -_- sebenarnya saya cukup bingung mau masukin siapa ,, ada yang nyaranin buat masukin Mingku x Woonwoo tapi saya gak tau diantara couple itu siapa ukenya.. saya awalnya kepikiran buat masukin Minjae, soalnya mereka bertiga (Tae, Bogum and Minjae) kan berteman.. tapi saya pernah baca FF Vkook yang Minki (Ren Nuest) jadi orang ketiganya Vkook.. jadilah saya masukin MinKi..

 **Sekali la** **g** **i,,, jika ada yan** **g** **tidak suka den** **g** **an slih** **g** **t .. Tombol close selalu tersedia.**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca mem-follow, mem-favorit dan me- _review_ Sequel sebelumnya..

Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaah.. :) :)

Kalau Review memuaskan,, saya bakal Update asap.. heheh


	5. Chapter 5

Suni Present.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #4**

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Park Jimin (GS)

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (slight) NamJin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, Sedikit NC.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma minjam nama.

.

.

* * *

.

Jeon Jungkook meremas kuat celana Jeans yang dikenakannya sembari berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat Seokjin melakukan praktek setelah sebelumnya membatalkan janjinya untuk bertemu. Sekelebat pikiran negative menghinggapi otaknya sekarang.

" _kau mun_ _g_ _kin akan hamil jika melakukannya disaat-saat tertentu"_

" _akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa mual di pa_ _g_ _i hari, cepat lelah dan tidak nafsu makan"_

" _berarti kemun_ _g_ _kinan besar, kau meman_ _g_ _hamil"_

Percakapan antara Seokjin dan Jimin terus terngiang dikepalanya. Membuatnya menjadi kalut. Sekelebat pertanyaan seperti… Bagaimana jika Ia mengalami hal yang sama dengan sahabatnya Jimin?, Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kuliahnya yang baru memasuki semester pertama?, Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Seokjin dan Eommanya? Dan…. _ba_ _g_ _aimana den_ _g_ _an Respon Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _?_.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya takut akan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Gadis itu segera menghentikan taxi dan kembali ke apartementnya. Masuk secara serampangan dan langsung Mengurung diri dikamar dan melipat kedua lututnya didepan dada.

Jemari ramping Jungkook meraih Handphone yang berada di Tas kecilnya. Mencari nama kontak yang sempat disimpannya sebulan lalu, menekan Icon Hijau dengan gemetar ketika Nama _Kim Taehyun_ _g_ tertera dilayar itu.

Ia betul-betul tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan pemuda itu, tapi… Kim Taehyung pernah bilang agar Jungkook menghubunginya jika sesuatu terjadi. Dan mungkin Jungkook harus menghubungi Taehyung untuk menceritakan kegelisahannya. _Entahlah._

" _Hallo?"_ suara baritone Taehyung langsung terdengar menyapa indra pendengaran Jungkook setelah bunyi _tuuut_ ketiga.

" _Hallo. siapa ini?"_ tubuh Jungkook langsung menegang. Ia menelan ludah dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membalas sapaan itu.

"H-Hallo. Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

" _Iya. Ini aku. siapa ini?"_

"ini aku… Jeon Jungkook"

Hening untuk beberapa menit

" _Iya. Ada apa Jun_ _g_ _kook-ssi?_ "

Lagi.. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. _Haruskah Ia memberitahu Kim Taehyung?_ "bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan" Jungkook merutuki nadanya yang bergetar.

" _Tentu. Kau bisa men_ _g_ _irimkan pesan. Kapan dan dimana kau in_ _g_ _in bertemu_ " sementara suara Taehyung terdengar datar disana.

"baiklah. Terima kasih Taehyung-ssi" dan Jungkook mengakhiri panggilan itu tanpa menunggu respon Taehyung.

.

.

Kim Taehyung berjalan santai menuju Hollys café. Nama Café yang di kirimkan Jungkook lewat pesan. tempat Ia dan gadis itu akan bertemu. Taehyung sangat Tampan dengan balutan kaos merah yang dilapisi _Coat_ cokelat dan dipadukan Celana Denim biru membalut kaki panjangnya.

Mata elang itu berpendar ketika memasuki café dan menemukan seorang gadis manis tengah duduk disudut ruangan dengan tangan yang mengepal diatas meja.

"Maaf. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" gadis itu terlihat sedikit terlonjak lalu kemudian menggeleng dan mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk.

"jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Jungkook-ssi?" Tanya Taehyung ketika bokongnya menduduki kursi yang berada dihadapan Jungkook. berbasa-basi memang bukanlah tipenya.

Jungkook berdehem sebentar, hendak membuka suara namun terhenti saat suara dering Handphone Taehyung mendahuluinya.

"sebaiknya kau mengangkatnya dulu" ujar Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Taehyung melirik sebentar melihat nama pemanggilnya lalu menaruh kembali Handphone itu. "Ini dari Heoseok Hyung. kurasa bukan hal penting"

"tapi mungkin juga penting. Angkat saja dulu"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sebentar sebelum ahirnya mengangguk dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hmm" gumam Taehyung ketika benda persegi panjang itu menempel ditelinganya.

 _"Yak! BlankTae kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya Huh?"_ Taehyung menjauhkan sedikit telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Heoseok diseberang telpon.

"ada apa?"

 _"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Kau dimana?"_

"Hollys café. Ada apa?" tanyanya, mengabaikan gerutuan sahabatnya.

 _"apa yang kau lakukan disana? Tumben tidak ke fakultas seni?"_

"Aku ada urusan disini. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hyung? seseorang juga sedang menungguku untuk berbicara" Taehyung tidak mempermasalahkan nada sindiran Heoseok untuknya. Ia tahu, sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya tidak ada yang menyukai hubungannya dengan Min Ki. Namun, Ia harus segera mengakhiri panggilan itu sebab sepertinya Jungkook lebih memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

 _"ck. Dasar tidak sabaran.. Jiminie dan aku mempunyai sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan pada kalian semua. Datanglah sebelum jam makan siang"_ Taehyung mengernyit mendengar nada serius yang dilontarkan Hyung paling Hyperaktifnya itu.

"tapi Hyung. ini sudah hampir jam makan siang" Taehyung melirik jam pada pergrlangannya yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

 _"Hmm ini memang mendadak. Jadi bisakah kau segera selesaikan urusanmu dan datang kesini?"_

"baiklah" Taehyung tidak bisa menolak ketika Heoseok sudah berbicara serius.

 _"ah yah. Bisakah kau mampir ke fakultas seni? Jemput Jungkook. Jimin ingin dia datang kesini juga. katanya Jimin sudah menghubunginya tapi Si gadis imut itu menolak. Bisakah kau membujuknya?"_

"kenapa harus aku?" Taehyung melirik sebentar kearah Jungkook yang tengah asyik memainkan

 _"well entahlah. Bukankah kalian sudah lama saling mengenal? Kau kan yang memperkenalkan Jungkook pada Jimin? Lagipula kau sudah terbiasa ke fakultas seni. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika kali ini kau kesana untuk menjemput gadis lain"_ terdengar nada sindiran lagi disana.

"tapi….."

 _"sudahlah.. cepat kemari sebelum Jimin mengamuk"_

Dan panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak. Taehyung mendengus lalu kembali menghadap Jungkook yang masih asyik dengan Handphonenya. Taehyung berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Mmm.. jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jungkook-ssi?" tanya Taehyung kemudian

"aku.. aku.." Jungkook merutuki kegugupannya. Jujur saja, Ia sebenarnya bingung harus memulai berbicara bagaimana kepada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Bunyi 'ting' kembali mengalihkan Jungkook.

' _kau datang saja yah Jungkookie, Taehyung akan menjemputmu'_

Pesan dari Jimin.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah. Melirik kearah Taehyung yang masih menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Heoseok tadi menelponku. Katanya dia dan Jimin memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Mereka memintaku untuk membawamu juga kesana"

Taehyung Tahu. Jungkook kesulitan untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang entah apa itu. Jadi mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan akan mengurangi kecanggungan yang menerpa keduanya.

"Iya.. Jiminie Eonni terus menghubungiku dari tadi" _mungkin Ia mengatakannya dilain waktu saja._

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kesana. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka berdua" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi tidak melangkahkan kakinya membuat Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya melihat pemuda itu yang masih berdiri memandangnya.

" **kita** kesana. Jimin memintaku membawamu kesana" Taehyung menekankan katanya. Melihat Jungkook yang belum mengerti dengan kata 'kita'

"o-oh. Nde" Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Entah kenapa, tatapan mata elang Taehyung seolah mengintimidasinya untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu keluar dari café.

.

.

"Jungkookie.."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil menerima pelukan hangat Jimin sesaat setelah Ia dan Taehyung memasuki apartement Heoseok. Jimin menuntunnya kearah ruang makan lalu berpamitan lagi menuju dapur. Jungkook memandang takjub kearah meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa hidangan menggiurkan. Ia tersenyum kearah Heosoek yang duduk pada Ujung meja makan.. lalu pandangannya beralih pada Namjoon yang juga berada disana tengah bercengkrama dengan gadis manis berkulit putih pucat, bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna _cream._ Jungkook ingat, gadis itu adalah gadis yang berada di handphone Namjoon. Penyebab pertengkaran Seokjin dan kekasihnya. Penyebab Seokjin tidak jadi meminum Jus buatan Namjoon dan berakhir dengan dirinya_

"Yoongi Noona. Kau juga datang?" pikiran Jungkook buyar ketika suara Taehyung terdengar dibelakangnya. Tepat dibelakangnya. Bahkan Jungkook dapat merasakan dada bidang Taehyung dibahu kanannya serta Jakunnya yang bergerak-gerak disisi kepalanya ketika pemuda itu berbicara.

 _Terlalu dekat._ Jungkook mematung ditempatnya.

"tentu saja bodoh. Aku cukup penasaran ingin mendengar hal yang akan disampaikan si Kuda jelek itu.. Oh! Dan siapa gadis imut yang kau bawa itu?"

Jungkook tersentak dan jantungnya hampir melompat saat Taehyung memegang kedua bahunya dan menggesernya kesamping kanan. Jungkook memang berdiri diambang pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang depan dan ruang makan.

"tolong jangan menghalangi jalan" bisik Taehyung tepat disamping telinganya.

 _Kenapa tubuhnya harus bereaksi berlebihan?_

"dia Jungkook. adik sepupu Seokjin Noona. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang dan memilih berbaring santai di studio" Taehyung berujar santai. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri sekaku robot di tempatnya.

"kenapa masih berdiri disana Kookie? Kemarilah duduk" Seokjin berujar dari arah dapur. Diikuti Jimin dibelakangnya. Menarikkembali kesadaran Jungkook yang sempat buyar.

"Eonni. Kau juga datang? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya.

"heheh Mianhae. Praktekku selesai lebih cepat. Dan Namjoon tiba-tiba menjemputku di Rumah sakit. Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Lagipula Jimin bilang dia sudah meminta Taehyung menjemputmu" Seokjin menuntut Jungkook untuk duduk diantara Namjoon dan Jimin tapi Yoongi keburu mengitrupsinya.

"Kau imut sekali Jungkookie. Duduklah disampingku" Yoongi berujar sambil menunjuk kursi disampingnya. Jungkook tidak merespon sebab kursi yang ditunjuk gadis bernama Yoongi itu sudah ditempati Taehyung.

"Tae kau duduk dipinggir saja" Yoongi berujar lagi. Sementara Taehyung hanya mendengus dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

Melihat senyuman yang terpatri dibibir Yoongi mau tidak mau membuat Jungkook mengitari meja dan duduk disamping Yoongi dan Taehyung. Sementara Kursi yang hendak ditempatinya tadi kini ditempati Seokjin.

"nah Jungkook. perkenalkan. aku Min Yoongi. Sahabat seperjuangan Si Kuda Heoseok dan Si Monster Namjoon sekaligus sepupu dari Si aneh Taehyung. Kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi Eonni"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah Yoongi "ne. Eonni"

"kau mungkin lebih pantas memanggilnya Halmeoni daripada Eonni" Heosoek berujar santai dan mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Yoongi yang duduk tepat disisi kirinya membuat gelak tawa diruang makan itu.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada disana serta interaksi yang terjadi diantara mereka. Heoseok duduk dikepala meja, dengan Jimin duduk disisi kanan bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon. Sementara disisi Kiri ada Yoongi, dirinya dan Taehyung. Perasaan canggungnya terganti manjadi perasaan hangat menyadari Ia _mungkin_ dianggap sebagai bagian dari lingkaran persahabatan mereka.

"sudah.. sudah.. sebaiknya kita segera makan. Supnya bisa dingin" Seokjin segera melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Heoseok dan Yoongi.

Mereka semua mengangguk lalu mulai menyantap makanan yang tersedia dimeja itu.

"jadi… apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan Heoseokie?" Namjoon bertanya disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka. Memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

Heoseok menghentikan makanan yang hendak Ia suapkan dimulutnya. Berdehem sebentar, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Pemuda berambut mangkok itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu memandang satu persatu wajah yang ada disana dengan tatapan serius..

1 detik

2 detik

Tatapan serius itu perlahan berubah menjadi senyum merekah, sebelum akhirnya….

"KYAAAAAA Jiminie hamil. DIA HAMIL ANAKKU. Jimin sedang mengandung anakku"

Teriakan hebohnya menggelegar diruang makan itu. Lengkap dengan tarian bebeknya. Membuat Jungkook yang hendak minum tersedak minumannya.

"astaga Hyung tidak perlu sampai berteriak juga" gerutu Taehyung refleks menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook dan membersihkan air yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu akibat terbatuk. Ia meirik kearah Jimin yang tengah tersipu malu, Seokjin yang tersenyum hangat, Namjoon yang melongo dan Yoongi yang menatap malas kearah Heoseok.

"jadi kau mengumpulkan kami kemari untuk mengumumkan hal itu?" Yoongi bertanya, setelah Heoseok duduk kembali ditempatnya.

"Iya. Dua hari yang lalu Jiminie mengeluh padaku. Dan aku mengantarkannya kerumah sakit. Dan setelah diperiksa, ternyata dia positif hamil" jelasnya bersemangat.

"Wow. Kau hebat Heosokie. Tak kusangka kau berhasil menghamili permpuan juga" celetuk Namjoon setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"jadi kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?" kali ini Seokjin yang bertanya.

"kami masih harus membujuk orang tua Heoseok Oppa, Eonni" kali ini Jimin yang menyahut.

"maksudmu?" Yoongi kembali bersuara.

Heoseok menghela nafas berat. "setelah mendengar kabar dari dokter. Aku langsung menghubungi kedua orang tua kami. Mereka sangat marah. Dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon" jelas Heoseok. Rautnya kembali serius.

"Sore itu, aku dan Jimin langsung berangkat ke Busan untuk memnita Restu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ayah Jimin nyaris membunuhku. Beruntung Ibu Jimin menahannya. aku menerima kemarahan itu, aku sadar. Jimin masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung". lanjutnya

"beruntung. Ayah akhirnya luluh setelah melihat Heoseok Oppa yang terus berdiri di depan halaman rumah selama dua hari berturut-turut" Jimin menimpali. Ada guratan sedih diwajahnya

"dan saat pagi tadi Ayah Jimin memberikanku Restu, kami segera kembali Ke Seoul dan mengumpulkan kalian semua. untuk memberitahu kabar bahagia ini. Kalian adalah sahabatku dan aku membutuhkan dukungan kalian. Besok aku akan pulang ke Gwangju untuk meminta Restu langsung pada kedua orang Tuaku" Heoseok berujar lagi. Menggeggam tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya penuh kelembutan disambut senyuman hangat dari gadis itu.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu dibuat terperangah.

"berjuanglah. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Dan selamat untuk bayi Kalian" Taehyung berujar. Memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Tae" gumam Heoseok.

Dan mereka semua kembali untuk makan. Tapi tidak untuk Jungkook. gadis itu masih memikirkan cerita Heoseok.. ketakutan kembali menghampirinya.. bagaimana Jika Ia bernasib sama dengan Jimin. Apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Dan apakah Taehyung akan memperjuangkannya seperti Heoseok memperjuangkan Jimin?

Jungkook tersenyum miris atas pemikirannya. Jimin adalah kekasih Heoseok. Pantas Jika pemuda itu memperjuangkannya. Tapi Taehyung? Jungkook tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya. Dan lagi, _Taehyung masih mempunyai orang yang dicintainya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Maaf gak bisa nepatin janji buat Update asap,, otak lagi sekarat Jeongmal Mianhae :( :( *Bow…

Dan ini ketiknya buru-buru jadi maaf kalau jelek banget..

Soal pertanyaan.. Jungkoo hamilkah? Chapter depan bakal terjawab…

 **A/N :**

Yoongi itu udah muncul di Chap awal and di sequel pertama (Pas Namjin ngobrol di mobil)

Jangan heran kalau si Chim bisa hamil(?).. aku pernah baca fakta bahwa : a Rapper Is a good Kisser and a Dancer Is good on the bed,,

Meanwhil.. Heoseok Is a Rapper and Lead Dancer… So… Simpulkan sendiri ajah *apasih *author somplak

Maaf gak bisa balas Review satu-satu.. pokoknya Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca mem-follow, mem-favorit dan me- _review_ Sequel sebelumnya..

Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaah..


	6. Chapter 6

Suni Present.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #5**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin (GS)

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, Sedikit NC.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma minjam nama.

.

.

* * *

.

"siap bercerita?"

Jungkook tersentak ketika suara Taehyung tiba-tiba menyapanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Pemuda itu sedang bersandar pada pintu balkon sambil menatapnya datar. Mereka memang masih di apartement Heoseok. Setelah pengumuman penting Heoseok tadi, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang pulang. Mereka masih berada disana untuk bercengkrama.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat kemudian mengangguk kaku membuat Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk disamping Jungkook yang tengah duduk pada bangku panjang yang tersedia di balkon tersebut.

"jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook mennggigit bibirnya gugup. Memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela nafas berat _la_ _g_ _i_ , Mengumpulkan keberaniannya kemudian berucap. "kau mendengar apa yang disampaikan Heoseok Oppa. Kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk "lalu?"

"ak-aku sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya" Jungkook menunduk, tidak berani menatap Taehyung meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak sedang menatapnya.

"itu wajar.. gadis-gadis selalu menceritakan rahasia mereka satu sama lain"

"tapi Jiminie tidak bercerita padaku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat Ia bercerita dengan Seokjin Eonni"

"lalu? Apa hubungannya? Bisakah kau memperjelas apa yang hendak kau sampaikan? Jangan berbelit-belit"

"maafkan aku, tapii sepertinya.. aku mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang dialami Jimin" Jungkook mempertahankan suaranya agar tak bergetar.

"ap-apa?" Taehyung langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung _lagi_. Memastikan arah pembicaraan Jungkook sebenarnya.

Jungkook meremas kedua jarinya yang bertautan diatas pahanya. Lalu mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang didengarnya dari percakapan Jimin dan Seokjin. Tentu saja melewati bagian 'menumpahkan cairan' selain karena topiknya sangat memalukan. Ia juga tak ingat berapa kali Taehyung menumpahkan dirinya, sebab mereka sama-sama tidak sadar.

"dari apa yang dikeluhkan Jimin Eonni kepada Seokjin Eonni sama seperti yang aku rasakan…" Jungkook menjeda sedikit kalimatnya, menghapus cairan yang menetes begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. melirik sedikit kearah Taehyung yang terus terdiam sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

"….aku takut jika mengalami hal yang sama dengan jimin Eonni. J-jadi. Aku ingin memintamu menemaniku memeriksakan diri, untuk memastikan bahwa perkiraanku benar atau salah"

Jungkook menundukkan lagi kepalanya, kembali menghapus air matanya. Menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu jika…."

"baiklah" perkataan Jungkook terputus oleh perkataan Taehyung. Dan gadis itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"aku akan menemanimu. Jadi jangan menangis" Ucap Taehyung dengan nada datarnya.

"nde?"

"jangan menangis" Ulangnya masih dengan nada datarnya dan Jungkook sulit mengartikan apakah itu suatu perintah atau permintaan. Tapi meski begitu Ia tetap berdehem untuk meredam isaknya. Dan sebelum Jungkook sempat kembali berbicara, Tiba-tiba suasana terang dibalkon itu menjadi gelap. Gadis itu bisa merasakan Telapak besar Taehyung menutupi kedua matanya. Jungkook mengernyit ketika aroma maskulin dari pemuda dihadapannya menggelitik jelas hidungnya, bersamaan dengan hawa hangat dari nafas Taehyung yang terasa sangat dekat dengan permukaan wajahnya.

Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya untuk menurunkan telapak Taehyung yang menutupi penglihatannya namun pergerakannya tertahan ketika merasakan benda kenyal yang lembut tengah menempel dipermukaan bibirnya.

Jantung Jungkook berdebar Tak karuan dan seketika lupa cara bernafas ketika bibir Taehyung bergerak perlahan diatas bibirnya. Otaknya berteriak untuk mendorong pemuda dihadapannya namun bibir Taehyung yang melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman hangat mampu membuat tubuh Jungkook mengkhianati otaknya. Bukannya mendorong, Jungkook malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan Taehyung yang tadi hendak diturunkannya.

"aku akan menemanimu memeriksakan diri, jadi jangan menangis"

Taehyung kembali berucap, Menurunkan tangannya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retinanya sekaligus menata kembali otaknya untuk mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan matanya sontak melotot tak percaya. Tangannya perlahan terangkat menyentuh bibirnya. _Kenapa tadi aku tidak mendorongnya?_

.

.

Jungkook berjalan tergesa menuju halte bis terdekat dari apartementnya. Hari ini, Taehyung berjanji untuk mengantarkannya memeriksakan diri. Gadis itu sudah melupakan insiden di partement Heoseok dua hari yang lalu, kepalanya sudah pening memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya dan Ia tidak ingin semakin dibuat pusing dengan alasan Taehyung menciumnya. Mungkin hanya spontanitas dan ciuman itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang penting bagi Kim Taehyung. Pikirnya.

Ia mengeratkan Jaket cokelatnya dan mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri bersandar pada tiang atap halte bis.

"Taehyung-ssi" panggilnya ketika sudah sampai disamping pemuda itu.

"hmm. Kau tepat waktu, bisnya sebentar lagi akan lewat" ucap Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu duduk dibangku halte itu.

"maaf mengantarmu menggunakan Bis. Kau tau. Aku tidak punya mobil" Taehyung kembali membuka suara.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk mengantarku. Aku justru berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau meluangkan waktumu"

"Taehyung?" Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama menoleh kearah suara lembut yang memanggil nama Taehyung tadi. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde sangat cocok dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Badannya langsing dan tinggi semampai. Gadis itu keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam dan berjalan anggun kearah Taehyung.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Minki-yah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lembut. Dan Jungkook baru pertama kali mendengar Taehyung berbicara seperti itu.

"aku sedang ingin shopping dengan Bogum. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Taehyung?" Tanya gadis bernama Minki itu manja, sambil bergelayut dilengan Taehyung.

"aku sedang ingin ke suatu tempat"

"kemana? Kenapa mengambil bis dari sini? Dan kau ingin pergi bersama siapa?"

"aku ingin mengantarnya" Taehyung melirik sedikit kearah Jungkook.

"siapa gadis imut itu Taehyung? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Kalian mau kemana?"

Jungkook tersenyum melihat sifat manja Minki yang menggemaskan, Dan rentetan pertanyaan yang terkesan posesif darinya. serta Taehyung yang sabar menghadapinya. pantas Taehyung sangat mencintainya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan anggun, sangat cocok jika dipasangankan dengan Taehyung yang dingin dan tampan. Sifat lembut Taehyung pasti hanya ditunjukkan untuk Minki yang manja. Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sebab merasa tidak pantas untuk mendengarkan percakapan dari kedua orang itu.

"dia sepupu Seokjin Noona dan aku harus mengantarnya ke suatu tempat"

"tapi kenapa harus kau?"

"karena aku harus." jawab Taehyung seadanya "Bisnya sudah datang. Aku berangkat dulu dan pergilah temui Bogum. Kasian sedari tadi dia menunggumu dimobil" ucap Taehyung setelah mengacak surai Minki dan mengajak Jungkook naik Bis. Sekali lagi Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan pada Minki.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat memasuki Bis yang terlihat sangat penuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk duduk tapi nihil sebab semua tempat sudah dipenuhi. Dengan terpaksa Ia melangkah ke tengah Bis dan berdiri sambil berpegang pada _Handle grip_ yang telah disediakan, Agak kesulitan harus berdesakan dengan penumpang lain. Jungkook menyesal meminta Taehyung mengantarnya ke rumah sakit yang jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Seokjin praktek tapi Ia juga sedikit merutuki Taehyung yang memilih berangkat dipagi hari yang tentu saja akan padat oleh para pelajar dan pegawai kantor yang hendak ketempat rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Bis mulai berjalan dan penumpang sedikit terhuyung kesamping membuat Jungkook semakin terhimpit. Ia sedikit meringis dan spontan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat penumpang yang berada disekitarnya semakin mendesaknya.

Taehyung yang mendengar ringisan Jungkook segera berbalik kebelakang dan melihat gadis itu yang tehimpit diantara para pekerja kantor. Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jungkook yang terpisah diantara dua penumpang darinya. Dan Mata tajam Taehyung sontak menyipit ketika menyadari seorang Pria yang berada disisi kanan Jungkook tengah memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan lapar. Taehyung terus memperhatikan pria itu yang terus memperhatikan bagian pinggul Jungkook sembari menjilat bibirnya.

 _Pria mesum._ Padahal Jungkook mengenakan pakaian yang sangat sopan. Celana jenas biru yang dipadukan dengan baju biru motif hitam dan dilapisi jaket cokelat. Jungkook juga tidak mengenakan make up tebal yang mecolok. Kecuali bibir plum yang berwarna pink alamainya memang sexy, tapi penampilannya terlihat imut dengan rambut yang digulung keatas dan memperlihatkan leher putihnya. Oke. leher putih yang terexopese itu juga sexy. Tapi itu bukan alasan kuat untuk memandang lapar seorang penumpang yang berpenampilan sopan sementara masih banyak penumpang lain yang jauh lebih sexy daripada Jungkook.

Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan pria mesum itu, Taehyung segera berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, dengan susah payah melewati dua orang penumpang lainnya. Ketika sudah tiba dihadapan Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menarik pinggang gadis itu posesif dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua sambil memandang pria mesum itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"T-Taehyung?" Jungkook terlonjak kaget dengan pelukan posesif yang tiba-tiba itu.

"berhati-hatilah saat naik bis. Pria mesum dibelakangmu hampir melecehkanmu" bisik Taehyung.

"a-a benarkah?. Terima kasih" Jungkook merutuki nadanya yang gugup. Ia merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang terlalu rapat.

Bis berhenti pada sebuah halte dan penumpang yang naik lebih banyak daripada yang turun membuat tubuh mereka semakin rapat dan Jungkook semakin tidak bisa bergerak. Hidung Jungkook bahkan sudah bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Taehyung. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya gelisah.

"kau lelah?" Tanya Taehyung saat merasa Jungkook terus menggerakkan tangannya yang tengah berpegang pada _Handle grip_. Jungkook tidak menjawab, Ia terlalu sibuk untuk bernafas normal ketika bibir Taehyung bergerak teralu dekat dari telinganya.

"berpegang padaku saja" kata Taehyung lagi sembari melepaskan tangan Jungkook dan membawanya untuk berpegangan padanya. Jungkook menurut saja, karena sebenarnya tangannya sedikit pegal akibat berpegangan pada _handle grip_ yang sedikit tinggi itu. Ia memegang kemeja depan Taehyung dan sesekali meremasnya untuk memperkuat pegangannya ketika Bis itu berbelok dan membuatnya terhuyung. Meskipun percuma karena Taehyung sangat erat memeluknya sehingga Ia tidak akan terjatuh.

.

.

Bis berhenti ditempat tujuan mereka dan Jungkook tanpa sadar bernafas lega bisa terbebas dari kungkungan Taehyung. Seperti biasa, mereka lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara. Dan ketakutan kembali menghampiri Jungkook ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah sakit tempatnya akan memeriksakan diri.

Jungkook memegang kuat tali tas yang dikenakannya. Mendudukan dirinya kaku pada salah satu kursi tunggu ketika Taehyung meninggalkannya untuk mengambil nomor antrian.

 _Eomma. Aku bukannya membenci bayi. Aku masih harus kuliah. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu Eomma._ Jungkook terus membatin Hingga tepukan lembut dibahunya mengagetkannya.

"tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sudah mengambil nomor antrian…"

 _Kim Taehyung_

"… dan Jika kekhawatiranmu memang benar… aku tidak akan lari Jungkook-ssi" dan suara lembutnya kembali menyapa indra pendengar Jungkook.

Jungkook memandang tak percaya kearah Taehyung Dan Air matanya tanpa sadar kembali menetes.

"jangan takut. Aku tidak akan lari" ulang Taehyung.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya membiarkan Taeyung menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Ia mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum "terima kasih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Huwaaaa apa ini?

Astaga gak tau mau ngomong apa… semoga pada suka…

Maaf gak bisa balas Review satu-satu.. pokoknya Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca mem-follow, mem-favorit dan me- _review_ Sequel sebelumnya..

Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaah..


	7. Chapter 7

Suni Present.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #** **6**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS)

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS)

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin (GS)

Jung Heoseok

Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, Sedikit NC.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya.. _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

.

"kita bisa menyingkirkannya Taehyung-ssi" Taehyung segera menoleh kearah Jungkook ketika mendengar bisikan gadis itu.

"makudmu?" Taehyung mengernyit memandang Jungkook yang tengah menunduk sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai.

"jika kekhawatiranku memang benar. kita bisa menyingkirkannya" Jungkook menggigit lidahnya mendengar ucapannya sendiri, Pasti Taehyung akan menganggapnya wanita jahat. Tapi Ia sungguh takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kekhawtirannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia memang sangat beryukur keyika Taehyung meyakinkannya bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Meski begitu, Jungkook merasa bahwa itu belum cukup. Ayahnya pati akan membunuhnya. Ia mati-matian mendapatkan izin dari ayahnya untuk bisa berkuliah di Seoul dan tidak mungkin menghancurkannya hanya dalam waktu sebulan. Jungkook hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya yang sudah berusaha membantunya membujuk ayahnya. Lagipula... bagaimana Ia akan menjalani sebuah kehidupan dengan pria yang memiliki cinta lain?.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan lari?"

"aku tau. aku sangat berterimakaih untuk itu. Tapi Taehyung-ssi, perlu usaha keras hingga aku bisa berkuliah disini. aku tidak mungkin menghancurkannya begitu saja. Aku yakin kau juga punya kehidupan pribadi, dan aku tidak ingin hal ini juga menghancurkan kehidupan pribadimu" Jungkook mencoba menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar.

Taehyung menghela nafas, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok putih dihadapan mereka. Jika boleh jujur, ada kekhawatiran yang besar didalam dirinya. Bagaimana jika hal yang ditakutkan Jungkook benar-benar terjadi. Orang tuanya mati-matian mencari uang untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa jika nanti Taehyung mendapatkan masalah. Belum lagi, Taehyung tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Bagaimana Ia akan menghidupi Jungkook? Dan lagi... kehidupan pribadinya.. yah Choi Minki. bagaimana nanti Minki menghadapinya jika suatu saat nanti Minki mengetahui tentang hal yang telah dilakukannya?.

Memikirkan Minki membuat dada Taehyung berdenyut nyeri. Taehyung sangat menyayanginya dan Ia tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Minki memang tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat, tapi meski begitu Ia tetap bersyukur bisa terus berada disekitar gadis itu. Namun jika memang Jungkook hamil, bukankah Ia perlahan akan jauh dari Minki?. Taehyung menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin bisa jauh dari Minki. haruskah Ia menyetujui usulan Jungkook? Tapi...

"ayahku tidak pernah mengajarkanku lari dari tanggung jawab"

 _Taehyun_ _g_ _bukan seoran_ _g_ _pen_ _g_ _ecut._

Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung.

"tapi ayahku bisa membunuhku"

"dan ayahku juga bisa membunuhku"

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook.

"dengar Jungkook-ssi. Aku juga khawatir sama denganmu. Meskipun kita melakukannya secara tidak sadar, Tapi itu tetap kesalahan kita. Kita tidak boleh lari. Lagipula..." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya "ah sudahlah. Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, toh kita belum tau kau hamil atau tidak. iyakan?"

"nyonya Kim?"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya yang hendak berbicara ketika suara nyaring seorang suster mendahuluinya.

"nyonya Kim Taehyung?"

"ya." Taehyung menyahut membuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap bingung kepada suster yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua.

"giliran anda nyonya"

"aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ya. Terima kasih suster" Taehyung kembali menyahut membuat Jungkook kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung yang masih memasang wajah datar. Sementara suster itu hanya terenyum lalu beranjak dari pintu tempatnya berdiri.

"kita tidak mungkin menemui seorang dokter kandungan sebagai dua orang yang saling tidak mengenal Jungkook-ssi" Taehyung berujar santai sembari berdiri dari tempatnya"

.

.

"Nyonya Kim? Silahkan duduk"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan dokter cantik yang tengah duduk diruangan itu.

Bisakah ia tidak dipanggil seperti itu?

Jungkook kemudian duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan dokter itu diikuti oleh Taehyung.

"ahh ternyata kalian pasangan muda" celetuk dokter itu yang kembali di balas senyuman oleh Jungkook. sementara Taehyung hanya memasang ekpresi andalannya.

"jadi ada keluhan apa nyonya Kim?" Tanya dokter tersebut dengan senyum cantik yang sedari tadi tersampir diwajahnya.

Jungkook mencoba mengabaikan panggilan yang sesungguhnya amat mengganggunya sedari tadi, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya guna mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum berucap ragu.

"em. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku. aku merasa cepat lelah, mual-mual sebelum sarapan atau makan siang, nafsu makanku juga sedikit tidak teratur, aku akan merasa cepat lapar, dan jika sudah makan, akan jadi cepat kenyang..." Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya, melirik sedikit kearah Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya kemudian menatap kembali dokter.

"... aku juga sudah sebulan ini belum datang bulan" nada Jungkook sedikit melemah di akhir, Ia meremas kedua tangannya guna menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Dokter dihadapannya tersenyum lebih lebar sembari menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian. "pasangan muda yang menggemaskan" gumamnya, kemudian berdiri seraya berjalan pada sebuah ranjang yang berada disisi ruangan itu lalu meminta Jungkook berbaring disana.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu, namun anggukan kepala dari pemuda itu membuat Jungkook mengikuti perintah dokter tersebut.

"apa tuan Kim ingin menemani istri anda?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk, lalu berdiri disamping ranjang yang ditempati Jungkook.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya ketika dokter tersebut menyingkap baju Jungkook untuk memeriksa perutnya. Yah meskipun Taehyung sudah melihat semuanya –saat Ia memindahkan Jungkook yang tertidur dilantai– tapi tetap saja Ia merasa tidak sopan menatap langsung ketika sang empunya sedang dalam keadaan sadar, bukan tertidur seperti waktu itu.

Jungkook refleks menggenggam telapak Taehyung ketika ujung tetoskop yang dingin menyentuh perutnya, Merasa miris mendapati dirinya memeriksakan diri pada seorang dokter kandungan diusia yang menurutnya masih terlalu muda. Taehyung yang menyadari ketakutan Jungkook segera mengelus rambut gadis itu guna menenangkannya. Sementara dokter yang melihat tingkah kedua muda mudi itu hanya tersenyum geli. Itu hanya pemeriksaan biasa, bukan proses kelahiran tapi raut khawatir pada keduanya benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan menurutnya.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, dokter tersebut menyuruh Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk duduk kembali.

"apa kalian sedang melakukan program?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung kompak memasang wajah bingung mendengar pertanyaan dokter tersebut.

"maksudku apa nyonya Kim sedang melakukan program untuk hamil?" Dokter tersebut mengulang pertanyaannya sembari sedikit terkekeh.

Jungkook dan Taehyung yang baru mengerti pertanyaan dokter itu kompak menggeleng.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi padaku dokter? Ap- apa aku hamil?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut. Dokter menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian.

1detik

2 detik

3 detik

Hening untuk beberapa lama sebelum kemudian dokter itu menjawab...

"tidak. Anda sedang tidak hamil"

"apa?" Jungkook dan Taehyung kembali kompak bertanya. Bukannya mereka tidak mendengar, hanya ingin memastikan.

"iya. Anda sedang tidak hamil" Dokter terlihat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa belakangan ini aku sering mual? Dan aku juga sudah sebulan ini tidak datang bulan" tanya Jungkook bertubi-tubi dalam hati bersorak gembira karena kekhawatirannya ternyata salah. Sementara dokter itu mengartikan sebagai pertanyaan kekecewaan.

"Iya. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dia tidak datang bulan setelah kami melakukannya" Taehyung ikut bertanya, merasa perlu memastikan. Wajah Jungkook sontak memerah malu mendengar kalimat terakhir Taehyung dan dokter itu kembali terkekeh.

"apa nyonya Kim punya penyakit lambung?" bukannya menjawab, dokter itu malah kembali bertanya. Jungkook berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"kurasa, anda tidak menjaga pola makan anda dengan baik sehingga membuat asam lambung anda kambuh. Itulah yang menyebabkan anda muntah-muntah" dokter tersebut menjelaskan.

"...dan untuk masalah datang bulan, itu biasa terjadi. Mungkin anda selalu lelah akhir-akhir ini. Sistem imun tubuh akan terganggu saat kelelahan dan Hormone menjadi tidak seimbang, hal itu berefek pada kelancaran datang bulan" dokter itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Jungkook manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, Ia memang sangat jarang makan setelah kejadian 'itu' ditambah dengan aktifitas baru dikampusnya yang membuat waktu isirahatnya berkurang.

"baiklah saya mengerti dok. Terima kasih atas penjelasan dokter" Jungkook tersenyum lega.

"sama-sama. Saya akan memberikan resep untuk lambung anda, dan juga untuk mengembalikan sistem imun, serta menyeimbangkan hormone anda. Agar datang bulan anda kembali lancar dan mual-mual anda hilang" dokter tersebut menulis sebuah resep kemudian diserahkan kepada Jungkook.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi dan sekali lagi terima kasih" Taehyung kemudian berujar sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan membungkuk sopan kepada dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut mengangguk.

"oh iya Tuan Kim. tolong jaga pola makan istri anda. Dan..."

Taehyung mengernyit ketika dokter itu menjeda kalimatnya "dan?"

"jika anda ingin melakukan program, sebaiknya jangan menyerang istri anda ketika Ia dalam kondisi kelelahan" dokter itu berujar usil dan terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk kikuk dan Jungkook menunduk menahan malu.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali berjalan beriringan dikoridor rumah sakit, belum ada yang berbicara semenjak dari ruangan dokter tadi. Tetapi raut lega tak lepas dari paras tampan dan manis keduanya.

"maafkan aku" Jungkook berujar disela-sela keheningan mereka.

"Untuk?"

"karena kekhawatiran bodohku"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu "tidak masalah. Kau hanya tidak sengaja mendengar masalah Jimin dan ketakutan. Itu wajar"

"kau benar. Harusnya aku tidak langsung mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih"

"terima kasih untuk apa?"

"sudah mau menemaniku memeriksakan diri dan... karena kau tidak berniat untuk lari"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Yang membuat Jungkook ikut berhenti.

"tiak masalah. Sejujurnya aku juga cukup takut setelah terbangun saat itu. Dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau mengajakku memeriksakan dirimu. Setidaknya hal itu membuatku lega"

Jungkook terhenyak mendengar kalimat panjang Taehyung. Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Taehyung tanpa sadar mengusak surai Jungkook dan ikut tersenyum.

Deg...

 _Taehyung Tersenyum_...

Dan itu senyum yang sangat tampan.

' _apa Taehyung baru saja tersenyum padaku?'_. Jungkook mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdegup sangat kencang hanya karena senyuman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

oooooOOOooooo

.

Huwaaaa apa ini? Silahkan keroyok author

Astaga gak tau mau ngomong apa… semoga pada suka… ini emang pendek yah soalnya nulisnya buru-buru.. curi-curi kesempatan sebelum capsus kerumah dosen...

Yeah jreng jreng jreng... yang nebak Kookie gak hamil siapa? Selamat tebakanmu benar! Dan Yang pengen kookie hamil jangan pada kecewa yah... heheh...

Oh iya.. aku bukan anak kesehatan, tapi setauku tidak datang bulan itu adalah efek kecil dari ketidak-seimbangan hormone, efek besarnya adalah kanker rahim...

Maaf gak bisa balas Review satu-satu.. pokoknya Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca mem-follow, mem-favorit dan me- _review_ Sequel sebelumnya..

Jangan lupa Review lagi yaaah..


	8. Chapter 8

Suni Present.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #7**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Heoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya.. _No_ Copas, _No pla_ _g_ _iat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

Jungkook mematuk dirinya dicermin sembari mengoles _Lipsgloss_ di bibirnya dengan malas. Hari ini Jeon Jungkook akan menemani Jimin ke butik _._ Sebenarnya Jungkook bukannya malas untuk menemani Jimin, hanya saja pagi ini Ia harus rela tidur nyenyaknya terganggu akibat Jimin yang terus menerornya dengan permintaannya itu.

Jimin baru pulang seminggu yang lalu dari Gwangju, gadis itu begitu antusias saat bercerita betapa Ibu Heoseok sangat menyukainya, dan meminta restu kepada mereka tidaklah sesulit meminta restu kepada orang tuanya. Dan kebahagiaan Jimin semakin sempurna ketika kedua belah pihak keluarganya maupun Heoseok sepakat untuk menikahkan mereka bulan depan. Jimin terlihat sangat bahagia, dan Jungkook merasa ikut bahagia melihatnya.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Jungkook kemudian mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari kamar, setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk meminum obat yang diberikan dokter seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya, kondisi tubuhnya sudah lebih baik dari seminggu yang lalu, Ia sudah tidak muntah-muntah lagi. Tapi Jungkook tetap rutin meminum obatnya sebab sampai hari ini Ia belum juga datang bulan.

Drrrrtttttt

 _Handphone_ Jungkook berbunyi bersamaan ketika Ia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. Dan Jungkook langsung mengangkatnya ketika nama 'Jiminie Eonni' tertera disana.

"halo Eonni. Ada apa?"

" _halo, Kookie. Apa kau sudah selesai bersiap?"_

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "tentu. Dari tadi Eon terus menerus menerorku, aku bahkan tidak bisa mandi dengan tenang"

"hehehe Mian. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Kau tau sendiri, aku harus segera mengukur badanku agar gaunnya bisa segera di jahit"

"Iya. Iya aku tau calon pengantin" Jungkook terkekeh. Pernikahan Heoseok dan Jimin memang mendadak. tapi untuk gaun pengantin, Jimin tidak mau membeli yang sudah jadi, gadis itu bersikeras untuk menjahit gaun pengantin baru sesuai dengan seleranya.

" _hehe... oh iya, kau masih di apartement kan? Kita tidak jadi bertemu di Halte Bis, tun_ _gg_ _ulah sebentar la_ _g_ _i, Taehyun_ _g_ _akan menjemputmu"_

"apa? Kim Taehyung?!"

" _iya. Heoseok Oppa tidak men_ _g_ _ijinkanku untuk naik Bis dan meminta Taehyun_ _g_ _untuk men_ _g_ _antar kita, padahal aku sudah men_ _g_ _atakan padanya bahwa sudah ada kau yan_ _g_ _menemaniku. Jika dia sekhawatir itu, harusnya dia tidak sok sibuk, iya kan Kookie?"_ Jungkook yakin, diseberang sana Jimin pasti sedang merenggut.

"Iya kau benar Eonni" Jungkook menjawab seadanya.

' _Kenapa harus Taehyun_ _g_ _?'_ Jungkook berteriak dalam hati, gadis itu bukannya membenci Taehyung, hanya saja Ia merasa canggung kepada pemuda itu, apalagi mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya bersama Taehyung.

Saat itu, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Jungkook dan Taehyung langsung pulang ke tempat masing-masing dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu. Dan mengetahui bahwa Jungkook akan bertemu _la_ _g_ _i_ dengan Taehyung membuatnya sedikit malas. Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa, segala sesuatu tidak akan baik jika dia dihadapkan dengan Taehyung.

Menghela nafas. Jungkook mematikan sambungan telepon dan berjalan malas keluar _apartement_ , terlampau malas hingga tidak menyadari seseorang hendak mengetuk pintu ketika Ia melangkah keluar dan nyaris menabrak orang itu yang masih berdiri disana.

"Hmm?" Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya ketika pandangannya tertutupi oleh kemeja depan seseorang. Ia mengendus, merasa mengenali aroma dari kemeja yang berjarak sekitar 5 cm di depan wajahnya, aroma yang sama dengan kemeja yang menelungkupnya di Bis seminggu yang lalu.

Jungkook mengendus lagi dan ketika Ia benar-benar mengingat aroma itu, matanya terbebelalak dan secepat kilat mendongakkan wajahnya, namun...

Duukkk

"aduh!"

Jungkook harus meringis memegang kepalanya.

"berhati-hatilah Jungkook-ssi" Jungkook merasakan sebuah tanvan yang menahan bahunya kettika Ia nyaris terkantuk kebelakang.

Menggeleng sedikit untuk menghilangkan pening, Jungkook mendongak dan mendapati Kim Taehyung juga tengah meringis memegangi dagunya yang terbentur dengan kepala Jungkook tadi.

"a-astaga ma-maafkan aku Taehyung-ssi" Jungkook berujar kaku, jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat membuat Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas dagu Taehyung yang merah.

"iya. Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung berucap, menjauhkan tangannya dari dagunya lalu kemudian menyingkap poni Jungkook, memeriksa jidat gadis itu yang juga merah.

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Tolong tenggelamkan Jungkook sekarang juga.

 _Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas?_

"baguslah. Ayo, kita harus menjemput Jimin" Jungkook diam-diam bernafas lega ketika akhirnya kedua tangan Taehyung terlepas dari jidat dan bahunya. Ia mengangguk _la_ _g_ _i_ dan berjalan mengikuti Teahyung yang sudah melangkah duluan.

.

.

"kau terlambat menjemputku tuan Kim" Jimin berucap sarkas sembari bersidekap.

Taehyung menjitak Jidatnya "aku harus menjemput Jungkook-ssi dulu"

"itulah maksudku, kenapa tidak menjemputku duluan? Kau tau, kakiku sakit menunggu" Jimin tidak pernah untuk tidak cerewet.

" _apartement_ nya lebih dekat dengan Universitas, lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu menunggu diluar?" Taehyung berujar malas.

"oh iya yah"

"pabbo!"

"yak! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Heoseok Oppa"

"terserah, paboo!"

"yak!"

Jungkook terkikik melihat perdebatan kecil kedua sahabat itu, meski memiliki ekspresi yang datar dan cuek, mungkin karakter Taehyung tidaklah se-kaku itu.

"Kookie!" lelah berdebat –yang tidak jelas– dengan Taehyung, Jimin lebih memilih menghampiri Jungkook yang masih diam berdiri di samping Taehyung.

"Eonni maaf menunggu lama"

"tidak apa-apa, si Kim itu saja yang lelet. Aku justru berterima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku" suara Jimin begitu ceria, Ia kemudian menggandeng Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"yak! Kau pikir aku supir?" Taehyung berujar protes ketika mendapati hanya dirinya yang duduk di kursi depan.

"memang!" Jimin berujar usil dan Taehyung hanya memutar bola mata malas, setelahnya mobil –milik Heoseok– yang mereka tumpangi melaju hingga sampai di sebuah butik yang dipercayakan Jimin untuk menjahit gaun pengantinnya. Dalam perjalanan Jimin sibuk bercerita sembari berdebat kecil dengan Taehyung sementara Jungkook hanya merespon sesekali, Ia bersyukur kehadiran Jimin bisa menyamarkan kecanggungan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

"Oppa!" Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah duduk menunggu Jimin berkonsultasi dengan seorang _desi_ _g_ _ner_ dalam butik itu tersentak mendengar teriakan melengking Jimin, mereka kompak menoleh kearah berlarinya Jimin dan menemukan Heoseok tengah berjalan masuk kedalam butik dengan senyum lebar.

"jangan berlari chim" Heoseok berujar lembut menahan bobot Jimin yang baru saja menubruk dirinya.

"kau bilang hari ini sangat sibuk Oppa" Jimin memberenggut manja.

"sangat sibuk sayang, tapi aku berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya lebih cepat agar bisa menemanimu. Aku tidak Ikhlas jika malah si Taehyung yang harus menemanimu"

"dasar pasangan tidak tau terima kasih" Taehyung memberenggut di samping Jungkook. sementara Jungkook hanya mengulum senyum, sepertinya orang-orang suka sekali mengerjai Taehyung.

"jadi, apa hari ini Oppa akan menemaniku seharian?" Jimin bertanya antusias yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari Heoseok.

"waah gomawoo" Jimin terkikik sembari memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan di pipi dan bibir Heosoek.

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya. Jimin jika sedang manja ternyata cukup agresif juga.

"dasar agresif!" dan itu Taehyung yang berkomentar.

"Wae? Kau iri?" Jimin mendelik kearah Taehyung.

"Ck, tidak ada gunanya aku iri"

"tidak usah bohong. Kau iri kan? Minki tidak pernah melakukan ini padamu" Jimin berujar, meraih kepala Heoseok dan melakukan ciuman panas dihadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook. benar-benar panas, Jungkook bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir dan lidah merka yang saling membelit satu sama lain.

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya malu, samar-samar Ia mengingat ciumannya dengan Taehyung sebulan lalu, sementara Taehyung kembali mendengus kesal.

"Ck. Bahkan ciumanku lebih panas dari itu" Taehyung menggumam, tapi sepertinya mampu didengar oleh Jimin hingga gadis itu menghentikan ciumannya.

"apa? Minki pernah menciummu seperti tadi?" Jimin memicingkan mata.

"bukan Minki, tapi gadis lain"

"Woaaah benarkah? Siapa itu Tae?" kali ini Heoseok yang bertanya.

"Dia..." Taehyung memandang Jungkook, dan Jungkook seketika lupa cara bernafas.

Mengetahui Ia hampir keceplosan, Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya. "pokoknya gadis lain yang jelas bukan Minki"

"Ck. Aku pikir kau cinta mati dengan Minki, rupanya kau sanggup juga mencium gadis lain" celetuk Jimin.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu "kami tidak sengaja melakukannya. Itu kesalahan"

Dan entah kenapa dada Jungkook sakit mendengarnya. _Itu kesalahan._

 _._

 _._

Setelah menemani Jimin berdiskusi dengan sang _desi_ _g_ _ner_ dibutik _,_ kini mereka berempat tengah berada di sebuah toko perhiasan di salah satu _mall_ terbesar di Seoul. Heoseok dan Jimin saat ini sedang berkonsultasi dengan _desi_ _g_ _ner_ cincin di toko itu. sama seperti gaun pengantinnya, Jimin juga ingin cincinnya di desain khusus sesuai keinginannya. Dan seperti di butik tadi, Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya duduk menunggu pasangan itu.

"Hyung. Apa masih lama?" setelah beberapa menit menunggu, suara Taehyung akhirnya terdengar, Ia sepertinya mulai bosan.

"Hmm sebentar lagi, Jimin sangat pemilih"

"kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar, ingin membeli sesuatu"

"baiklah, tapi jangan lama setelah ini kita akan makan"

Tahyung mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"kau mau ikut?" Taehyung bertanya ke arah Jungkook.

"tidak. Aku di sini saja"

"Jimin itu sangat pemilih, kau akan berkarat menunggunya di sini"

Jungkook berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"aku mengajak Jungkook" Taehyung sedikit berteriak sebab mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko perhiasan.

"jaga dia Tae!" Jimin balas berteriak.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan dalam diam, Taehyung berjalan di depan dan Jungkook mengikut di belakang.

Jungkook sedikit menyesal sudah mengikuti Taehyung, dari tadi mereka sudah memasuki beberapa toko tas mahal dalam _mall_ itu, dan Jungkook mulai merasa kelelahan apalagi sebelumnya mereka sempat memasuki beberapa toko perhiasan. "sebenarnya kau ingin membeli apa?" setelah cukup lama terdiam, Jungkook akhirnya bertanya.

"aku ingin membeli tas untuk temanku, tapi dia lebih pemilih dari Jimin, jadi agak sulit untuk menemukan yang cocok dengan seleranya" dari cara Taehyung menjelaskan, Jungkook menebak mungkin itu tas untuk Minki.

"Jungkook-ssi, apa menurutmu tas ini mewah?" Taehyung menunjukkan sebuah tas tangan kecil berwarna putih dengan hiasan-hiasan kecil di sisi-sisinya. Terlihat anggun dan mewah, Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah. Aku ambil yang ini" Taehyung beralih kepada petugas yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mereka. Petugas itu meraih tas pilihan Taehyung –atau Jungkook– sembari tersenyum lebar.

"kekasih anda pandai memilih tuan, ini adalah salah satu tas _limited edition._ " petugas itu berujar sembari menyerahkan tas itu ke kesir.

Jungkook mendengus. _Tidak la_ _g_ _i_. Pikirnya, cukup panggilan dokter saja yang salah paham.

Ketika sampi didepan petugas kasir, Jungkook terbelalak melihat harga tas itu. Pantas saja _limited edition,_ harganya sama dengan 30 tas yang dijual di Ddongdaemun. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati isi toko itu. _Men_ ge _rikan._ Pikirnya. Berapa uang jajan yang harus Ia minta jika membeli satu buah? Dan berapa lama Taehyung harus mengumpulkan gaji hanya untuk sebuah tas?

"Tuan selamat. Anda membeli _brand_ yang termasuk dalam peringkat Top 10" petugas kasir itu berujar membuat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. Sementara Jungkook masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

"setiap pembeli ke 100 dalam seminggu yang membeli _brand_ Top 10 di toko kami, akan mendapatkan hadiah setiap peringkat menyediakan masing-masing hadiah. Ada aksesoris, gantungan kunci, kaos couple, boneka dan lain-lain. Dan untuk tas yang anda beli, mendapatkan hadiah boneka. Mungkin harganya tidak sebanding tapi sangat manis untuk hadiah pada pasangan" petugas itu menjelaskan.

"ah benarkah? Terima kasih"

"sama-sama Tuan, anda bisa memilih sendiri jenis bonekanya" petugas itu menggeser sedikit badannya untuk memperlihatkan deretan benda-benda yang disebutkan si petugas tadi.

"aku ingin yang warna kuning" Taehyung menunjuk sebuah boneka karakter pikachu yang lucu dengan ukuran sekitar 60x70 cm.

"pilihan yang bagus Tuan. kalau boleh saya tau, kenapa anda memilih Pikachu?" sang petugas bertanya sembari mengambil boneka yang dimkasud Taehyung.

"karena warnanya kuning"

"heh?" sang petugas berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya yang hendak membungkus Tas dan boneka itu.

Merasa si Petugas kurang mengerti, Taehyung melanjutkan "warnanya Kuning, seperti Jus jeruk. Kami minum Jus jeruk dipertemuan pertama"

"oh. Anda sangat romantis, pasti pertemuan pertama itu sangat berkesan" petugas itu tersenyum penuh arti kearah Jungkook, sementara gadis itu sibuk meneliti _brand_ di toko itu yang harganya menakutkan.

"silahkan berkunjung lagi" tutup si Petugas ramah setelah menyerahkan _paper_ _bag_ berisi belanjaan Taehyung dan boneka hadiahnya.

"ini"

"hah?"

"untukmu"

"oh"

Jungkook mengambil dengan Kikuk boneka yang kini tengah disodorkan Taehyung padanya, sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari toko.

"aku akan membantu membawakan ini sampai ke toko perhiasan" Jungkook berujar dan Taehyung menghela nafas.

"itu untukmu. Kau bisa memilikinya"

"eh?" Jungkook memandang bingung ke arah Taehyung lalu beralih kearah boneka yang dipeluknya susah payah karena ukurannya yang besar.

 _Bonekanya san_ _g_ _at lucu_

"tapi ini untuk temanmu Taehyung-ssi. Ini sepaket dengan tasnya"

Taehyung menggeleng "dia tidak suka hal-hal yang lucu seperti ini, dia lebih suka yang glamour seperti ini"

"oh. Tapi... apakah tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook memandang ragu boneka itu, sangat lucu dan sejujurnya Jungkook sangat menyukainya. Tapi Ia merasa tak enak untuk mengambilnya, bonekanya sepaket dengan tasnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Itu untukmu saja, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku membeli ini" Taehyung menunjukkan _paperba_ gnya _._

Jungkook tersenyum lebar "kalau begitu terima kasih Taehyung-ssi, bonekanya sangat lucu"

"sama-sama. Ayo Jimin dan Heoseok pasti sudah menunggu" Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mengekori Taehyung dari belakang. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia berhenti, sebab Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"ada apa Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung memutar badannya dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang Jungkook. "kau jalan duluan saja, aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang"

' _tapi kenapa?'_ pertanyaan itu hanya terlintas dibenak Jungkook.

"kau ceroboh, dan berjalan sambil menggendong boneka besar itu bisa membuatmu terjatuh" dan Taehyung malah menjawab tanpa Jungkook harus melontarkannya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti ketika mereka berjalan menuju restaurant yang berada dilantai dasar pusat perbelanjaan itu, Heoseok baru mengirim pesan bahwa mereka menunggu disana.

"ingatanmu sangat hebat Taehyung-ssi, kau bahkan mengingat minuman yang kau dan temanmu minum saat pertama kali bertemu, berbeda denganku yang punya ingatan sangat payah. Aku bahkan kadang lupa, hal-hal kecil seperti tempat menaruh _handphone_ setelah memakainya" Jungkook berceloteh mengingat percakapan Taehyung dengan petugas kasir tadi, memecah keheningan yang selalu melanda ketika Ia dan Taehyung bersama. Dia memang akan cerewet jika _mood_ nya sedang baik –boneka pikachu yang lucu itu adalah penyebabnya –

"yaaah menurutku ingatanmu memang payah, kau bahkan lupa bahwa kita meminum Juas jeruk saat bertama bertemu"

Dan kalimat terakhir Taehyung membuat Jungkook mematung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N :**

Lama benget yah ? maaf yah saya masih harus pintar-pintar curi waktu buat bisa ngetik lagi… ada banyak alasan kenapa saya udah gak bisa Update cepat seperti sebelumnya, di FFq yang lain sudah dijelaskan bahwa semua FFq bakal **super slow update,** jadi yah gitulah hanya MAAF yang bisa saya bilang.. tapi yang pasti, saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan semua FF, kapanpun saya punya waktu buat Update (saya akan berusaha gak utang FF) :( :( :(

Dan untuk review kalian semua, terimakasih banyak satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan adalah LUAR BIASA.. terima kasih untuk tetap setia menunggu FF ini, maaf saya gak bisa balas Review kalian satu-satu..

Tapi, Khusus **emma**.. saya makasih banget, udah menerorku dengan permintaanmu. Hehe maaf gak bisa wujutin secepatnya..

Ini a.n kenapa lebay dan panjang banget yah?

Thanks Your Support all,,

 **emma -** **Jinjin22** **-** **ORUL2** **-** **yoongiena** **-** **jiminized** **–** **dhana** **-** **utsukushii02** **-** **LianaPark** **-** **cypher3001** **-** **SparkyuELF137** **-** **Jeon Hyukie** **-** **vkooknokookv** **-** **Vminkook trash** **-** **Yuanita** **-** **Pongpongie** **-** **Jeveizan** **-** **Sabrina Putri** **-** **Kimizaku** **-** **dewiaisyah** **-** **vkookielope** **-** **guinevere29** **-** **JeonRa10** **-** **Jungsa** **-** **hana ayumi shahab** **-** **Hanami96** **-** **thedolphinduck** **-** **ccdtksexoot12** **-** **she3nn0** **-** **Yuri Ta Kookie 21** **–** **taehyungyesung** **-** **bxjkv** **-** **Merli Kim** **–** **Nameaataehyung** **-** **Lionny57** **-** **odorayaki**

And last… Mind to Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Suni Present.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #8**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Heoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

 _Don't like, Don't Read._ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

Cerita Murni punya saya.. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_., Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

"jadi kalian pergi hanya ingin membeli boneka?" Jimin bertanya, ketika Jungkook dan Taehyung menghampiri mereka di dalam restoran.

"tidak. Taehyung-ssi yang membeli tas, dapat boneka ini sebagai hadiah dan dia memberikannya padaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantu"

Jimin menaikan sebelah alis, menatap _paper bag_ yang di pegang Taehyung. Ada jenis _branded_ nya disana dan Jimin yakin itu tas perempuan. "kau membelikannya lagi Taehyung? bukankah..." perkataan Jimin terhenti kala merasakan sapuan halus di lengannya dan Ia melihat Heoseok tersenyum tipis padanya. _Sebuah isyarat._ Jimin tahu, dan teman-teman terdekat Taehyung tahu, meskipun pemuda itu menyadari ketidaksukaan teman-temannya terhadap sikap Minki tapi Taehyung tidak suka ketika mereka menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Jimin mendengus lalu menyandarkan badannya ke kursi.

"bonekanya sangat lucu Jungkook" Heoseok berujar, terkikik melihat Jungkook yang nyaris tenggelam kala memeluk boneka itu.

"benarkah? Taehyung-ssi yang memilih" Jungkook tersenyum lucu, mengambil kursi di samping Jimin dan berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang juga baru saja mendudukan dirinya.

"tapi kau terlihat lebih lucu memeluk bonekanya seperti tadi" Jimin menimpali mencubit sebelah pipi Jungkook sementara Heoseok mengusap rambutanya. Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran, Ia memang duduk di samping mereka berdua.

"ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tau, Taehyung pandai juga memilih benda seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya membeli tas, perhiasan, pakaian, sepatu dan lain-lain. Kenapa kau memilih boneka ini Tae?" Jimin beralih pada Taehyung.

"karena memang itu hadiahnya"

Jimin memutar matanya malas. "aku tahu, maksudku adalah setahuku Haidah begini biasanya ada bermacam-macam pilihan, kenapa kau memilih pikachu? Tidak adakah boneka lain?"

Terdiam sejenak, Taehyung meemandang Jungkook.

"Hmmm. Karena bonekanya lucu? iya. Bukankah kalian bilang Jungkook-ssi itu lucu, begitu pula bonekanya" jelasnya. "apa kalian tidak akan memesan makan? Aku lapar" celetuk Taehyung, dan Jimin kembali mendengus.

"dasar tidak sabaran, kalau begitu kalian pesanlah. Heoseok akan mentraktir" kata Jimin.

"Waah benarkah?" mata Jungkook langsung berbinar. Heseok hanya menganggung dan selanjutnya mereka memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan.

Jungkook memesan cukup banyak makanan karena jujur saja Ia sudah sangat kelaparan mengingat sudah sejak tadi mereka berkeliling memasuki beberapa toko, kakinya sudah sangat pegal dan Ia berniat untuk mengisi kembali energinya.

"Kook, kau makan sangat banyak. Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku apa perutmu muat?" Hesoek bertanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang di tanya pasalnya mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

Jimin terkekeh gemas melihatnya. "aigoo pantas Seokjin sangat menyayangimu Kook"

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, "kau menggemaskan" Jimin melanjutkan kembali menarik pipi Jungkook yang masih mengembung karena makanan.

"aish Eonni berhenti menarik pipiku dan berkata aku lucu, aku bukan an- AKH" protesan Jungkook terhenti di gantikan dengan pekikan ketika merasakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Kook kau kenapa?" Jimin berujar panik.

"aku tidak tau Eonni, perutku tiba-tiba sakit, _AKH" Jungkook memikik lagi, demi apa perutnya benar-benar terasa dililit.

"astaga. Mungkin kau makannya terlalu banyak" Heoseok ikut panik, menyedorkan segelas air yang langsung di teguk oleh Jungkook.

"Oppa. Bagiamana ini?" Jimin bertanya kepada Heoseok.

"tenanglah Chim. Kook. Aku antarkan kau ke rumah sakit yah?" Heoseok berujar kepada dua gadis itu. Dibalas anggukan dari Jimin dan gelengan dari Jungkook.

"apa kalian sudah selesai berbelanja?" Jungkook bertanya, memegangi perutnya sementara peluh sudah nampak di dahinya.

"astaga Kook. Kau sakit, kenapa malah menanyakan belanjaan?" Jimin geram

"aku sudah berjanji menemanimu berbelanja Eonni, pernikahan kalian sudah dekat, banyak yang harus dipersiapkan. Oppa bahkan rela mempercepat jadwalnya hari ini untuk menemanimu juga, bagaiman mungkin aku harus merusaknya?"

"kami masih harus melihat design undangan. astaga, tapi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu" kata Jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng. "kalau begitu, Oppa tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri ke apartement, minum obat dan setelah itu aku akan baik-baik saja"

"tidak Kook. Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, dan aku harus memastikan kau bak-baik saja" Jimin berucap tegas.

"tidak Eonni, aku tidak_"

"oke baiklah, Tae, bisakah kau mengantar Jungkook pulang?" suara Heoseok mendominasi, menghentikan perdebatan kedua gadis yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

"eh? Kenapa aku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dari tadi dia hanya duduk menyimak mereka

"lalu kita harus meminta siapa lagi. Sudahlah aku akan meminta ijin kepada menager di cafe tempatmu bekerja, kau pakailah mobilku dan antarkan Jungkook pulang. Dan ingat! Pastikan dia baik-baik saja"

"tidak perlu Oppa, aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula jika Taehyung-ssi memakai mobilmu, kalian pulang naik apa?

"sudahlah Kook. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa meminta ahjussi mengantarkan mobil kesini, yang penting sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahat dan Taehyung akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja, lalu Heoseok Oppa akan menemaniku berbelanja. Jadi kita tidak perlu saling mengkhawatirkan oke?" ujar Jimin panjang lebar.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung, astaga dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain lagi. Jungkook menggeleng, Ia hendak protes namun bungkam ketika Jimin sudah berdiri dan menariknya. "tidak ada protes! Tae tolong jaga Jungkook ya" dan detik selanjutnya mereka sudah di seret menuju pintu restorant.

"pastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai Seokjin pulang" Heoseok berpesan, menyerahkan kunci mobil yang dikemudikan Taehyung sebelumnya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"apa sangat sakit?" Taehyung melirik sedikit ke arah Jungkook yang masih memegangi perutnya sambil meringis.

Jungkook mengangguk. "padahal tadi baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang rasanya perutku sangat keram"

"apa kita perlu ke dokter" Mereka baru saja tiba di apartement. Dan Taehyung sudah bebrapa kali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu meminum obat pereda nyeri, dan mungkin setelahnya akan baik-baik saja" dan Jungkook akan memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Taehyung menghela nafas. _Keras kepala_. Pikirnya.

Ia menuntut Jungkook menuju ke kamarnya, membantu merebahkannya di kasur secara perlahan kemudian membuka sepatu -yang tidak sempat Jungkook buka tadi-, lalu merapikannya di sudut kamar. Setelahnya, Ia kembali menghampiri Jungkook yang berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

"Taehyung-ssi, bagaimana kau bisa tau letak kamarku?"

"aku pernah berada disini sebelumnya. Kau lupa?" Jungkook menggeleng, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan spontan memegang perutnya ketika nyeri itu kembali menyerang.

"dimana kotak obatnya" tanya Taehyung.

"di nakas dekat TV"

"baiklah. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkannya" menyekat sedikit peluh yang ada di dahi Jungkook, Taehyung bangkit dan keluar dari sana, selang beberapa menit Ia kembali dengan sebuah gelas berisi air di tangan kanannya.

"iya. Terima kasih banyak Taehyung-ssi"

"bukan masalah"

Jungkook masih berbaring setelah meminum pereda nyeri yang dibawakan Taehyung tadi. Perutnya sudah agak mendingan, masih sakit tapi tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Kemudian gadis itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

"kau mau kemana?" Taehyung bertanya ketika melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar dan hendak melewatinya. Setelah membantu Jungkook minum obat tadi, Ia menyuruh gadis itu untuk beristirahat sementara dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang TV.

"aku ingin ke toilet" jawab Jungkook dan berlalu menuju toilet yang berada di samping dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian Ia keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar Seokjin –yang berada disamping kamar mandi– Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit.

'kenapa dia bolak-balik dalam keadaan sakit?' pikirnya. Mengedikkan bahu, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton TV.

"Taehyung-ssi"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kepala Jungkook menyembul dari balik pintu toilet.

 _Mereka benar, Jungkook menggemaskan_

"iya. Ada apa?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar sebelum berucap "Hmmm bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Taehyung sekarang. Manatap datar barang-barang yang berjejer pada salah satu di rak-rak di _supermarket_ itu.

Mengabaikan kikikan dari beberapa pembeli, Taehyung kembali meneliti barang-barang itu, bagaimana dia bisa menemukan yang _panjang, tipis_ dan _bersayap?_

Astaga. Bahkan Minki tidak pernah menyuruhnya membelikan benda itu. Ah tentu saja, Minki hanya menuyruhnya membeli barang ber _merk_.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "fungsinya sama, kenapa merk dan jenisnya sangat banyak?" gumamnya. Pemuda itu sedikit frustasi sekarang. Dia tidak punya adik perempuan dan kalau diingat, ibunya tidak pernah menyuruhnya membeli yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" suara seorang pegawai di sana menarik Taehyung dari pikirannya.

"ah iya. Apa di sini ada yang panjang, tipis dan bersayap?" Taehyung bertanya canggung menunjuk deretan benda itu dan di balas senyum maklum dari si pegawai.

"ah tentu. Sebelah sini Tuan" Taehyung mengikuti langkah si pegawai. Taehyung mengambil satu prodak dan menelitinya.

'apa ini yang dimaksud Jungkook-ssi?' batinnya.

"ah terserahlah" gumam Taehyung, mengambil beberapa _pack,_ kemudian menyerahkan pada petugas kasir. Beberapa gadis disana memekik termasuk si petugas kasir yang pipinya terlihat merona namun Taehyung tidak peduli.

' _ahhh kapan aku bisa punya kekasih yang juga akan membelikanku pembalut seperti itu?'_ bahkan pekikan samar dari remaja-remaja disana masih bisa didengar oleh Kim Taehyung ketika Ia hendak keluar dari sana.

.

.

Ketika Taehyung kembali ke apartement, sudah ada Namjoon dan Seokjin disana.

"oh kalian sudah pulang?" Taehyung berujar, sebab kedatangannya sepertinya tidak disadari oleh keduanya.

"oh Taehyung. kau sudah datang? Jungkook sakit, dan ku dengar kau yang merawatnya?"

"iya. Tadi saat kami sedang membantu Heoseok dan Jimin belanja keperluan pernikahan, dia tiba-tiba sakit. Jadi Jimin memintaku untuk menjaganya"

"terima kasih banyak Tae. Ntah apa jadinya jika tidak ada kau, Aku benar-benar kakak yang tidak berguna"

"sudahlah Jinnie. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Namjoon mengusap bahu Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya.

"aku memang tidak berguna kan Jonnie. Lihat tadi Kookie sangat kesakitan, untung saja kita cepat pulang. Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Seokjin sudah siap ingin menangis. Gadis itu memang sangat melankolis.

"apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook?" Taehyung berujar panik, segera mendorong pintu kamar Jungkook dan melesat kedalam. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu tadi, dan kamar Jungkook memang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Jungkook-ssi. Maaf. apa aku lama? Kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya ketika Ia duduk di samping Jungkook yang terbaring.

"aku baik-baik saja Taehyung-ssi. Maaf merepotkanmu. Apa kau dapat yang aku minta?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Menyodorkan yang di belinya tadi kearah Jungkook.

"sekali lagi terima kasih, aku banyak merepotkanmu"

"apa itu Kook?" Taehyung tersentak, ternyata Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Jungkook memperlihatkan benda itu. "astaga. Maaf Kook aku lupa membelinya dan persediaan sudah habis. Tae maaf merepotkanmu" kata Seokjin

"bukan masalah" balas Taehyung "tapi, ada terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook-ssi? Kau terlihat panik"

"Hmmm Jungkook nyeri datang bulan Tae. Itu hal wajar, hanya saja Jungkook sudah lama tidak datng bulan jadi ketika itu terjadi, nyerinya akan sangat sakit" Seokjin menjelaskan. Taehyung mengangguk.

"aku terlalu sibuk sehingga kurang memperhatikanmu. Maaf ya Kook. Tadi itu pasti sakit sekali ya?" Seokjin berucap, duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Jungkook. teringat ketika mereka masuk, Jungkook tengah meringkuk kesakitan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"sangat. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku suda minum pereda nyeri"

Suara Jungkook mencicit, dia sangat malu sebenarnya. Ini adalah pembicaraan yang sensitiv, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh semuanya sudah terlanjur.

"tapi tetap saja. Haaah. Baiklah sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu tidur" kata Seokjin.

Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" kata Taehyung ikut beranjak.

"tidak makan malam dulu Tae?" Seokjin menawarkan hari memang sudah menjelang sore.

"tidak. Aku harus pulang" tolak Taehyung halus.

"tapi aku memaksa Tae, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Jungkook"

"kenapa wanita sangat keras kepala? Baiklah. Aku hubungi Jimin dulu, dia pasti masih mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya, mereka berempat makan malam. dan pukul sembilan barulah Taehyung pulang ke apartementnya sendiri.

.

.

" _Event_ fakultas?" Beo Jungkook. melihat kertas yang diperlihatkan Jimin.

Siang ini. Jimin, Heosoek, Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang berada di apartementnya, untuk menjeguknya katanya. Padahal gadis itu sudah mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi Jimin yang katanya masih mengkhawatirkannya dan Yoongi yang katanya merindukannya, memaksa untuk tetap datang. Dan tentu saja Jungkook dengan senang jati menyambut mereka, Ia jadi merasa begitu disayangi dan di perhatikan.

"Iya. _Event_ nya diadakan selama empat hari, akan dimulai dua minggu lagi. Kau bisa ikut lomba menyanyi Kook" ujar Heoseok.

"Kau tertarik ingin ikut, Kook?" tanya Jimin.

"hu'um tentu saja. Ini bisa menjadi ajang untuk mengasah bakatku Eonni"

"tepat sekali. Jika menang, akan ada nilai tambahan di ujian akhir semester, kau akan dikenal dosen, dan katanya jika suatu saat nanti kau punya karya, akan dipertimbangkan, lagipula hadiahnya lumayan juga"

Jungkook melihat beberapa deretan hadiah yang tertulis, ada seperti alat pembuat musik, juga tiket ke Lotte world dan tiket nonton bioskop.

"apa Eonni juga ikut lomba?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin

"iya. Kami ikut dance"

"kami?" gumam Jungkook

"lombanya bertema 'pasangan' Kook" ucap Heoseok

"kalau begitu Eonni bersamaku yah?" ujar Jungkook pada Seokjin yang baru datang dari arah dapur membawa nampan yang berisi tujuh jus jeruk. Hari ini, Seokjin memiliki jadwal praktek malam di rumah sakit dan gadis itu memaksa Jungkook untuk tak masuk kuliah karena ingin merawatnya katanya.

"sesuai tema lombanya Kook, aturanya adalah lomba hanya boleh diikiuti oleh satu tim terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan baik itu sebagai sepasang kekasih, sahabat, teman atau kakak dan adik" Heoseok menjelaskan.

"kalau begitu Namjoon Oppa, bagaimana?" Jungkook bertanya pada Namjoon yang berada di depannya.

Namjoon berpikir sebentar kemudian menatap Jungkook penuh rasa bersalah "aku ingin sekali membantumu Kookie. Tapi maaf. Universitasku juga tengah mengadakan festival penyambutan mahasiswa baru, dan aku adalah ketua panitianya"

Jungkook menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Ia sangat ingin ikut lomba itu, Jungkook suka dengan hadiahnya terutama dengan alat pembuat musik, dan juga ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengasah dirinya. Tapi dia tidak punya teman laki-laki di kampusnya, apalagi di luar kampus. Kecuali satu orang...

"Taehyung-ssi. Kau bisa membantuku ikut lomba itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N :**

Maaf jelek. Kepala saya mau pecah pemirsah.. bagian plot terakhir bikin saya guling-guling gak jelas. Tapi karena review kalian, saya jadi greget pengen cepet-cepet nerusin chapternya.

Jadi...

Thanks Your Support all,,

 **emma - Jinjin22 -** **RLike** **-** **Kyunie** **-** **taehyungyesung** **–** **cypher3001** **-** **JokerSii** **-** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **-** **deshintamirna** **\- SparkyuELF137 -** **Pongpongie** **-** **Albus Convallaria majalis** **-** **Jungsa** **-** **misslah** **-** **Yuanita** **-** **vakmalia** **-** **odorayaki** **-** **vkookielope** **-** **jiminized** **-** **bxjkv** **-** **ORUL2** **-** **Kookiee92** **-** **utsukushii02** **– Lionny57**

And… Mind to Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Suni Present.

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #9**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Hoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T+

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

Disclaimer : Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita Murni punya saya. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_. _**Don't like, Don't Read.**_ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

"jadi, kau belum menemukan partner untuk _event_ itu Kook?" Jimin bertanya disela kunyahan _Ramyeon_ -nya, sedangkan Jungkook yang berada dihadapannya hanya merespon dengan gelengan. Hari ini, mereka sedang makan siang berdua dikantin utama fakultas.

"lalu bagaimana? Hari ini adalah batas akhir pendaftaran"

"aku tidak tau Eonni, aku sudah mencoba bertanya dengan beberapa teman yang kukenal tapi semua sudah memiliki _partner_ " Jungkook menjatuhkan bahunya lesu "ahh andai saja tiga hari lalu aku masuk kampus, setidaknya aku bisa mencoba mencari _partner_ " Keluhnya.

"dan andai saja si Taehyung tidak lebih dulu menerima ajakan Minki, mungkin saja dia bisa jadi _partner_ mu" Jimin menimpali membuat Jungkook yang sedang mencomot kentang goreng di piringnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis itu.

 _Minki?_

ah Jungkook ingat, tiga hari lalu Taehyung menolak halus ajakannya untuk menjadi _partner_ dengan alasan sudah terlebih dahulu menerima ajakan orang lain. Jadi 'orang lain itu' adalah Minki?. Jungkook tanpa sengaja meremat jemarinya. _Kenapa Ia merasa kecewa?_.

"Jungkook!"

Jimin dan Jungkook kompak mengalihkan perhatian pada suara yang baru saja terdengar, memandang kedatangan bambam -teman seangkatannya- itu yang menghampirinya dengan sedikit terengah.

"ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya.

"itu... Oh Sehun Sunbae mencarimu" Bambam menjawab ragu.

"tuan Oh? Untuk apa dia mencari Jungkook?" Itu Jimin yang bertanya.

"tuan Oh?" Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk "dia salah teman seangkatannya Hoseok Oppa, sifatnya sedikit dingin dan dia hanya bersikap ramah kepada beberapa orang yang dia anggap perlu, salah satunya Heoseok Oppa"

"kenapa Eonni memanggilnya tuan Oh?"

"itu karna dia salah satu tuan muda terkaya difakultas ini, ayahnya adalah pemilik beberapa hotel terbesar di Korea. dia tampan, bertubuh proposional, dingin, berkarisma dan tentunya kaya, itulah kenapa beberapa orang yang mengenalnya menjulukinya tuan Oh."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya "Bam, kau yakin si Tuan muda itu mencariku? Bukan Jungkook yang lain?"

Bambam mengangguk "tentu saja. Jeon Jungkook. Mahasiswa baru, Jurusan Musik, rambut hitam sebahu, wajah imut, kulit putih susu, mata bulat, mempunyai dua gigi kelinci dan katanya yang bibirnya manis. Aku tidak yakin dengan ciri-ciri terakhir, tapi yang jelas sebagian besar ciri-ciri itu mengarah padamu apalagi mata bulat dan gigi kelinci itu" Bambam menjelaskan sembari menunjuk mata dan gigi Jungkook.

Jimin menaikan alisnya "untuk apa si Oh. Itu mencari Jungkook?"

Bambam mengangkat bahu "aku juga tidak tau, yang jelas dia mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang penyetoran pendaftar peserta _event..._ " Bambam melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya "...lima belas menit lagi"

"eh? Tapi kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya bingung

"aku juga tidak tau Jungkooook" ujar Bambam gemas "daripada kau penasaran lebih baik kau kesana sekarang. Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi untuk memberitahumu, cepatlah! Tidak baik membuat seorang senior menunggu. Dan oh kau harus tau. Sehun _Sunbae_ itu sangat tampan" Bambam berujar panjang lebar membuat Jimin menatap aneh padanya.

"Eonni haruskah aku menemuinya?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk "sabaiknya iya. Daripada penasaran, aku akan menemanimu"

Mata Jungkook berbinar "terima kasih Eonni"

"Bam. Aku kesana dulu yah, oh iya terima kasih atas informasinya" Jungkook berujar pada Bambam sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

"sama-sama. Tapi bisakah kau membayar minumanku? Aku lelah mencarimu dari tadi" Bambam memelas, dan Jungkook mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil, gadis Thailand yang beberapa hari ini menjadi temannya itu memang aneh dan lucu.

.

.

"Eonni, kenapa Sehun Sunbae tahu tentangku yah?" Jungkook bertanya ketika mereka tengah dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Oh Sehun.

"aku juga tidak tau. Dan aku juga heran, biasanya Oh Sehun hanya mau berhubungan dengan orang-orang tertentu"

"apa mungkin Hoseok Oppa yang memberitahunya?"

"bukan. Aku baru saja bertanya padanya" Jimin menunjukkan percakapannya dengan Hoseok Via _Handphone_ beberapa menit lalu, dan Hoseok sama herannya dengan mereka berdua.

Jungkook menghela nafas, dan ketika berbelok menuju keruang yang dimaksud Bambam tadi, dia bisa melihat seorang Pemuda yang tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku yang disediakan disana. pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka, kulitnya putih, dan Bambam benar, dia Tampan, tapi memiliki ekspresi yang dingin membuat Jungkook teringat dengan seseorang yang menurutnya jauh lebih tampan dibanding pemuda ini.

"Sehun Sunbae?" Jungkook menyapa dengan suara mencicit.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Jungkook mengangguk kikuk membuat pemuda itu berdiri dengan senyum tersampir dibibirnya.

"salam kenal" Katanya. Masih dengan senyumnya membuat kesan dinginnya tadi menguap entah kemana.

"salam kenal _sunbae_ " Jungkook membungkuk sopan sebagai tanda perkenalan "kalau boleh tau kenapa _sunbae_ mencari saya?" Jungkook begitu penasaran hingga membuatnya tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"oh itu, ku dengar kau tidak memiliki _partener_ untuk _event_ fakultas kali ini?" Oh Sehun nampak tak pandai berbasa-basi, dan Jungkook mengangguk dengan dahi berkerut.

"dari mana _sunbae_ tau?"

"seseorang memberitahuku. Ia memintaku untuk menjadi _partner_ mu"

"bukankah _sunbae_ akan berpasangan dengan Luhan Eonni?" Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuka suara.

"ah. _My Sweetheart_ punya kegiatan di China dua minggu ke depan, dan tidak bisa bersamaku" Sehun menjelaskan. "jadi bagaimana? Kau mau jadi _partner_ ku? Pendaftarannya akan di tutup sebentar lagi" Oh Sehun kembali menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook terperangah. _Apa benar Oh Sehun ini hanya berhubungan dengan_ _orang-orang tertentu? Darimana dia tau tentangku? Dan kenapa dia mau jadi partner_ ku? _Siapa yang memintanya?_ Batin Jungkook bertanya-tanya.

"Jungkook-ssi?" Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara Oh Sehun kembali terdengar.

"bagaimana? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

"mmmm..." Jungkook menggumam dengan otak yang kembali berpikir. Dia sangat menginginkan untuk mengikuti _event_ ini, hingga selama dua hari ini Ia berusaha mencari _partner_ namun tidak kunjung menemukan dan sekarang seorang _sunbae_ yang dijuluki tuan muda bermurah hati membantunya, Jungkook tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Gadis itu hendak membuka mulut menyeruakkan jawabanya namun didahului oleh suara yang lain.

"Sehun _Sunbae_?"

Jungkook menelan kembali suaranya kemudian berbalik ke sumber suara dan menemukan Kim Taehyung berjalan dibelakang seorang gadis yang Jungkook ketahui adalah Minki.

"apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini?" Minki kembali bersuara _,_ menghampiri Jungkook dan Sehun yang tengah berdiri sementara Jimin memilih duduk dan memainkan _hanphone_ nya.

"aku ingin mendaftar _event_ " ekspresi dingin Oh Sehun beberapa menit lalu kembali.

"oh. Bukankah ku dengar nona Xi tidak akan ikut _event_ ini? Sunbae akan ber _partner_ dengan siapa?" raut bingung terpancar di wajah cantik Minki.

"aku akan berpasangan dengannya" Sehun menunjuk Jungkook dihadapannya menggunakan dagu.

"a-ah benarkah? Hmmm Sunbae bagaimana kalau Sunbae ber _partner_ denganku saja?" Minki bertanya dengan mata berbinar sementara Jimin diam-diam mendengus mendengarnya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "bukankah kau ber _partner_ dengan Taehyung?"

"soal itu... Taehyung pasti tidak keberatan aku mengganti _partner_ , iya kan Tae?" Minki bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap pada Taehyung.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengganti _partner,_ MinKi?" Taehyung bertanya, ada nada kekecewaan di sana.

"oh ayolah Tae. Kau tau sendiri Sehun _Sunbae_ mempunyai kemampuan menari yang bagus. Aku bisa unggul jika berpasangan dengannya. Ku mohon mengertilah Hmm?"

Minki terus membujuk Taehyung menimbulkan sedikit perdebatan diantara keduanya, dan Jungkook bisa melihat bagaimana Taehyung tidak bisa menolak keinginan gadis itu.

"maaf Hyung, sepertinya Minki sangat ingin ber _-partner_ denganmu. Mau kah kau ber- _partner_ dengannya?" Taehyung berujar pada Sehun.

"Tapi bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang men..."

"sekarang tidak lagi" Taehyung memotong ucapan Sehun cepat. "berpasangan dengan Minki saja yah?" Taehyung meminta, tapi terdengar seperti memerintah ditelinga Jungkook.

"dasar bocah sialan, kalau tidak ingat jasamu menjodohkanku dengan Luhan, aku tidak akan sudi diperintah seenaknya olehmu" Sehun mencibir

"jadi bagaimana?"

"terserah mau mu sajalah, toh aku tidak terlalu berminat ikut _event_ ini jika tidak bersama Luhan" Sehun berujar cuek.

"nah kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun Hyung kan?" Taehyung mengacak rambut Minki gemas, membuat gadis itu memekik senang.

"Minki! Jika kau bet- _partner_ dengan Sehun juga, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Nada ketus yang dilontarkan Jimin membuat Taehyung membuat Taehyung berbalik menatapnya.

"Jungkook-ssi ber _partner_ denganku saja. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Eh?. Jungkook tersentak. _Kenapa pendaftaran event ini menjadi rumit sih?_

Jungkook yang masih bingung dengan situasi hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di depan ruang pendaftaran _event_ tadi, Jimin langsung menuju ke kelasnya sebab gadis itu masih memiliki jam kuliah, Minki langsung menarik Sehun ke ruang latihan, sedangkan Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke sebuah Restoran yang berada disekitar Konkuk guna membicarakan penyesuaian jadwal latihan dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"aku bekerja disini" ucap Taehyung menyodorkan segelas minuman kearah Jungkook beberapa menit setelah mereka mendudukan diri pada salah satu kursi disana.

"ah benarkah? Lalu apa tidak apa-apa mengobrol disaat kau bekerja?"

"aku bekerja disini bukan berarti aku bekerja setiap saat. Kau tenang saja, _shif_ kerjaku bukan hari ini"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"dan aku minta maaf karena sudah menolak tawaranmu saat itu" Taehyung kembali membuka suara.

"ugh. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti"

"kalau begitu kita langsung menyesuaikan jadwal saja. Waktu pelaksanaan _event_ memang masih lama, tapi kita tetap harus mempersiapkan jadwal latihan agar tidak berbentrokan dengan kegiatan kita yang lain dan sesi latihan bisa berjalan maksimal" Taehyung menjelaskan dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk menuruti.

Setelah beberapa saat diskusi, Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk latihan sekitar pukul tiga siang hingga lima sore. Menyesuaikan dengan jadwal Taehyung sebab Jungkook tidak memilik jadwal yang begitu padat.

Taehyung punya beberapa pekerjaan _part time_. dimana pada pagi hari, Ia akan mengantar susu dan Koran. Taehyung mengambil jadwal kuliah pada jam sepuluh pagi hingga tiga siang, kemudian pada jam enam sore hingga duabelas malam, Taehyung akan bekerja disebuah supermarket 24jam, lalu pada hari sabtu dan minggu, Ia akan bekerja di restoran tempat mereka berada saat ini mulai pukul enam pagi hingga sepuluh malam. Selain itu, Taehyung juga kadang bekerja dikantor ayah Namjoon ketika dibutuhkan.

Jungkook Sedikit mengangumi bagaimana Taehyung begitu serius dalam melakukan sesuatu, dia juga bekerja dengan penuh perhitungan dan persiapan. Pantas Namjoon sering mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sangat mennyukai cara kerja Kim Taehyung. pemuda itu adalah pekerja yang tekun. _Atau mungkin Taehyung bekerja tekun demi Minki_.

"oh ya Taehyung-ssi"

"ya?"

"itu... kupikir Minki-ssi, akan mengisi bagian _dance_ untuk _event_ ini, sedangkan aku mengisi bagian menyanyi. Apa tidak apa-apa?_ Maksudku. Kami mengambil konsep yang berbeda, dalam tiga hari ini kalian pasti sudah menentukan sebuah konsep tarian" Jungkook menjelaskan. _Melihat bagaimana Taehyung memeprsiapkan semuanya secara cepat_.

"kami memang sudah menyiapkan sebuah konsep. Tapi belum sempat latihan, jadi tenang saja" ucap Taehyung "lagipula kalau boleh jujur. aku tidak begitu pandai _dance_ , berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun, Minki kali ini mengambil langkah tepat mengajak Sehun ber _partner_." Lanjutnya sembari menyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

Seketika Jungkook tersedak minumannya.

"astaga kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya panik, menarik lengan jaketnya untuk membersihkan minuman yang disemburkan Jungkook kewajahnya sendiri.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih" Jungkook berujar.

 _Astaga senyum Taehyung hampir membunuhnya._

"pelan-pelan saja minumnya" pinta Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Hari ini sesuai kesepakatan mereka dua hari lalu, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini tengah berada pada salah satu ruang latihan difakultas seni itu.

"kau sudah memilih lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk. "kita menyanyikannya dulu, setelah itu membagi partnya. Aku berniat mengubah aransement lagunya"

"itu bagus. Lagu apa yang kau pilih?"

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan memutarnya" Jungkook berujar sembari melangkah ke arah _speaker_ yang tersedia di ruangan itu. "ah ya bisakah kau berdiri?"

Taehyung mengernyit tapi tetap memilih berdiri sesuai instruksi Jungkook. kemudian suara musik mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang berada di hadapannya dan...

"I Want to Pick me Up..." Jungkook bernyanyi kencang mengikuti lagu yang terputar sambil meraih tangan Taehyung dan menggoyangkannya kekanan kekiri sesuai ritme lagu.

Taehyung melotot horor, dan Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"kau yakin akan memilih lagu ini?" terdengar nada panik di suaranya.

"tentu saja" Jungkook berujar santai, sambil masih mengikuti Tarian dan Nyanyian itu, jangan lupakan dengan tangannya yang masih menggoyangkan badan Taehyung.

"astaga tapi aku tidak tau lagu ini"

Jungkook semakin tergelak, sebelum akhirnya mematikan musik itu dan berhenti bernyanyi.

"hahahah tentu saja tidak Taehyung-ssi. Kau panik sekali." Jungkook terkikik geli.

"tentu saja aku panik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan berjoget seperti tadi di _event_ nanti" Taehyung menjitak dahi Jungkook.

"tenang saja, tadi itu aku hanya ingin menyanyikannya. Soal lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan ada di sini. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu apakah menyukai lagu ini atau tidak" Jungkook menyodorkan sebelah _aerphone_ nya kepada Taehyung dan mereka kembali duduk untuk mendengarkan lagu melalui _aerphone_ itu.

"lagunya bagus. Kau yakin akan memilih tema lagu seperti ini?" Taehyung bertanya, menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, memandang Jungkook yang berada disampingnya"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "aku yakin" dan ikut menolehkan kepalanya, kesamping namun seketika mereka berdua terdiam sebab saat menoleh, hidung Jungkook langsung bersentuhan dengan hidung Taehyung yang ternyata berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat.

Keduanya masih terdiam menikmati alunan melodi yang mengalun dari alat pendengar yang terpasang di telinga masing-masing, hingga suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan mereka dan segera menarik badan masing-masing.

"oh kalian latihan disini juga?" itu suara Hoseok, yang datang bersama Jimin

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan selanjutnya, mereka berempat latihan bersama dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berlatih selama seminggu lebih. Di jam yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda-beda. Jungkook cukup tau diri untuk tidak begitu merepotkan Taehyung dengan membuat pemuda itu datang ke fakultasnya hanya untuk latihan, lagipula lomba ini diperuntuhkan padanya mengingat Taehyung bukanlah mahasiswa kesenian.

Tapi hari ini Jungkook terpaksa mengajak Taehyung berlatih lagi di fakultasnya sebab kelasnya selesai lebih lama hari ini, dan kali ini mereka meminjam ruang _dance_ sabagai tempatnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang sedang menggunakan ruangan itu jadi mereka tidak akan terganggu atau mengganggu siapapun.

Tidak banyak yang perlu mereka lakukan, Jungkook sudah meng- _aransement_ ulang lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan, jadi mereka berdua hanya tinggal melatih vokal dan harmonisasi suara saja. Mereka tidak berlatih setiap hari tapi meski begitu, Taehyung membantunya dengan sangat baik. walau bukan merupakan mahasiswa seni, Taehyung mempunyai suara _bariton_ yang indah saat bernyanyi. Dan diam-diam Jungkook mengagumi itu.

' _suara kalian sangat cocok dipadukan, Tae punya suara berat sementara Kookie suaranya lembut. Suara kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lain'_ itu komentar Namjoon kala mereka latihan di apartement beberapa hari lalu.

Mereka berdua duduk disusdut ruangan itu, begitu serius dalam berlatih. sesekali saling mengomentari jika melakukan kesalahan, Jungkook sampai-sampai menutup matanya, mencoba mendalami lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Namun kemudian Ia mengernyit dalam pejamannya ketika tidak mendengar suara Taehyung menyanyikan _part_ nya.

Jungkook membuka mata dan memandang heran kearah Taehyung yang kini tengah berdrir menghadap sebuah tirai besar yang berada disudut lain ruangan.

"Taehyung-ssi?" panggilnya.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak kemudian berbalik kearahnya "ah maaf, sebenarnya dari tadi aku penasaran dengan tirai ini, ternyata disini ada ruangan kecil" ujarnya menunjuk tiari merah maroon itu.

Jungkook beranjak, menghampiri Taehyung lalu membuka sedikit tirai itu dan mengintip kedalamnya, menggumam 'wow' ketika menemukan ruangan kecil berukuran sekitar dua meter persegi didalamnya.

"aku pikir ini hanya tirai biasa, ternyata ada ruangan dibaliknya. Ini seperti ruang rahasia" Jungkook mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Taehyung. kemudian mengikuti Taehyung yang telah masuk terlebih dahulu dan berdiri disampingnya.

"ini terlihat seperti gudang kecil" gumam Jungkook. meneliti Ruangan itu yang nampak penuh dengan beberapa properti tari didalamnya.

"waah bahkan ada berbagai instrumen musik di sini" Jungkook kembali memekik ketika ekor matanya menangkap keberadaan rak kecil berisikan beberapa keping kaset yang berjajar rapi didalamnya.

"kurasa mereka –anak jurusan tari- menggunakan kaset itu untuk latihan" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk

"ah. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan latihan, maaf fokusku teralihkan tadi" kata Taehyung, Ia kemudian berbalik, menyingkap tirai bersamaan dengan suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Taehyung terpaku dan sedetik kemudian Ia menarik dirinya lalu menutup kembali tirai itu.

"ada apa Ta..." Jungkook hendak bertanya namun urung sebab mulutnya telah di bungkam terlebih dahulu oleh telapak Taehyung.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan raut bingung. Ia hendak melangkah melewati Taehyung yang berada dihadapannya, tapi lagi-lagi Taehyung menahan pingganya.

 _Lagi_. Jungkook semakin mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara, Jungkook akhirnya paham.

 _pantas saja_.

" _Oppa jangan menghindariku terus kumohon jawab aku"_ itu suara Minki

" _astaga Minki-ssi aku bisa gila.. jika saja aku tidak menghargai Taehyung, sudah pasti aku sudah mengundurkan diri menjadi partnermu. Kau tau sendiri aku sangat mencintai Luhan, jadi sudah jelas aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan bodohmu itu oke?"_ lalu suara Oh Sehun.

" _aku tau. Tapi aku juga tau Nona Xi tidak begitu mencintai Oppa kan? Dia menerimamu karena sudah berjanji pada Tae untuk belajar mencintaimu"_ Suara Minki terdengar memaksa.

" _diamlah Minki-ssi, ucapanmu sudah keterlaluan"_ kembali suara Sehun terdengar begitu dingin. Jungkook bergidik. Apa Minki tidak takut mendengarnya? Bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan aura Oh Sehun yang tengah menahan murka.

" _aku tau. Tapi itu karena aku mencintaimu"_

" _cukup! Berhenti membual, kau pikir aku bodoh tidak mengetahui sifat aslimu? Dengar Minki-ssi, aku masih baik padamu karena menghargai Taehyung. jadi kumohon tidak memancing amarahku dengan sikap keterlaluanmu ini, jangan berbicara masalah cinta omong kosongmu itu"_ Jeda sesat. _"aku tau Lulu tidak begitu mencintaiku, tapi aku menjadi semakin mencintainya melihat dia berusaha membalas perasaanku. Jadi bermimpi saja jika kau berharap aku menyerah dan mau menerimamu"_ perkataan Sehun terdengar mutlak.

" _dan daripada kau membual tentang cintamu itu kepada sembarang orang, lebih baik kau belajar mencitai seseorang yang ju_ ga _mencintaimu"_ Sehun melanjutkan.

Hening sesaat.

Jungkook bernafas tersdendat, aroma _citrus_ dari tubuh Taehyung yang menghimpitnya sungguh mengganggunya. Belum lagi telapak yang masih membekapnya lembut itu terasa hangat diatas bibirnya. Serta deru nafas Taehyung di depan wajahnya membuat pikirannya berkunang. _Jungkook bisa gila hanya karena mencium aroma Taehyun_ g _yang begitu wangi._

" _apa kau sedang memberitahuku untuk mencoba mencintai Taehyung?"_ suara Minki membuat rangkulan dipinggang Jungkook mengeras.

Tidak ada jawaban. Maka Minki melanjutkan _"aku tau Tae mencintaiku. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah._

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri tegak dengan wajah datarnya. Meskipun wajah Taehyung berada sedikit lebih tinggi dari pandangannya, tapi dalam jarak sedekat ini, Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung sedang memendam perasaan kecewa yang terdalam.

" _begitupun denganku Minki-ssi. aku tidak akan menyukaimu dan tidak akan pernah"_ suara Sehun semakin terdengar mencekam. _"sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku berbaik hati mengajakmu kesini untuk laitihan bersama, tapi aku sudah tidak mood lagi. Dan mulai sekarang berhenti menemuiku. Kita akan bertemu saat event berlangsung nanti"_ dan suara Sehun ditutup dengan sebuah bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

" _Oppa... Oppa... kau mau kemana? Yakk! Jangan tinggalkan aku.. argghhhhh Brengsek!"_ Minki berteriak murka.

Minki terus mengomel sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook masih setia mendengar dalam diam. Setelah beberapa menit, suasana kembali hening dan Jungkook bisa bernafas lega ketika Taehyug melepaskan dekapannya.

Tapi hanya sesaat sebab suara Minki selanjutnya membuat Jungkook maupun Taehyung terkesiap.

" _O!kenapa ada tas disini? Apa ada orang lain di ruangan ini?"_

Jungkook seketika panik dan tanpa sadar meremaslengan _Hodie_ yang dipakai Taehyung.

" _apa ada oran_ g _dibalik tirai itu"_

Jungkook membuat dirinya berada dalam satu garis pandang dengan pemuda itu, dan Ia dapat melihat sedikit raut kecemasan disana.

Jungkook masih menatap lekat padanya ketika Taehyung menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung _hodie_ nya, bersamaan dengan suara tirai yang dibuka. Ia menjadi tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. selain fakta bahwa bibirnya saat ini sedang ditekan oleh bibir Kim Taehyung. _Apa yang Taehyun_ _g_ _lakukan?_ Jungkook semakin meremat lengan _Hoodie_ Taehyung dan hanya bisa mengikuti nalurinya, saat bibir yang terasa lembut itu makin menekannya.

"Maafkan aku" Bisik Taehyung berat, di sela-sela ciumannya.

Jungkook tersadar, dan segera membuka mata. Bodoh sekali, ia terlalu terkejut hingga menjadi tidak ingat kenapa Taehyung segera mendaratkan bibirnya itu.

Taehyung tidak ingin Minki melihatnya. Tapi, Jungkook tau ini salah. Maka Ia segera mendorong Taehyung, tapi pemuda itu menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat sampai bibir Jungkook tidak sengaja tergigit.

"Aku mohon" Bisik Taehyung lagi. Dan Jungkook merutuki dirinya karena hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya kembali. Bersamaan dengan gumaman 'ough sial' yang kini terdengar menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin / To Be Continued**

 **.**

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N :** mohon jangan mual dengan isi chap ini... yaaaah namanya juga FF pasti isinya ngarang kan? Huhu :'( :'(

Maaf baru Update soalnya...

Kesempatan On/Off

Kuota On/Off

Jaringan On/Off

Listrik On/Off

Kesehatan On/Off

Dan Kenapa part ini banyak basa-basinya yah? Juga banyak sekali yang jadi cameo ^^ mohon maaf bila membosankan...

Lalu Ada beberapa hal yang dipertanyakan :

 **Alur :** alurnya memang lambat, tapi maaf aku gak bisa mepercepat(?) alurnya soalnya takut terjadi hal yang sama seperti di FF 'Nothing Like Us' banyak yg mengeluh ttg alurnya yg lambat tapi ketika sy mempercepat dan memotong beberapa bagian, sy jdi bingung sendiri dan sampai sekarang FF itu blum bisa kuulanjutkan. *rahasia terbongkar

 **Suffiks Ssi :** ini ada bagian tersendirinya, ada saat dimana suffiks itu akan dihilangkan. Mohon bersabar ^^

 **Moment :** bukankah tiap chapter selalu ada momentnya?

 **Nama JHope :** sy minta maaf banget... demi apa, Jhope itu biasq #3 dan baru sy tau ternyata Romanisasi namax itu **H** OSEOK bukan HEOSEOK.. soalx selama ni sy gk terlalu memperhatikan.. sy pikir hangulx itu pake vokal 'Eo' bukan 'O' pokokx makasih yang udah ngingetin...

last.. sy pengen cepet2 namatin FF ini.. sy pengen update cepat jdi mohon _review_ nya...

ID Line : zoey_zoox

Thanks Your Support all,,

 **Emma -** **Jinjin22** **-** **odorayaki** **–** **Lionny57** **-** **bxjkv** **-** **Clausy** **-** **vkooknokookv** **-** **Kyunie** **-** **JokerSii** **-** **Ly379** **-** **taehyungyesung** **-** **Merli Kim** **– Nadhefuji - hanami96 -** **Park Youngie** **-** **utsukushii02** **-** **vkookielope** **-** **Pongpongie** **-** **Jeon Hanna** **-** **she3nn0** **-** **Albus Convallaria majalis** **-** **hana ayumi shahab** **\- kimouna – ellyn – CaratARMYmonbebe – whalme160700 – jeveizan – Park RinHyunUchiha – Linkz account**


	11. Chapter 11

Suni Present...

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #9**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Hoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T+

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

Disclaimer : Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita Murni punya saya. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_. _**Don't like, Don't Read.**_ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

Jeon Jungkook merasa kukunya akan habis berkat Ia gigit terus semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Kebiasaannya ketika panik itu memang sulit Ia kendalikan.

"Taehyung belum datang?" pertanyaan Yoongi yang tengah duduk disampingnya hanya direspon oleh gelengan.

" _kami persilahkan peserta nomor sebelas. Selanjutnya, bersiap-siap peserta nomor dua belas"_

Suara MC didepan sana terdengar. Jeon Jungkook ingin menangis rasanya. Kembali, Ia menggigit kukunya dengan mata yang terus difokuskan pada jam tangan, pintu masuk aula, lalu panggung besar yang ada didalam aula itu.

 _Event_ sudah dimulai sejak empat hari yang lalu dan hari ini adalah hari penutupan sekaligus hari pementasan dari semua yang berpartisipasi untuk bidang pentas. baik itu _dance_ , nyanyi, musik tradisional, musik _modern_ dan _acting_.

Jungkook dan Taehyung mendapat urutan tampil ke 19, selisih dua dari Hoseok dan Jimin yang mendapat urutan ke 16 dari 25 peserta. Masih ada 8 peserta lagi sebelum giliran mereka dan Jungkook berharap peserta nomor 12 yang menampilkan seni peran memiliki durasi tampil lebih lama.

Jungkook panik. Masalahnya adalah, Ia tidak tahu apakah Taehyung akan datang hari ini atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu apakah Taehyung mengundurkan diri sebagai _partner_ nya atau tidak. Dan Ia tidak tahu dimana pemuda itu sekarang.

Seminggu yang lalu setelah Taehyung menciumnya, pemuda itu kembali mengucapkan 'maaf' dan langsung memutuskan pulang. Lalu setelahnya Jungkook kembali tidak bisa menghubunginya. Namjoon, Hoseok, Sehun, bahkan Yoongi –yang saat ini meluangkan waktunya untuk menonton pementasan mereka- pun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"peserta ke dua belas sudah tampil. Apa Tae akan datang Kook?" Seokjin bertanya. Ia dan Namjoon juga datang ke _event_ ini. Lagi, Jungkook menggeleng sembari meggigit bibir bawahnya.

"tenaglah Kook, Tae pasti akan datang. dia orang yang bertanggung jawab" Yoongi menyahut, sembari mengusap kepala Jungkook ketika melihat mata Jungkook yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jimin. Apa tidak apa-apa kau ikut menari?" Namjoon membuka suara. _Mungkin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

Dan itu berhasil.

Jungkook membawa pandangan pada Jimin yang tengah melakukan perenggangan bersama Hoseok didepannya.

Jimin tersenyum "tidak apa-apa. kami memadukan _ballet_ dan _hiphop_ dance, aku _ballet_ dan Oppa _hiphop._ Jadi aku tidak akan terlalu banyak bergerak" jelasnya.

Namjoon mengangguk. Mengucap _'semoga berhasil'_ yang diikuti Sokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook. setelahnya mereka kembali fokus pada panggung didepan sana.

Tujuh menit berlalu, peserta diatas sana diganti dengan peserta lainnya. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas, mencoba memusatkan fokus pada peserta dipanggung tanpa menghiraukan urutan angkanya.

"Jungkook!"

Terdengar sebuah suara diambang pintu. Jungkook merasa seakan-akan menemukan sebotol air ditengah gurun pasir yang panas. Kelegaan menyeruak didalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Ia berdiri menghampiri seseorang yang juga tengah menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah.

"maafkan aku" Kim Taehyung. kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan peluh menghiasi wajahnya.

 _Plak_

Yoongi menyahutnya dengan pukulan kecil dikepala. "kenapa baru datang bocah. Ah tidak. Kenapa kau baru muncul? Kau tau? Urie Jungkookie begitu gelisah. Dia pikir kau mengundurkan diri menjadi _partner_ nya"

Menghiraukan Yoongi, Taehyung menatap Jungkook tepat dimatanya. "maafkan aku. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, banyak tugas kuliah dan aku selalu lupa menghubungimu. Maafkan aku"

 _Tiga kali._

Kim Taehyung mengucapkan 'maaf' sebanyak tiga kali dengan sorot yang tulus. Jungkook tidak punya punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Lagipula Jungkook tidak punya hak untuk marah padanya, Taehyung mau datang ke _Event_ inipun Jungkook sudah bersyukur.

"sudah. Tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ssi yang penting kau sudah mau datang"

"ck. Kenapa kau cepat sekali memaafkannya Jungkook? seharusnya kau menggeplak kepalanya seperti ini" Yoongi berujar jengkel, menggeplak kepala Taehyung sekali lagi kemudian berlalu ke bangku penonton –tempat mereka duduk sedari tadi- mengabaikan delikan Taehyung padanya.

"aku tidak datang terlambatkan? Urutan keberapa sekarang?" Tatapan Taehyung beralih pada Jungkook.

Urutan tampil diberikan pagi tadi ketika semua peserta berkumpul dan Jungkook memberitahu Taehyung lewat pesan. Pemuda itu mungkin saja membaca pesannya.

"sekarang sudah urutan ke empat belas" Gumam Jungkook, sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasnyalalu menyerahkan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas lega. "syukurlah. Hmm masih ada sedikit waktu lagi, sebaiknya kita berlatih dulu. Aku masih menyimpan rekaman terakhir kita waktu itu dan selalu mengulangnya jika sedang sempat" Ia menyodorkan sapu tangan itu kembali pada Jung Kook, dan menarik Jungkook ke sudut ruangan yang sedikit tidak bising.

"kau latihan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "kuharap kau tidak mengubah instrumen musik dari sebelumnya"

Jungkook balas mengangguk. Mereka kemudian latihan, untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk menonton penampilan Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Wow. Mereka hebat dari terakhir kali aku melihat mereka latihan" komentar Taehyung ketika melihat Hoseok mulai menari.

Hoseok dan Jimin berdiri di dua sisi yang berbeda. Masing-masing menari dengan gerakan berbeda. Dimulai dari Hoseok kemudian Jimin dan kembali lagi Hoseok.

"mereka terlihat panas dan seksi diwaktu yang bersamaan" Yoongi menimpali.

"mereka hebat. Tapi gerakan Jimin terlihat lebih lambat dari tempo" Namjoon ikut menyahut.

"tentu saja, Dia sedang hamil. tanpa sadar dia pasti lebih berhati-hati" Seokjin menjawab.

"kenapa intrumen lagunya terdengar berbeda-beda?" Yoongi kembali bertanya.

"ah itu.. iya. Oppa dan Eonni menggunakan dua intrumen musik. Hoseok Oppa diiringi lagu 'Boys meet evil' dan Jimin Eonni diiringi lagu 'Lie' " Jungkook menjelaskan.

"aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu" Jin menyahut. Masih fokus pada pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu.

"mereka membuat lagu mereka sendiri. 'Lie' dibuat oleh Jimin. Dan 'Boys meet evil' dibuat oleh Hoseok" kali ini Taehyung yang menyahut.

"wow daebak" Namjoon dan Jin merespon bersamaan.

mereka beberapa kali latihan bersama jadi Jungkook dan Taehyung sedikit tau tentang konsep tarian Hoseok dan Jimin.

"apa mereka sedang menampilkan adegan BDSM?" Yoongi kembali berkomentar ketika akhirnya Hoseok dan Jimin menuju ke tengah panggung lalu Hoseok menutup mata Jimin, dan mereka kembali menari kali ini dengan gerakan yang sama. _Terlihat seksi_. Kemudian Tarian itu berakhir dengan Jimin yang berlutut dengan mata tertutup sementara Hoseok berbalik kebelakang. Semua orang bertepuk tangan kagum. Sebuah perpaduan gerakan dan musik yang hebat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Fighting Kookie!" Seokjin menepuk pelan kedua pipi Jungkook. memberi penyemangat pada gadis itu, diangguki keempat kawan lainnya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Doa kan aku Eonni"

"pasti" Seokjin menjawab lantang. Kemudian berjalan kearah kursi penonton, meninggalkannya bersama Taehyung disamping panggung guna bersiap untuk penampilan berikutnya.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Taehyung menunduk untuk melihat Jungkook di sampingnya "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Jung Kook mendogak untuk balas melihat Taehyung. "Tentu saja. Kita tidak banyak bertemu maupun berbicara. Kuharap kita mempunyai _chemistry_ yang kuat sebagai pasangan duet" gumamnya.

"kau takut membuat kesalahan?"

Jungkook mengangguk singkat.

Taehyung tersenyum. "sebenarnya, ini kali pertama aku tampil bernyanyi didepan banyak orang seperti ini. tapi cukup percaya padaku saja... aku bersamamu dan aku akan berusaha untuk mengimbangimu agar kita tidak melakukan kesalahan"

Jungkook balas tersenyum. Kemudian melangkah menaiki panggung setelah MC memanggil nomor peserta mereka.

Alunan musik mulai terdengar.

Jungkook menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian menyanyikan bagian _chorus_ lagu.

 _ **We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**_

Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mendalami lagu yang Ia nyanyikan. Namun kemudian nyaris tersentak ketika bayangan Kim Taehyung muncul dikepalanya. Ia melanjutkan bagian _verse_ pertama yang dilanjutkan _Pre-chorus_ pertama.

 _ **I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily**_

 _ **Don't wanna know**_  
 _ **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight**_  
 _ **If he's holding onto you so tight**_  
 _ **The way I did before**_  
 _ **I overdosed**_  
 _ **Should've known your love was a game**_  
 _ **Now I can't get you out of my brain**_  
 _ **Oh, it's such a shame**_

Taehyung menyanyikan bag _aian chorus. Sembari menatap Jun_ gkook. sedikit heran ketika gadis itu memulai lagunya dengan emosional. Berebeda saat latihan tadi.

 _ **That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**_

Jungkook kembali menyanyikan bagian _Verse_ kedua, dan kali ini Taehyung terpukau dengan suara lembut Jungkook. gadis itu kembali bernyanyi dengan emosi yang berbeda saat latihan. Ia bernyanyi seolah-olah Ia benar-benar sedang kehilangan. Bahkan penonton yang berada disana berseru terpukau.

 _ **I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you  
Might want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**_

Taehyung menyambung dibagian _Pre-chorus_ kedua. Suara _bass_ nya mengalun lembut membuat gadis dibangku penonton menjerit. Minki yang berada diantaranya bahkan membulatkan mata. Tidak menyangka suara Taehyung bisa seindah itu.

 _ **Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame**_

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling memandang sembari menyanyikan _Chorus_ secara bersamaan.

 _ **That we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**_

Kemudian musik panjang terdengar. Dihiasi suara Taehyung sebagai _Interlude_. Pemuda itu melangkah kearah Jungkook dan kembali menyanyikan bagian _Brid_ ge secara bersamaan. Taehyung dapat melihat mata Jungkook yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _ **Like we used to do**_

 _ **Don't wanna know**_  
 _ **What kind of dress you're wearing tonight**_  
 _ **If he's giving it to you just right**_  
 _ **The way I did before**_  
 _ **I overdosed**_  
 _ **Should've known your love was a game**_  
 _ **Now I can't get you out of my brain**_  
 _ **Oh, it's such a shame**_

Dia berhenti bernyanyi. Membiarkan Jungkook mengambil bagian _Breakdown_. Tanpa Jungkook sadari Taehyung sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

 _ **We don't talk anymore  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
We don't talk anymore  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain)  
Oh, it's such a shame**_

Dan ketika _part_ nya berakhir. Jungkook menutup mata, membiarkan setetes liguid mengalir dipipinya. Sedangkan Taehyung menutup lagu dengan suara rendahnya. Lalu menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya.

 _ **That we don't talk anymore**_

Tepat setelah itu, suasana menjadi semakin riuh. Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook yang kini terisak. Juri berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, mengantarkan mereka turun dari panggung.

Jungkook sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Bukan karena keriuhan yang membuat telinganya sakit. Tapi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sama ketika wajah Taehyung muncul dikepalanya saat Ia mengawali lagu, alasan yang sama yang membuatnya begitu mendalami lagu, dan alasan yang sama mengapa Ia begitu nyaman berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang membuat aliran darahnya menderas.

 _Kenapa aku harus menangis ketika mengingat kami sudah tidak berbicara begitu lama._

Sementara itu, Minki mematung ditempatnya. Mencoba mencerna dengan baik apa yang sudah Taehyung lakukan diatas sana. Minki bersumpah, Ia tidak pernah melihat Taehyung menatap seseorang bahkan dirinya begitu dalam seperti tadi. Dan Ia merasa begitu marah untuk itu.

.

.

"BERSULANG!"

Semua orang berseru mengangkat gelas mereka tinggi-tinggi kemudian menurunkannya kembali. Hoseok dan Jimin minum menggunaka dua sedotan disatu gelas yang sama, sementara yang lain hanya menggeleng maklum melihat calon pengantin itu.

Malam setelah _event_ itu berakhir. Jungkook dan yang lain berkumpul di _apartement_ Seokjin untuk makan malam bersama, sekaligus merayakan kemenagan tak terduga yang diraih oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook pikir mungkin itu karena opera sabun dadakan yang mereka lakukan disana, mungkin juga karena instrumen yang dibuatnya lumayan bagus. Atau mungkin seperti yang dikatakan Namjoon bahwa suara mereka sangat indah ketika dipadukan. Dan kemungkinan lainnya seperti yang Jimin katakan bahwa mereka menyanyikan lagu itu begitu dalam hingga gadis itu menghampiri mereka dengan mata yang sembab setelah turun dari panggung.

Apapun kemungkinannya. Jungkook cukup senang. Ia bisa mendapatkan satu _set_ alat pembuat musik yang sekarang sudah disusun rapi oleh Taehyung, Hoseok dan Namjoon disudut ruang yang menghubungkan antara kamar Seokjin dan dapur. Jungkook tidak menyangka jika alatanya akan selengkap itu. Ia merasa memiliki studio mini sendiri.

Dan untuk hadiah tiket kencan, Jungkook memberikannya pada Taehyung. dia pikir, Ia dan Taehyung tidak mungkin menggunakannya. Dan lagi, Taehyung juga pantas mendapat bagian dari hadiah.

"waaah aku tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan juara ketiga. Padahal aku melakukan kesalahan diawal. Tarianku tidak sesuai dengan musik" Jimin berseru dari arah dapur dengan tangan masing-masing membawa piring penuh kue.

"aku bahkan pikir kalian akan mendapat juara dua. Tarian kalian terlihat keren dan ugh seksi!" Namjoon menyahut.

"aku setuju. Kalian juga memadukan musik yang bagus" Seokjin menimpali disela kunyahan kuenya.

"aku bahkan berpikir kalian yang akan juara satu. Perpaduan tarian kalian terlihat keren" Jungkook ikut menimpali.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu sebelum kalian bernyanyi Kook" Hoseok menjawab. "kau tau. Harmonisasi suara kalian begitu indah. Saat kalian bernyanyi, aku merasa dibawa pada sebuah padang rumput yang luas tanpa seorangpun yang bisa kutemui. Aku merasa begitu sendiri, kehilangan, dan merindukan seseorang.. kalian menghayati lagu dengan sangat luar biasa" lanjutnya.

"aku setuju" Yoongi ikut menyahut. "aku sering mendengarkan lagu itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa begitu kehilangan seseorang saat mendengar lagu itu sebelum kalian yang menyanyikan"

"memangnya kau tau bagaimana itu perasaan kehilangan? Pacar _China_ mu itu terlalu setia sampai-sampai kemungkinan kau merasa kehilangan itu nol persen" Taehyung berujar jahil yang dihadiahi jeweran ditelinga oleh Yoongi. Membuat semua orang terbahak.

Malam itu, mereka isi dengan lelucon yang membuat Jungkook sakit perut karena tertawa. Meskipun diselingi protesan _vulgar_ Yoongi tentang sirat BDSM yang Hoseok selipkan pada penampilan mereka. Juga Hoseok yang terus berceloteh tentang Jimin yang merusak konsentrasinya dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan kerah leher terbuka nyaris sampai dada, membuatnya merasa gila untuk tidak mengintip dibalik kerah baju itu.

Pukul 11 malam. Taehyung, dan Namjoon berpamitan pulang. Hoseok dan Jimin sudah bertolak dua puluh menit lalu sebab Jimin harus banyak istirahat. Begitupun Yoongi yang katanya masih ada urusan, yang menurut Taehyung bahwa urusannya itu karena Ia lupa membawa kunci apartement kekasihnya.

Jungkook dan Seokjin mengantarkan keduanya sampai ke lobi _apartement_. Taehyung akan pulang bersama Namjoon karena ayah Namjoon memintanya untuk menemuinya.

"Joonie. Hati-hatilah saat menyetir ne? Ini sudah hampir larut" kata Seokjin dalam pelukan Namjoon.

" _sure princess_. Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu khawatir" Namjoon membalas diselingi kecupan ringan bertubi-tubi diseluruh wajah Seokjin.

"jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai" Seokjin nada manja _mode on_

"kau juga. Jika aku sudah pulang jangan bergadang lagi. Setelah aku menelponmu. Kau harus langsung tidur" Seokjin mengangguk.

"jangan lupa sikat gigi dan basuh wajahmu" Seokjin mengangguk.

"gunakan selimut yang hangat" Seokjin mengangguk.

"dan pastikan kau memimpikanku" Seokjin kembali mengangguk.

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. sedangkan Jungkook hanya terkekeh kecil, Ia sudah cukup terbiasa melihat drama picisan dari sepasang kekasih itu.

"apa mereka tidak bosan berpamitan seperti itu?" Taehyung berkomentar.

"jika mereka bosan. Mereka pasti akan berhenti"

"hah kau benar. Jika kau bosan dengan sesuatu, seharusnya kau berhenti"

"tidak maksudku adalah, jika mereka bosan mereka akan berhenti. Tapi saat ini mereka bahagia dengan itu makanya terus melakukannya"

"aku tau. Dan maksudku adalah ketika kau sudah bosan pada sesuatu, harusnya kau berhenti saja"

Jungkook mengernyit memandang Taehyung. tidak mengerti dengan makna dari kalimatnya.

"sudahlah. malam semakin dingin. Kerjakan apa yang dikatakan Namjoon tadi. Tapi tidak perlu memimpikannya" Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook sebelum mengikuti Namjoon memasuki mobil yang kemudian melaju meninggalkan apartement. Dan Jungkook yang masih diam tak mengerti.

.

.

Hari ssabtu, dua minggu setelah _event_ diselenggarakan, pernikahan Hoseok dan Jimin dilaksanakan. Acara itu terdiri atas empat rangkaian, yakni pemberkatan dan _garden party_ di pagi hari. Lalu malamnya acara perjamuan dan pesta dansa.

Meskipun acara diadakan secara mendadak, tapi persiapan yang mereka lakukan sungguh matang. Jimin sangat anggun di hari pemberkatannya begitupun dengan Hoseok yang terlihat tampan. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan konyol. Tapi saat pemberkatan dilakukan, Jungkook bisa melihat dua orang berbeda dalam sosok dewasa yang siap menjalani kehidupan pernikahan.

Malamnya, malam penyelenggaraan perjamuan dan pesta dansa.

Acara itu diselenggarakan di salah satu hotel mewah milik Oh Sehun yang terletak di daerah Yongsan. Jungkook dan Jin tidak pulang ke apartement, malainkan menemani Jimin bersiap untuk acara malamnya –atas permintaan Jimin- di salah satu kamar hotel yang telah mereka sewa. Jin membantu menyambut tamu yang datang sedangkan Jungkook menemani Jimin berdandan agar tidak bosan katanya.

Jimin dan Jungkook beranjak dari kamar setelah Hoseok menjemput keduanya untuk menuju aula utama hotel tempat perjamuan diadakan. Para tamu yang sudah datang terkesiap melihat Jimin yang dibalut dengan gaun merah muda dengan bagian bawah menjuntai kebelakang. Seksi dan anggun secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Jungkook yang berjalan disampingnya hanya tersenyum canggung. Tepatnya tersenyum canggung kearah Seokjin.

Sedangkan Seokjin yang kini sudah ditemani Namjoon langsung menghampiri mereka dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kookie? Kau mengganti bajumu?" selidiknya. Pasalnya, gaun yang dikenakan Jungkook bukanlah gaun yang Ia gunakan saat Seokjin meninggalkan mereka untuk berangkat duluan ke Aula tadi.

"Ituu. Jimin Eonni menyuruhku menggantinya".

"tapi kenapa?"

"errr itu.. jangan marah Eonni. Sebenarnya. Aku akan menggunakan gaun itu malam ini, tapi saat aku mencobanya tadi, ternyata kekecilan. Perutku sudah sedikit lebih besar. Karena aku sangat ingin menggunakannya. Jadi aku meminta tolong Kookie saja yang mewakilkanku" Jimin menjelaskan.

"mana ada memakai baju harus diwakilkan Jim? Dan...

"hai semua"

Perkataan Seokjin terpotong kala Taehyung dan Minki ikut bergabung diantara mereka. Kelima orang yang ada disana berbalik kearahnya termasuk Jungkook yang membuatnya membelakangi Seokjin.

Mata Seokjin dan Namjoon melotot bersamaan.

"astaga Jimin.. kau ingin menjadikan adikku kelinci percobaan?" Jin menghela nafas panjang. Sementara Jimin hanya membalas dengan cengiran.

"bukankah gaunnya indah?"

Seokjin jelas frustasi. Bagian depan gaun itu memang terlihat biasa saja, Namun bagian belakangnya tidak. Seluruh punggungnya terbuka hingga pinggul dengan pengecualian tali spageti tunggal yang melintasi bahunya. Bahan itu mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya lalu menyapu bagian bawah punggungnya hingga berhenti tepat dibagian atas pinggul kakinya. Apalagi panjang gaun hanya selutut.

"ya Tuhan". Seokjin yakin, jika yang memakai gaun itu adalah orang yang lebih pendek dari Jimin, maka bagian belakang gaun yang terbuka itu akan memperlihatkan pantat yang memakainya.

"Kookie. Kau sebaiknya ganti saja gaun itu" Seokjin selalu menganggap Jungkook sebagai bayi kecil yang polos. Maka selama Dia masih berada disisinya untuk mengawasi, Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook berada dalam bahaya.

"tidak.. jangan diganti Kumohon" sela Jimin cepat. "ini adalah keinginanku. Berarti keinginan baby juga. Apa kalian tega tak mewujudkan keinginan baby?"

Semua orang tau _aegyo_ Jimin sangat tidak _aegyo_ sekali. Maka Ia harus menggunakan cara lain agar obsesinya untuk melihat gaun itu terpasang terpenuhi. entah ditubuhnya ataupun ditubuh orang lain.

Sementara Jin dan Jimin berdebat kecil dengan gaun yang dikenakan Jungkook. para Pria hanya diam tidak mau mencampuri urusan para perempuan dengan Hoseok sesekali menyapa tamu yang menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan yang didebatkan hanya diam, pun dengan Minki yang setia bergelayut dilengan Taehyung dengan mata yang fokus pada tamu lainnya. Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi ikut bergabung disana.

"kenapa kalian malah berkumpul disini?"

"Jin Noona bersikeras mengganti gaun Jungkook sementara Jimin terobsesi ingin menggunakan gaun itu dengan Jungkook sebagai perantara" Taehyung menjelaskan.

"kenapa harus diganti Jin? Gaunnya cantik dan terlihat sederhana"

"gaunnya memang cantik. Tapi lihat bagian belakangnya, tidak sederhana sama sekali" Seokjin membalik badan Jungkook untuk menghadapnya dan membelakangi Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi bisa melihat jelas punggung Jungkook yang terekspose.

"benar juga" Yoongi menggaruk pipinya asal. Punggung Jungkook sangat indah, dia saja kagum melihatnya. Apalagi dengan lawan jenis.

"tapi akan merepotkan juga jika Jungkook harus mengganti baju lagi"

"jadi kau setuju Kookie memakai gaun ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"tapi sebaiknya tutupi saja bagian belakangnya". Yoongi menyarankan.

"aku akan menutupnya dengan apa Eonni?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

Yoongi lagi-lagi menggaruk pipinya. Mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru aula sebelum tatapannya terhenti pada sosok sepupu tingginya yang beridiri disamping kanannya.

 _Plak_

"auw. Noona kenapa suka sekali memukulku?" Taehyung mengeram protes. Mengusap belakang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Yoongi.

"karena aku menyayangimu" jawab Yoongi asal. "sekarang buka Jasmu" lanjutnya.

"aish. Tadi kau memukulku. Sekarang ingin menelanjangiku?"

"jangan berlebihan Tae. Aku hanya menyuruhmu membuka Jas"

"tapi kenapa?"

"aish. Tentu saja untuk memberikannya pada Jungkook bodoh!" Yoongi sudah bersiap-siap akan memukul kepala Taehyung lagi, sebelum Ia dengan terburu melepaskan Jasnya.

"kenapa harus memakai Jas Taehyung?" gumam Minki yang berada disisi kanan Taehyung.

Yoongi melirik Minki malas. "antara tiga laki-laki ini, hanya Taehyung dan Hoseok yang memakai jas. Kau ingin mengambil Jas mempelai Pria dan memberikannya pada wanita lain?"

Minki kembali diam. Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"nah masalah sudah selesai kan sekarang? Kalau baegitu aku dan Jimin menyapa para tamu dulu" ujar Hoseok merangkul pinggang Jimin untuk menghampiri para tamu.

"yasudah. Kook cepat pakai Jas itu. Setelah itu kita cari cemilan yang enak" perintah Seokjin.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung.

"tentu saja tidak". Taehyung menyodorkan Jasnya kearah Jungkook.

"terima kasih" Jungkook tersenyum. Mengambil Jas itu dan menyampirkan kebahunya. membuatnya menutup sempurna punggungnya.

"untung saja warnanya sama" kata Namjoon.

'eh?' Jungkook memperhatikan dirinya. Dan ternyata benar, gaun _soft blue_ yang dikenakannya memiliki warna yang sama dengan Jas Taehyung.

"haha benar juga" Yoongi menanggapi. "kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita sapa yang lainnya" kata yoongi, dan Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook ] merespon dengan anggukan kemudian berjalan ke sisi Kanan aula. Sementara Minki segera menyeret Taehyung berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

.

Fin **/ To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Son** **g : We Don't Talk Anymore oleh Charlie Puth (Feat. Selena Gomez)**

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N** : ini harusnya gak TBC di sini. Tapi kalau lanjut takut kepanjangan...

Viewers dari ch 1 - 9 : 18.267

Viewers dari ch 1 - 10 : 21.072

Visitor per bulan Mei (ch 10) : 675

Reviewers : 20 :D :D :D

Miris? PAKE BANGET!

Sesungguhnya Hayati sudah lelah. Padahal untuk amatiran sepertiku, butuh banyak perjuangan agar bisa menyelesaikan satu part FF.. Hehehe..

But.. it's oke,, masih ada _readers_ nim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau meluangkan 5 menit waktunya untuk me _review_... meskipun hanya dihitung jari tapi gpp lah... berpikir positif aja,, mungkin FF ini terlalu bagus makanya pada bingung mau review apa,, ya kan? Hahahahahahahahahahhahhaha #PDbangetPlis.

DAAAAAAAANNNNN HUWAAAAAAAA DEMI APA! URIE BTS MENANG TOP SOCIAL ARTIST AT BILLBOARD... HUHUHUHU AKU TERHURA... KITA HARUS BANGGA ATAS PRESTASI INI CHINGUDEUL... TAPI INGAT,, TETAPLAH RENDAH HATI... oke? SELALU BANGGAKAN BTS DENGAN MENJADI FANS YANG CERDAS.. JANGAN WAR,, HEHEHEHE.. JANGAN SIA-SIAKAN KERJA KERAS URIE BANGTAN DENGAN HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK BERGUNA.. #peace

Btw bentar lg puasa, boleh gk sih update FF? Trus klo ffnya rate M gmana?

Yang mau PM silahkan - **ID Line : zoey_zoox**

Thanks Your Support all,,

 **Emma** \- **Jinjin22** \- **bxjkv** \- **Clausy** \- **Kyunie** \- **taehyungyesung** \- **Merli Kim** – **Nadhefuji** \- **hanami96** \- **vkookielope** \- **Pongpongie** \- **she3nn0** – **Park RinHyunUchiha – Linkz account – ORUL2 – JeonXXX – fyjeon – rara HHCBHS – tetetetett - Guest**


	12. Chapter 12

Suni Present...

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #11**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Hoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T+

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

Disclaimer : Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita Murni punya saya. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_. _**Don't like, Don't Read.**_ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

Lampu aula Hotel tempat acara Jimin dan Hoseok berlangsung ditemaramkan dan acara – mematikan lampu – temukan pasangan – dan berdansa itu dimulai. Karena perjamuan dilakukan sebelum acara dansa, Jungkook yang masih asik makan tersentak ketika suasana menjadi remang. Dia tidak ingin berdansa dan memilih berlalu ketempat yang sepi, namun terhenti ketika lampu kembali dinyalakan, dia malah berdiri dibagian tengah aula disamping seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_.

' _u_ _gh aku salah mengambil jalan'_ batinnya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling dan dapat melihat beberapa orang sudah berpasangan sekarang. Hoseok dan Jimin berada dipusat, kemudian Namjoon dan Jin beberapa langkah di sampingnya, disamping mereka ada Yoongi dan kekasihnya, lalu Taehyung dan Minki yang berjarak dua orang didepan mereka.

"oh hai hallo" Pemuda itu menyapa dengan canggung.

"hai" balasnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "mau berdansa, Jungkook-ssi?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menjatuhkan bahunya. _Mau bagaimana lagi_. "baiklah Mingyu-ssi" balasnya tersenyum. Jungkook mengenal Mingyu karena mengambil beberapa kelas yang sama dengannya.

Musik diputar, dan semua orang mulai menggerakkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik bertempo lambat itu.

Sebelum mereka mulai bergerak, Jungkook sempat melirik kedepannya dan tanpa sengaja, Ia bertatapan dengan Minki yang juga sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya jadi Jungkook balas tersenyum meskipun Ia merasa bahwa hatinya tidak ikut tersenyum.

"malam ini kau cantik sekali Jungkook-ssi" Mingyu membuka suara. Jungkook tersenyum

"kau juga tampan" puji Jungkook tulus. "ah ya. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi tamu Hoseok Oppa dan Jimin Eonni?"

"Hosoek Hyung adalah Sunbaeku di ekskul dance saat di _High school_ dulu" ujar Mingyu. "kenapa? Apa aku terlihat tidak begitu populer untuk menjadi tamu undangan seorang sunbae?" tanyanya Usil. Jungkook membalas dengan tawa kecil, Dan kemudian mereke tertawa bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berputar dan bergulir untuk mengganti pasangan. Jungkook ikut berputar lalu bergulir dan kini berhenti didepan seorang pemuda yang juga berkulit _tan._

Jungkook tersenyum canggung, menempatkan tangannya dibahu pemuda itu yang sudah terlebih dahulu melingkarkan tangannya dipingganya.

Mereka kembali bergerak, mengikuti alunan musik lambat yang masih terus terdengar. Tidak ada percakapan ringan yang berarti, dan jika tadi Jungkook berani menatap Mingyu maka sekarang, Ia berpikir bahwa kancing kemeja putih pemuda dihadapannya lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

Hingga beberapa lama, orang-orang kembali berputar untuk bergulir mengganti pasangan dan Jungkook juga melakukannya, tapi dia tersentak ketika tangannya ditahan dan dia kembali dihadapan pemuda _tan_ itu.

"Emm maaf Jungkook-ssi, aku tidak terbiasa berdansa dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal" dia membuka suara.

Jungkook memberanikan diri mendongak "ugh tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ssi"

Kim Taehyung tersenyum, dan Jungkook membalasnya. dia menurunkan tatapannya dan kembali bertemu dengan Minki, tapi kali ini gadis itu tidak tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Jungkook-sii" Taehyung kembali bersuara dan Jungkook terpaksa harus mendongak lagi untuk menatapnya.

"Ya?"

Kim Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar.

"geunyang... aku pikir kau bisa masuk angin"

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"tidak. Ah maafkan aku, maksudku adalah... Eum.. jika kau memakai pakaian terbuka, kau bisa masuk angin dan membuat _Eonnideul_ mu khawatir" kalimat Taehyung terlalu cepat tapi Jungkook bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kancing kemeja Taehyung kembali menjadi fokusnya "ugh baiklah, aku tidak akan menggunakan gaun seperti ini lagi nanti" gumam Jungkook. dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa merespon ucapan Taehyung seperti itu, tapi balasan Taehyung membuatnya berpikir bahwa memang jawaban itu yang diinginkannya.

"bagus!" ada kelegaan disuara Taehyung.

.

.

Musik masih mengalun. orang-orang lagi berputar untuk berganti pasangan, Jungkook juga ikut berputar tapi tidak mengganti pasangan sesuai dengan permintaan Taehyung. jadi Ia akan kembali ditempatnya.

Namun belum sempat menyeimbangkan badannya paska berputar, dia merasa tubuhnya disenggol seseorang hingga membuatnya nyaris terjatuh dan menyebabkan kakinya terkilir. Beruntung, Taehyung sigap memegangnya.

"astaga berhati-hatilah saat berdansa Minki" Seru Taehyung, Jungkook berbalik dan menemukan Minki tengah menatapnya.

"kau tidak. Apa-apa? maafkan aku" kata Minki.

Jungkook menggeleng. "aku baik-baik saja _Sunbae_ " dia mencoba berdiri lurus dan seketika meringis ketika merasa ngilu dipergelangan kakinya.

"kau yakin baik-baik saja?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya, menunduk sedikit untuk melihat kaki Jungkook.

"sepertinya kau terkilir. Sabaiknya kau istirahat saja" usulnya kemudian menuntun Jungkook ke Sisi ruangan untuk duduk. Jungkook hanya menurut saja, berjalan tertatih disamping Taehyung yang terus memegangnya. pergelangannya memang terasa ngilu, jika dia tetap berada disana mungkin akan mengganggu tamu lain yang masih berdansa.

"biar kulihat" Taehyung berujar, setelah mendudukan Jungkook disebuah kursi. Membuka perlahan sepatu yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"ini memerah" katanya lagi. "tunggu disini biar ku ambilkan es dulu" Ia hendak berdiri namun ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"tidak apa-apa Taehyung-ssi. Ini hanya ngilu sedikit, sebentar lagi pasti mereda. Sebaiknya kau kembali kesana saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" kata Jungkook sambil memandang tempat orang-orang sedang berdansa, Minki berdiri sedikit jauh dari sana memperhatikan mereka, jadi Jungkook berasumsi mungkin saja gadis itu sedang menunggu Taehyung.

"kenapa kau suka sekali mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa?' sudah jelas kau terluka. Jadi aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan" suara Taehyung mendadak tegas.

 _aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja_

 _aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja_

 _aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja_

Dan Jungkook mengutuk bagaimana kalimat itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil es untuk mengompres kakimu" suara Taehyung menarik Jungkook dari pikirannya. Kemudian dia membalik badan dan berjalan pergi menemui salah seorang pelayan. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan sebuah kantung es.

Jungkook meringis ketika sensasi dingin menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang ngilu, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Berkonsentrasi mengatur nafas dan debar jantungnya. Kim Taehyung terlihat sungguh tampan ketika pemuda itu tengah menunduk berkonsentrasi mengompres kakinya.

Diam-diam Jungkook memperhatikannya. Hidungnya mancung, matanya tajam, bibirnya seksi, rahangnya tegas, rambutnya terlihat sangat halus membuat Jungkook ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

Kemudian Jungkook menyadari sesuatu. Kim taehyung, pemuda yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya ini adalah milik Choi Minki. gadis cantik yang sedari tadi terus memperatikan mereka secara intens.

 _Benar._ Kim Taehyung Milik Choi Minki, dan Jungkook tau itu. jadi Ia segera menarik kakinya yang masih dikompres oleh Taehyung.

"ada apa? apa aku menekan kakimu terlalu keras?" wajah Taehyung berkerut.

"tidak. Tapi kurasa sakitnya sudah hilang" Jungkook kembali memakai sepatunya. "terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu Taehyung-ssi. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu.

Tepat setelah Jungkook berucap, Minki datang mengapit lengan Taehyung _lagi_.

"Tae... apa dia baik-baik saja? maafkan aku ne? Kau jadi harus bertanggung jawab karena kesalahanku". Dia berujar manja.

Ah. Jungkook lupa, Taehyung adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab. _dan Jungkook nyaris membawa dirinya diatas awan._

"Minki-ah ini bukan...

"ah Tae sepertinya aku melupakan _Handphone_ ku di mobil. Bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku?" Minki menyela Taehyung cepat.

"Tapi...

"tolonglah hmmm?" Pinta Minki lagi. Taehyung terlihat menghela nafas panjang.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook. "tunggulah disini oke?"

Tapi Jungkook tidak tau kalimat itu untuk siapa, sebab setelahnya Taehyung mengulas senyum kepada Minki sebelum berlalu dari sana.

"sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengan _urie_ Tae" Minki membuka suara setelah Taehyung menghilang dibalik pintu.

"ah tidak _Sunbae._ Taehyung-ssi hanya beberapa kali menolongku"

"ah benarkah? Pantas aku beberapa kali melihat kalian. Apa setiap kalian bersama itu karena dia sedang menolongmu?"

Jungkook berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk ragu. "kurasa begitu"

"kenapa harus Taehyung?"

Jungkook memandang Minki bingung.

"apa kau tidak bisa meminta tolong kepada orang lain? Kenapa harus Taehyungku?" suara Minki terdengar posesif.

 _Taehyungku._

Jungkook terdiam, Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"ah. Maaf harusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu padamu" nada Minki kembali melembut. "aku hanya khawatir. kau tau, Tae itu mempunyai banyak kegiatan. Jika kau terus meminta tolong padanya, kau hanya akan menyusahkannya"

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah berniat menyusahkan seseorang. "maafkan aku" gumamnya.

"tidak masalah. Yang penting kedepannya kau tidak menyusahkan Taehyung lagi" kata Minki. "ah ya. Kau pasti haus, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkanmu minum" gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih tapi itu tidak perlu _Sunbae._ Aku tidak haus".

"aih jangan menolak kebaikanku. Ini juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena menyenggolmu tadi" senyum Minki semakin lebar. Kemudian dia berbalik mengambil minuman pada salah satu meja yang berada disisi ruang, berada disana beberapa menit lalu kembali dan menyodorkan sebuah jus pada Jungkook.

Melihat senyum gadis itu semakin mengembang, membuat Jungkook membalas senyumnya dan meraih jus itu untuk kemudian Ia minum.

"habiskanlah. Tenang saja aku tidak mencampurinya dengan racun." pinta Minki ketika melihat Jungkook hanya meminumnya sedikit.

Jungkook menatap Minki sejenak kemudian tersenum canggung dan dengan ragu menghabiskan Jus itu. Minki tersenyum puas sembari mengambil kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu dari tangan Jungkook.

"nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku akan menemui Tae dan mengajaknya pulang. Bye!" Minki berujar dengan senyum mengembang. Jungkook balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

" _ternyata Sunbae orang baik"_ pikirnya.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu setelah Minki meninggalkannya. Jungkook masih duduk disana dan memperhatikan beberapa tamu yang beberapa menit lalu membubarkan diri dari acara dansa.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan gerah pada tubuhnya.

"ugh kenapa ruangannya tiba-tiba panas?" monolognya.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari Seokjin diantara ratusan tamu yang masih menikmati pesta. Dia hendak mengambil _handphone_ untuk menghubungi Seokjin tapi urung ketika mengingat bahwa Ia meninggalkannya di kamar hotel Jimin.

Jungkook merasakan kepalanya kini terasa pening dan tubuhnya menggelayar semakin panas dan bergetar, membuatnya merasa gelisah. Dia beberapa kali mengipasi dirinya dengan telapak tangan tapi tidak berhasil. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dengan menahan rasa ngilu dipergelangannya, berjalan sedikit tertatih kearah Jimin dan Hoseok yang sedang bersengkrama dengan tamunya.

"astaga Kookie kau kenapa?" Jimin bertanya ketika melihat Jungkook menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit tertatih.

"aku terkilir saat berdansa tadi. Ugh Eonni apa kau melihat Seokjin Eonni?" Jungkook bertanya disela fokusnya untuk melihat, pandangannya sedikit memburam entah karena suhu tubuhnya yang makin panas atau pening ringan dikepalanya.

"ah ya, tadi setelah dansa selesai, dia mencarimu tapi tidak menemukanmu. Jadi dia menitip pesan padaku jika kau ingin pulang, Kau kekamar saja dulu menunggu. Namjoon mengajak Seokjin keluar sebentar katanya"

"ugh aku tidak bisa menunggu Eonni. Kakiku ngilu dan badanku terasa panas"

"apa kau demam Jungkook?" Hoseok bertanya.

"tidak. hanya saja, aku merasa badanku sangat panas. Jadi aku akan pulang saja".

"tapi siapa yang akan mengantarmu Kookie? Sebaiknya tunggulah dulu dikamar." Jimin kembali membuka suara.

"tapi aku ingin tidur dan kamar itu akan kalian gunakan sebentar. Tidak apa-apa Eonni aku naik taksi saja"

"kau yakin? Atau kau mau aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "tidak apa-apa Eonni. Aku bukan bayi lagi. Aku naik taksi saja"

Tanpa menunggu, Jungkook segera beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

Yoongi datang setelahnya.

"Jungookie kenapa?" tanyanya.

"kakinya terkilir dan kurasa dia sedikit tidak enak badan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang" Hoseok menjawab.

"kenapa dia terlihat sendirian. Kemana Namjoon dan Seokjin?"

"mereka keluar sebentar. Tapi akan kembali lagi kesini" giliran Jimin yang menjawab.

"astaga dan akan membiarkan Jungkook pulang sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan sih" Yoongi berujar ketus. "Jim. Hubungi Seokjin dan suruh dia datang sekarang" pintanya

Jimin mengangguk. mengambil _Handphone_ yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh pelayan yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya dan segera menghubungi Seokjin. Namun hingga panggilan ketiga panggilan itu tidak diangkat. Hoseok melakukan hal sama, juga menghubungi Namjoon tapi hasilnya pun sama.

"bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok dan Jimin menggeleng kompak.

"aish dasar! Kemana sih mereka?"

"aku tidak tau. Mungkin ada urusan penting" kata Hoseok.

"ah ya Eonni, bukankah Tae meminjam mobilmu untuk kesini?" Jimin bertanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"kalau begitu minta saja Taehyung yang mengantarnya" usul Jimin.

"ah kau benar sayang." Hoseok menimpali.

"kenapa dari tadi aku tidak terpikir? Aish" gumam Yoongi kemudian mengambil _Handphone_ nya untuk menghubungi Taehyung. tapi pemuda itu juga tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"aish apa sih yang dilakukan si bodoh itu? Aku meminjamkannya mobil bukan untuk mengantar jemput si Minki itu" gerutu Yoongi. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengetik pesan untuk Taehyung.

' _Tae kau dimana? Cari Jungkook dan antarkan dia pulang. Dia sedang tidak enak badan dan kakinya terkilir. Seokjin dan Namjoon entah ada dimana sekarang. Kau bisakan?'_

Yoongi menggigit kuku menunggu balasan Taehyung. hingga beberapa menit kemudian barulah _Handphone_ nya berdering.

' _ya'_

Yoongi melotot melihat balasan singkat dari Taehyung. "astaga si Tembok itu. Aku akan mencekiknya jika bertemu nanti" ketusnya. Min Yoongi memang gadis garang yang penyayang.

"bagaimana?" Hoseok bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Tae akan mengantarnya. Kalian hubungi Seokjin dan Namjoon dan beritahu pada mereka bahwa Tae yang akan mengantar Jungkookie pulang" titahnya dan Jimin maupun Hoseok kembali mengangguk kompak

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari aula hotel, berjalan melewati koridor menuju lift terdekat. Menekan angka untuk membawanya ke lantai paling bawah menuju parkiran hotel guna mengambil dompet Minki yang katanya tertinggal.

Lift berhenti sebentar dilantai 12 dan Taehyung baru menyadari sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Minki sempat menghubungi kekasihnya yang entah siapa sesaat setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu aula tadi, jadi tidak mungkin gadis itu meninggalkan _Handphone_ nya. maka dengan langkah tergesa, Taehyung keluar dari lift itu dan memasuki lift lain. Menekan angka 25 untuk membawanya kembali ke aula pernikahan Hoseok dan Jimin.

Dia memasuki lagi aula itu dan langsung memfokuskan pandang pada Minki yang tengah berbicara dengan Jungkook. kemudian dia melihat Minki pergi dari sana untuk mengambil minum.

Taehyung masih berdiri memperhatikan, Minki yang mengambil kembali gelas kosong dari tangan Jungkook dan dengan senyum lebar serta lambaian tangan meninggalkan gadis itu duduk sendirian disana.

Setelah Minki berlalu, Taehyung berniat menemui Jungkook tapi urung ketika ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat Minki yang berbicara dengan seorang pria tambun yang sesekali melihat kearah Jungkook. setelah Minki selesai berbicara, pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum menjengkelkan dibibirnya. Alis Taehyung menukik tak suka ketika melihat Pria itu kembali menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan lapar.

Taehyung kembali melihat kearah Jungkook yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari sana. Dia segera menjelajahi ruangan dan menemukan Jungkook tengah berbicara dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tapi dia hanya berdiri memperhatikan Jungkook dan kembali mengikutinya ketika gadis itu keluar dari aula hotel itu.

Dari arah koridor, Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang berjalan sendiri. tapi ada yang aneh, gadis itu terlihat gelisah dan nampak tidak tenang. Lalu seorang pria datang menghampirinya, pria yang berbicara dengan Minki tadi. dan detik selanjutnya, wajah Taehyung mengeras ketika tangan pria tambun itu menggerayai tubuh Jungkook seenaknya.

Dia mengambil langkah lebar, menghampiri mereka dan menarik kuat tangan pria itu hingga buku tangannya memutih lalu mendorongnya menjauh dari Jungkook.

"pergi" desisnya marah. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah pria itu membuatnya menciut. Pria itu segera berlari dengan sirat kesal.

Suara rintihan disampingnya membuat Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat seperti kepanasan.

"tolong... hiks panas" suara Jungkook mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Taehyung menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Jungkook. suhunya normal dan dia tidak demam. Kerutan didahi Taehyung makin dalam.

"kau tidak apa-apa? mau pulang?" Taehyung memegang tubuh Jungkook lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri dengan benar. Namun tubuh Jungkook menggayut lemah dilengannya dan nafas gadis itu terengah.

"hiks panas... tolong... panas sekali hiks..." Jungkook medesahkan suara itu lagi. Suara kepanasan seperti tersiksa, dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya. Menghapus air matanya dan meniup-niup wajahnya, tetapi nafas Jungkook tetap terengah, dan dia nampak makin tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu... jangan jangan...

Dengan cepat, Taehyung memundurkan tubuh Jungkook yang bersandar padanya, mengamati tubuh itu dengan jelas.

Wajah Jungkook merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, matanya tidak fokus dan dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan.

Tidak... ini tidak mungkin...

" _tidak lagi"_ pikirnya.

Dengan sigap, dan menahan amarah. Taehyung membopong tubuh Jungkook memasukilift. Sementara gadis itu masih menggeliat dan mengerang di lengannya.

Taehyung tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook dan apa penyebabnya.

Ketika mereka masuk dan bersandar pada dinding dingin itu, Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalnya.

"tolong aku... tubuhku panas..."

Taehyung tersenyum sendu, Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkannya dari kesakitannya dan Jungkook membutuhkan seseorang untuk itu.

Tapi Taehyung tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"tenanglah hmm? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Setelah itu kita cari cara lain untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu. Bertahanlah!" ujarnya lembut. Menarik pinggang Jungkook agar bersandar lebih nyaman padanya. Taehyung dapat merasakan nafas Jungkook yang kian terengah dilehernya.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung mencoba merogoh _Handphone_ disakunya yang beberapa saat lalu bergetar heboh. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan dari Yoongi.

Taehyung membaca pesan itu lalu melirik Jungkook yang masih tampak tersiksa kemudian dengan cepat membalas pesan itu dan menaruh kembali _Handpohone_ nya. tapi tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh bagian depan paha Jungkook hingga membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak dan bergetar tak terkendali.

"ap... apa yang terjadi padaku? Hiks... aku... panas... hiks tolong..." Jungkook mulai meracau dengan tangan yang mencoba membuka tali gaunnya, membuat Taehyung dengan sigap menahannya.

Taehyung semakin menatap Jungkook sendu "tenanglah hmm?" ujarnya lembut. Tapi Jungkook menggeleng dengan nafas kian terengah. Seperti Ikan yang dicampakkan keatas tanah kering tanpa air.

"P-panas"

"apa yang harus kulakukan"

"T-tolong... panas"

Taehyung melirik angka disisi kanan lift, mereka masih berada dilantai 10. Dia kembali menatap Jungkook yang masih nampak tersiksa.

"baiklah. Aku akan meredakan sakitnya sedikit hmm?" Taehyung menyentuhkan jemarinya dipipi Jungkook, membuat gadis itu menggenggam tangan itu dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. sebutir air mata kembali menetes disudut mata Jungkook. sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang.

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Jungkook. dan Jungkook benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi luar biasa mendamba hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Taehyung merasakan Jungkook membalas ciumannya dengan tidak sabaran, melumat bibirnya kasar dan menggigitnya serampangan. Taehyung tidak menolak, dia tau, Jungkook sudah benar-benar berada dibawah alam sadarnya jadi dia membiarkan Jungkook mereda sakitnya. meski begitu, ada ketidaktegaan terpancar dari wajah Taehyung. berbeda dengan raut Jungkook yang terpancar ingin dipuaskan. Dia butuh pelampiasan rasa panas, dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya begitu kuat.

Taehyung melepas sejenak tautan itu. Tapi Jungkook kembali meraih lehernya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, hingga lift itu berhenti dilantai paling bawah dan mereka keluar dari sana.

.

.

 **Fin** **/ To Be Continued**

ehehehe

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N** : aku ngetiknya siang-siang demi apa... *nangis diketek Taehyun* semoga puasaku gak makruh, amiiin!

Kalau ada kesempatan aku bakal update ch selanjutnya bulan ini. tp kalau gak, terpaksa nunggu selesai lebaran dulu.

Minki disini Ren NUEST yah... :) :) jadi buat Minki Stand aku minta maaf udah pake nama biasnya.

Yoongi disini GS ^^ dan dia kagum sama punggungnya kookie tuh selayaknya kagum pada keindahan bukan karena suka.

dan ada yang ngasih saran juga ^^ aku makasih banget. Kritik dan saran berguna untuk membuatku belajar lebih baik. Yang penting bahasanya sopan, its oke.

Minki Cuma muncul nama aja udah jadi bulan-bulanan apa kabarnya di ch ini? hehehe

Oy. Menyambut bulan Ramadhan, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Dan mohon maaf bila selama ini aku ada salah.

Last,,

Ketika ada beberapa yang review : Thor bikin Kookie hamil dong! - Gue be like : laaaaaa gue kan lempengan dan Kookie batangan. Gimana cara gue hamilinnya? #plaaak #okeAbaikan -_-

Thanks Your Support all,,

 **Emma** \- **Linkz account –** **Jinjin22** \- **taehyungyesung** – **vkooknokookv** – **jiminized** – **Nadhefuji** \- **Kyunie** – **JokerSii** – **JeonXXX –** **bxjkv** \- **Pongpongie** – **Ly379** – **Kookie92** – **SwaggxrBang – Park RinHyunUchiha –** **Merli Kim** – **fybambamwoozi – odorayaki - lasagna -** **chawpituta** **–** **Lionny57** **– jeveizan – febbipuspa – Park Youngie – sugarydelight – pcylover – Koooookie** **-** **hana ayumi shahab** **– CaratARMYmonbebe** **– Jung Miina – vkookielope – DoTaekook**


	13. Chapter 13

Suni Present...

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #12**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Hoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

Disclaimer : Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita Murni punya saya. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_. _**Don't like, Don't Read.**_ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

Kim Taehyung berjalan menuju mobil dengan Jungkook yang masih bertopang dibahunya. berusaha mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka. Dengan susah payah, Ia mendudukan Jungkook disamping kursi kemudi setelah mereka sampai dan memasangkannya _seatbelt_. Setelahnya Ia menegakkan badan, meregakkan otot kemudian meraih _handphone_ nya guna menghubungi Kim Seokjin untuk meminta _password_ apartement mereka.

Dering ketiga dan tidak ada sahutan dari seberang. Taehyung mendengus, melirik Jungkook yang masih menggeliat kemudian mendial nomor Namjoon untuk tujuan yang sama.

Taehyung mendengus lagi, Namjoon juga tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Maka Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk menghubungi kedua nomor itu, yang mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

"sial. Apa sih yang dilakukan kedua orang bodoh itu?" Dia mengumpat penuh emosi. Jungkook sudah nyaris sekarat didalam mobil dan Taehyung butuh _password_ apartement untuk membawa gadis itu pulang. Dia melirik Jungkook lagi dan tersentak ketika melihat gaun gadis itu sudah terangkat lebih tinggi. Mengekspos kaki telanjangnya dan celana dalam sutranya yang berwarna merah.

Wajah Taehyung memerah tanpa bisa di cegah, dengan cekatan dia meraih Jasnya yang sedari tadi terus tersampir dibahu Jungkook lalu menutupi bagian bawah gadis itu. Tapi kegiatan Taehyung terhenti ketika menyadari satu-satunya tali yang menggantung dibahu Jungkook juga sudah melorot hingga menunjukkan belahan dada Jungkook yang putih bersih. Jika tali itu melorot lagi sampai siku, Taehyung yakin seluruh badan bagian depan Jungkook akan terekspos.

Taehyung menghela nafas frustasi. Sembari menaikkan kembali tali itu agar setidaknya menutupi bagian depan Jungkook.

"ya Tuhan Jungkook-ssi, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" gumamnya, tapi tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan meresponnya.

Tepat setelah Ia memperbaiki kondisi gaun Jungkook, _handphone_ Taehyung berdering. Maka dia meraih lagi _Handphone_ itu dan melihat nama Namjoon tertera disana.

"Hyung! Kalian dimana sih sebenarnya? Aku menghubungi kalian dari tadi" sembur Taehyung sedetik setelah Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _ugh maafkan aku Tae. Aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu"_ suara Namjoon terdengar bersalah.

"lalu dimana Seokjin? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja?" Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak memaki kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

" _dia sedang di toilet. Sekali lagi maafkan kami harus merepotkanmu Tae. Apa sekarang kau bersama Jungkook? Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menghubungiku. Mereka bilang kakinya terkilir"_

"iya. Dan kalian malah meninggalkanya" Taehyung menggerutu.

" _Tae jangan buat aku merasa menjadi kakak yang jahat. Jika Seokjin mendengarnya dia bisa menangis. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana perangainya"_ Suara Namjoon terdengar lirih.

"kalau begitu bawa Seokjin pulang."

" _Tae. Tidak bisa. Aku... aku berencana melamar Seokjin hari ini"_

'tidak bisakah kau melamarnya di lain waktu?'Taehyung berteriak dalam hati.

" _aku sudah menyuruh Jimin untuk memberitahu Jungkook agar menunggu kami di hotel__

'tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menunggu dibawah pengaruh obat' Taehyung menyahut dalam hati, masih membiarkan Namjoon berbicara.

 __ tapi Jimin menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang"_

" _Tae. Seokjin tidak tau tentang kondisi kaki Jungkook yang terkilir._ _untuk itu, sekali lagi aku minta tolong padamu a_ gar _menjagaya dulu. Aku tau kau harus mengantar Minki pulang iya kan? Tapi antarkan Jungkook pulang dulu. oke?"_

Taehyung terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. ini pertama kalinya Namjoon memelas padanya.

" _Tae. Aku mohon. Aku ingin berhasil malam ini, Jika Seokjin tau bahwa Jungkook terkilir dia pasti langsung minta pulang dan rencanaku akan gagal sebelum aku memulainya"._ suara Namjoon kembali terdengar.

" _Aku sudah memberitahu Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi perihal rencana dadakanku ini. Dan mereka mendukungku. Aku harap kau juga"_

'tentu saja. Tapi apa aku harus terjebak dengan Jungkook lagi?' Pikirnya. Genggaman di _handphone_ nya mengerat. Tak habis pikir dengan situasi yang mendesaknya seperti ini. Ia ingin membantu menyukseskan rencana Namjoon, tapi dia tidak mungkin terjebak _lagi_ dengan Jungkook ketika gadis itu berada dibawah pengaruh obat. Dia ingin membantu meredakan sakitnya, tapi Taehyung tidak mungkin menggunakan dirinya yang nanti akan menyakiti Jungkook juga.

Taehyung memejamkan mata untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Huuuuh baiklah" sahut Taehyung akhirnya.

" _Terima kasih Dongsaeng. Lalu dimana Jungkook. dia baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang masih terus menggeliat "dia_

 _Tidak baik-baik saja_

_ tertidur" Taehyung tidak ingin merusak hari Namjoon.

" _baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih Tae"_

"hmmm. Kalau begitu kirimkan _password_ apartement Seokjin. aku tidak tega membangunkan Jungkook" kata Taehyung dan setelah mendapat sahutan dari Namjoon, Ia mematikan sambungan lalu memasuki kursi kemudi, mengecek pesan Namjoon yang berupa nomor _password_ kemudian segera melaju menuju apartemen Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Dia akan memikirkan cara lain untuk meredakan Jungkook.

.

.

Seoul selalu dilanda macet bahkan ketika malam hari, beruntung Hotel tempat berlangsungnya acara Hoseok dan Jimin masih berada di daerah yang sama dengan _apartement_ Seokjin dan Jungkook –Yongsan- jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menempuh perjalanannya.

Meski dihiasi dengan banyak hambatan, antara konsentrasi terhadap jalanan didepannya dan Jeon Jungkook yang beberapa kali nyaris melepas _seatbealt_ nya hanya untuk meraih bibir dan leher Taehyung untuk Ia pagut.

Sejujurnya Kim Taehyung kewalahan. Jungkook terus mendesis seperi kesakitan sejak mereka meninggalkan Hotel hingga berada didalam apartement, gadis itu terus mengeluh kepanasan, kesakitan dan merasa gatal. Diperjalanan, Taeyung membiarkan Jungkook mencumbunya untuk meredakannya, namun itu nampak tidak berpengaruh baginya. Dia juga sudah melakukan beberapa cara sejak mereka memasuki apartement ini. Mulai dari memberikan Jungkook minum, mengipasinya hingga membasuh wajahnya namun gadis itu tetap juga terlihat tersiksa.

"Jungkook-ssi" panggilnya, tapi Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus mendesah dan menggeram.

"astaga kau bisa merusak gaun Jimin" pekik Taehyung ketika Jungkook mencoba membuka gaunnya dengan cara yang sangat berantakan. _Meski sebenarnya bukan gaun yang patut Ia khawatirkan_.

"Jungkook-ssi? Hei?" Taehyung memanggilnya _lagi._ Dengan sesekali membasuh wajah Jungkook dengan air yang diambilnya. Masih mencoba mengambil kesadaran gadis itu. Tapi lagi lagi itu percuma. Jungkook malah berusaha menanggalkan gaunnya, sedetik setelah Ia dibaringkan Taehyung diranjangnya.

"Hiks panas. Tolong aku" racaunya. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Dan gaunya sudah tersingkap berantangan.

Taehyung menciumnya _lagi_ , lalu memandangnya bersalah "apa aku benar-benar harus melakukannya untuk meredakanmu?"

Hanya suara cakaran kuku-kuku Jungkook pada seprei yang menjawab Taehyung. pemuda itu menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia bangkit, memandang tubuh Jungkook yang sungguh berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tali gaunnya yang turun hingga memperlihatkan dadanya, bawahan gaunnya yang tersingkap menyisahkan dalamannya dan wajahnya yang dihiasi make up luntur akibat dibasuh beberapa kali.

Taehyung mengulum senyum. Entah mengapa Ia merasa lucu melihat mascara Jungkook yang melumer mengotori wajahnya.

"Hiks" isakan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersentak. Ia menggigit bibir dan perlahan kembali mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu. Kau mungkin tidak akan mendengar ini. Tapi aku berjanji akan melakukannya hati-hati dan berusaha untuk... ugh untuk tidak menumpahkan diri didalammu. Dan jika nanti kau terbangun dan merasa bahwa aku telah melukaimu. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku dan menyalahkanku atas semuanya. Heum?" katanya.

Perlahan Taehyung merangkak keatas tubuh Jungkook dan menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir Jungkook yang bergetar. Kembali melakukan ciuman panas yang berantakan. Lalu dengan tangan gemetar mencoba menggenggam dada Jungkook dan meremasnya perlahan. Dan sedetik kemudian matanya membola ketika Jungkook memberikan reaksi berlebihan.

"astaga bagaimana nanti jika aku kelepasan dan melukaimu?" gumam Taehyung frustasi. Masih hangat di pikirannya bagaimana ketakutnya Jungkook pasca 'malam itu' dan taehyung tidak ingin gadis itu kembali merasakan hal yang sama.

"Namjoon!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. "astaga kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Namjoon pasti punya stok pengaman dikamar Seokjin. ck" decaknya kemudian berlari kekamar Seokjin yang untuknya tidak dikunci.

"dapat! Ck sudah kuduga" gumamnya ketika menemukan benda yang dicarinya di laci nakas paling bawah milik Seokjin. Ia kemudian menyambar dua bungkus dan keluar dari kamar itu setelah menggumam kecil _'maaf. aku mencuri dua benda laknatmu'_.

Hanya dua, Namjoon tidak akan menyadarinya. Pikirnya.

Dan setelahnya, Ia kembali memasuki kamar Jungkook untuk membantu gadis itu meredakkan sakitnya.

.

.

 **Fin** **/ To Be Continued**

.

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N** : SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YAAH ^^

TBC dulu yah soalnya masih suasana lebaran heheheh jadi tidak mungkin melanjutkan adegan selanjutnya. maaf jika ini sungguh sangat tidak maksimal sekali. Banyak hal terjadi jadi yaaah gitu. Harap maklum.

Oh iya kan aku udah bilang jgn panggil aku thor :')... panggil Suni, Mozaa, Eonni, kak, Saeng, Dek(?), Lu, kamu, Jeng, sist.. terserah.. tapi jgn Suni-ya, Min, atau Thor.. heheheh

dan, ternyata ada jg yg merhatiin masalah batangan dan lempengan. Aku sih dari dlu nyebutnya emang udah gitu.. tadinya di ff pengen tulis gitu juga tapi hasilnya pasti aneh yah... wkwkkwkwkwk...

btw ada yang baca ffku yang judulnya NOTHING LIKE US? Itu sudah update loh..

 **emma :** _review_ nya ampe tiga kali. *bow* :') :')

ada juga yang review ampe dua kali. *bow

Always Thanks Your Support all,,

 **guest** **-** **taehyungyesung** **– Kookiee92 – kyunie - haehyukee – Macchiato Chwan** **g -** **jeveizan – sugarydelight – NitaPark - JeonXXX – vkooknokookv – febbipuspa – tutututu – CaratARMYmonbebe – tetetetetett -** **bxjkv** **-** **Jinjin22** **– Ly379 – hoony - SwaggxrBang – Nadhefuji - Jung Miina – ORUL2 – nonabyun – vkookielope - Park RinHyunUchiha – emma - Linkz account – odorayaki – fyjeon – she3nn0 – eomi -** **Pongpongie** **– DoTaekook – rere – Zhen Lo - jiminized** – **hana ayumi shahab** **– Kookiekook – sofiyaa – Kookiestand – sofiyafahmi – mertuanya mpih**


	14. Chapter 14

Suni Present...

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #13**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Hoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : M - for this chap.

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : Typo, GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

Disclaimer : Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita Murni punya saya. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_. _**Don't like, Don't Read.**_ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

.

.

ooooooOOOooooo

.

.

Suara _klik_ terdengar sesaat setelah Kim Taehyung memasuki kamar Jungkook dan mengunci pintunya. erangan itu masih terdengar memenuhi kamar dan jujur saja Kim Taehyung mulai kehilangan kendali dibuatnya.

Ia berbalik, kemudian merasa kehilangan nafas ketika menemukan Jeon Jungkook yang berbaring dengan atasan gaun yang sudah melorot sampai perut, memperlihatkan dada putihnya yang menegang –menggiurkan- juga bawahannya yang sedang berusaha dilepaskan gadis itu.

Dengan kendali yang menipis, Taehyung segera menghampiri tubuh gadis itu, menindihnya sementara pinggul gadis itu semakin menggeliat dan memukul kesejatian Taehyung yang mulai menegang. bukti dari pertahananya yang semakin menipis.

Taehyung menyangga dirinya dengan siku, mencegah agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh Jungkook. kemudian Ia menunduk untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong jika bibir Jungkook begitu manis dan menggoda.

"Tenang Jungkook. aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" Taehyung menahan pinggul Jungkook dengan tangannya karena pinggul itu terus bergerak mengundangnya. Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya dibawah pengaruh obat itu.

Menjilat bibir bawahnya, Taehyung menurunkan perlahan gaun Jungkook yang sudah berada dipinggangnya, lalu menariknya melalui kedua kakinya. Ia kembali mencium gadis itu, sementara tangannya sibuk menarik satu-satunya kain yang membalut tubuh Jungkook.

Taehyung terkesiap. Tubuh itu semakin indah sejak terakhir kali Ia melihatnya.

Pinggul Jungkook bergerak lagi. Dan Taehyung tersadar, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu, gadis itu butuh pelampiasan. Jadi dengan tergesa, Ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, dan sedetik kemudian kesejatian itu terlihat. Berdiri menjulang dengan sedikit cairan diujungnya. Besar dan panjang dengan urat-urat menojol disisinya. Kim Taehyung sudah menegang sepenuhnya. buru-buru secara naluriah Ia memasang pengaman Namjoon yang diambil dari kamar Seokjin sebelumnya.

Lalu dengan geraman frustasinya, Taehyung meraih tengkuk Jungkook. dan menarik tubuhnya ketika Ia menanam bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook. karena Jungkook sudah begitu horny jadi mereka tidak butuh _forplay_. Detik itu juga Taehyung mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Jungkook hati-hati.

"ahhhn… aaah Hhh…" Tangan mungil Jungkook yang pucat bergerak-gerak diatas bahu Taehyung. bersamaan dengan desahannya yang putus-putus.

Taehyung menggeram dan menggertakan gigi saat ia memasuki _nya_ —miliknya dipijat dengan begitu kuat, merasakan gelombang panas itu membuatnya bergetar saat ia mulai bergerak sementara Jungkook melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggangnya untuk lebih merapatkan kenikmatan mereka.

Dia mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, disambut jeritan kepuasan Jungkook. Taehyung tahu, Ia perlu untuk berhati-hati. Tapi Jungkook dalam pengaruh obat tidak mengijinkannya untuk melakukan itu. Jungkook meraih belakang kepala Taehyung dan menarik kepalanya ke kepala Jungkook, menaikkan kepalanya untuk menciumnya. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu saat Taehyung mulai menghantam masuk ke dalam diri Jungkook dengan lidah yang meniru aksi tubuh keduanya.

Taehyung kemudian menurunkan kepalanya agar sejajar dada Jungkook dan meraup putingnya yang memerah. Jungkook balas mencium lehernya menggigitnya dan menjilatnya seduktif. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Taehyung semakin merasakannya. merasakan gerakan pinggul Jungkook, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Jungkook. mendesak dengan berani, menarik Taehyung kedalam kenikmatan yang lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Menahan diri, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri sepuas hati. sampai beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya gadis itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya.

"oh... ah... astaga..." Jungkook mendongak ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Taehyung bisa menahan hasrat kenikmatannya, namun pemandangan tubuh berkeringat Jungkook yang memerah penuh keringat, dan denyutan Jungkook yang meremas dirinya jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, detik selanjutnya Taehyung merasakan kepalanya pening, perutnya keram sebelum pada akhirnya meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Jungkook dalam gairah yang panas.

.

.

Tak ada yang bergerak, membeku menarik nafas. Kemudian Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Menghapus peluh didahi Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat lalu mengucap 'maaf' sekali lagi. Taehyung tahu, Ia harus mencabut pengamannya. Jadi Ia mencoba beranjak tapi Jungkook kembali mengerang dan mengangkat pinggulnya hingga mendesak Taehyung yang masih semi-keras di dalam dirinya.

Taehyung merasa terguncang oleh godaan Jungkook dibawah sana. Tapi Ia harus mengganti pengamannya. Maka mereka berdua mengerang saat Taehyung mencabut dirinya dari Jungkook. berdiri menggunakan lututnya dan melepas pengamannya.

Salah satu pengaman yang masih bersih di ambil lagi, terpasang dalam sekejap dan Taehyung kembali membungkuk pada Jungkook. perlahan-lahan menekan kesejatiannya sampai tubuh mereka merapat bersama-sama, kemudian menekuk pinggul hingga menggesek satu sama lain.

Jungkook merintih ketika Taehyung menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Jungkook menarik diri menjauh kemudian merapatkannya kembali. Taehyung menggeram lagi, membawa tangannya ke dada Jungkook. sementara tangan yang lain mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Pinggulnya ditarik mundur dan bergerak ke depan, untuk semakin mendesakkan kesejatiannya kedalam tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook bergerak lagi, dan Taehyung mmembiarkannya mencari kepuasannya. Ia ingin gadis itu mencapai kepuasan sebagaimana yang diinginkannya. Sebuah tembakan peringatan berdenyut di kesejatiannya dan nyeri diperutnya menguat. Kesejatiannya yang keras berada di pusat tubuh Jungkook yang lembut. Berulang-ulang.

Jungkook menegang dibawah sana, napasnya berat tak beraturan dan ketika Taehyung merasakan kesejatiannya kembali dijepit keras oleh pusat Jungkook yang semakin mengetat, Ia membiarkan dirinya lepas. Dan kembali memenuhi kepuasan Jungkook.

Mereka mengambil nafas sejenak, Taehyung nyaris mencabut dirinya tapi Jungkook menyentaknya lagi. Dan mereka kembali bercinta. Taehyung sempat khawatir dengan dosis obat yang di konsumsi gadis itu, Ia juga berpikir bahwa kesejatiannya cukup membanggakan hingga tidak membutuhkan bantuan _tisue_ untuk benar-benar memuaskan seseorang. Tapi ironinya, mereka terus melakukannya. Bahkan ketika Jungkook terengah-engah tapi tetap ingin melakukannya. Taehyung bahkan kehilangan angka berapa kali Ia berada di dalam diri Jungkook, berapa kali gadis itu orgasme dan dia klimaks dengan cara yang menyiksa. Dalam pencapaiannya, Taehyung tetap berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak menumpahkan cairan cintanya didalam diri Jungkook, dan itu sedikit menyiksa. Sebab semua orang tahu. Manarik diri saat hendak klimaks itu sedikit menyakitkan.

.

.

"sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawaku kesini?." Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang duduk didepannya. Mereka baru saja selesai berdansa di pesta Hoseok dan Jimin tapi kekasihnya itu langsung menariknya dan mengajaknya ke Gyeongpo beach. tanpa mengatakan apapun selama diperjalanan tadi.

Namjoon menelan ludah gugup. Memainkan jemarinya yang terpaut di bawah meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan Seokjin.

"aaa aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"mwo? Hahaha Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat gugup?"

Kim Seokjin adalah pribadi yang dewasa dan ceria. Ia juga adalah pribadi yang supel.

"uhm aku akan mengatakannya nanti. Sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu". Kegugupan Namjoon tertutupi dengan sikap santai kekaasihnya. Ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan dimplenya yang mempesona.

Seokjin terkekeh "hehehe kau tau sekali kalau aku suka makan. Tapi kita baru makan di pesta tadi. Aku masih kenyang"

"tapi aku ingin makan dengamu. Lagipula, ini hanya salad".

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Ia beranjak sebentar untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi kekasihnya. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mencomot salah satu sayuran yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Ini aneh pikirnya, Namjoon tidak mengajaknya makan di restoran mahal seperti biasa, melainkan di cafe kecil yang terletak di salah satu pinggiran Gyeongpo. Yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai hingga mereka bisa mendengar deburan ombak dan merasakan langsung angin laut yang menyejukkan. Namjoon juga hanya memesan sepiring salad, hingga membuat mereka berbagi makanan itu dalam satu piring. Ugh pria itu manis sekali hari ini.

"ah ya. Taehyung menelpon saat kau di Toilet tadi. Dia bilang Jungkook tidak jadi menunggu kita di Hotel jadi dia mengantarkannya pulang." Namjoon membuka suara di suapan ketiganya.

"eh kenapa tiba-tiba?" Seokjin meneguk sebentar minumannya sebelum melanjutkan "ugh aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Harusnya kita mengantarkan dia pulang dulu tadi"

"kita sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya. Lagipula kau tenang saja. Taehyung yang mengantarnya jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja" ujar Namjoon menenangkan ketika raut bersalah tersirat diwajah kekasihnya.

Seokjin merengut. "apa Tae benar-benar bisa memastikan dia baik-baik saja? Bukankah tadi dia datang bersama Minki? bagaimana jika dia menelantarkan Jungkookie dan memilih pulang dengannya?"

"apa kau meragukan Taehyung?"

Dan Seokjin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebab Ia paham betul bagaimana pribadi juniornya saat di _high school_ itu.

Pukul sepuluh malam, mereka menyelesaikan makan malam sederhana itu. Tadi Namjoon juga sempat memesan _cake_ yang juga mereka makan dalam satu piring. Lalu setelahnya, Pria itu mengajak Seokjin untuk berjalan-jalan disekitaran daerah itu, memasuki beberapa toko pernak-pernik dan berjalan kaki disepanjang tepi pantai. Lalu berakhir di pinggiran pantai yang sedikit berbatu.

"Namjoon-ie. Kau masih tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa? sudah dua jam kita berkeliling di sini. Ini pertama kalinya kau mengajakku kencan seperti ini. bukan seperti dirimu yang biasanya".

"kau tau. Orang-orang sering menyusun batu di pinggir pantai untuk melakukan permohonan. Aku ingin melakukan itu denganmu"

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan sebelah tangan bertengger pelan di jidat kekasihnya. "apa kau sakit? Sikapmu hari ini menakutiku" gumamnya.

Namjoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang kian melebar. Ia kemudian menarik Seokjin untuk menyusun batuan kecil di atas batu-batu besar. Sementara Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti apa yang kekasihnya lakukan.

 _Jam dua belas tepat_.

"ayo! make a wish" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk kemudian manutkan jarinya didepan batu yang sudah mereka susun untuk melakukan permohonan. Terlihat tulus.

Cantik sekali.

"kau kelihatan serius. Apa permohonanmu?" tanya Namjoon ketika melihat Seokjin sudah selesai dengan permohonanya.

"tentu saja rahasia. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? apa permohonanmu?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang kini menatapnya dengan serius.

"Namjoonie. Apa permohonanmu?" ulang Seokjin. namun yang ditanya hanya terus menatapnya dan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya.

"permohonanku adalah..." Namjoon memegang kedua telapak tangan Seokjin yang dingin "...Kim Seokjin mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

"eh- apa?"

Namjoon menyapukan jemarinya di atas bibir Seokjin sebelum menciumnya lembut. "aku mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

Seokjin tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya sedari tadi. Ia tidak menyangka Namjoon akan seserius itu padanya. Hubungan mereka memang masih baru beberapa bulan tapi Namjoon sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mencintainya dengan tulus, dan dia tidak punya cukup alasan untuk menolak lamaran kekasihnya itu meskipun dengan komitmen akan bertunangan dulu, baru menikah setelah Namjoon menyelesaikan studinya. Cincin perak dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya terus menjadi fokusnya semenjak memasuki gedung apartement.

"ah. Apa Jungkookie sudah tidur? Ummm aku tidak sabar ingin menceritakan ini padanya" Pekiknya senang saat melewati kamar Jungkook, sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Terus memperhatikan benda pemberian Namjoon yang melingkar di jarinya itu itu hingga kantuk mengambil alih.

Kim Seokjin tertidur dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

Lalu pukul lima pagi, Seokjin terpaksa terbangun akibat Bom panggilan dari teman prakteknya di rumah sakit. Ia melotot horor ketika membaca pesan dari temannya itu. Buru-buru Ia bangkit mencuci muka lalu mengikat rambutnya asal. _Tidak ada waktu untuk berdandan._ dan Ia tiba-tiba ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Demi Tuhan, Ia baru tidur selama lima jam dan temanntya yang mengambil shif malam memberinya kabar bahwa mereka melakukan kesalahan dan sekarang profesor pembimbing mereka tengah mengamuk meminta mereka untuk berkumpul. Padahal semalam Ia baru saja berbahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya dan dilamar oleh kekasihnya.

Ia mengendor pintu Jungkook brutal sembari berteriak "Jungkook-ah eonni akan keluar sebentar ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit. maafkan eon yah tidak sempat memasak sarapan. kita akan berbicara setelah aku pulang dari sana. ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu.. anyyeong!" lalu meninggalkan _apartemen_ itu lagi.

.

.

Teriakan dari arah pintu kamar membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Terduduk seketika ketika menyadari jika Ia tidak sedang berada dikamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak was-was ketika tubuh telanjang gadis disampingnya ikut menggeliat pelan.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup ketika kelopak itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan bola mata yang cantik berpendar kebingungan.

"ak-aku dimana?"

suara serak yang mengalun lembut itu terasa seperti belati yang menghunus ulu hatinya. Mata bulat itu masih berpendar kebingungan belum menyadari keberadaanya.

"augh. Kenapa kakiku keram sekali?" Ia bergumam. Membawa tangannya memeriksa kakinya sebelum akhirnya Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke samping kanannya. Matanya yang bulat cantik itu melotot seketika.

"T-Taehyung-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia berujar panik. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kepalanya berputar memindai ruangan tempatnya berada.

"i-ini kamarku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Taehyung-ssi?" suaranya kini bergetar.

"maafkan aku"

Adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan dan kepanikan Jungkook. kemarahan muncul ketika Ia menyadari mereka berdua sedang bertelanjang sekarang.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kim Taehyung?" Ia mendesis marah. Pikirannya kembali berkelana di malam pertama pertemuan mereka berdua.

Taehyung masih tidak menjawab.

"apalagi yang kau lakukan padaku Kim Taehyung?" kali ini Jungkook berteriak keras bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Tangannya dengan brutal memukul-mukul wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Keram dikakinya bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Kim Taehyung hanya diam. Membiarkan Jungkook memakinya dan memukulinya brutal, bahkan kuku gadis itu beberapa kali mencakarnya. Sampai akhirnya pukulan itu melambat menyisakkan tangisnya yang putus-putus.

"aku hanya berusaha menolongmu Jungkook"

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook menatapnya dengan sorot kebencian yang kentara.

"menolongku? Apa maksudmu dengan menolongku hah?"

"kau tidak sengaja meminum obat perang_

"apa? apa kau bercanda? Apa kau mau mengatakan kita kembali meminum Jus Namjoon Oppa?" kemarahan terdengar jelas disetiap katanya.

"bukan kita tapi kau. Dan itu bukan milik Namjoon"

"jadi apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau memanfaatkanku yang terpengaruh obat untuk memperkosaku?"

Sepetinya kata-kata Jeon Jungkook mengena dihati Taehyung sebab wajah lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengeras.

"apa maksudmu Jeon Jungkook?. dengar. Aku tidak keberatan kau menyumpah serapahiku dan memukuliku, tapi aku tidak terima jika kau mengatakan aku memanfaatkanmu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu"

"pembohong! Jika kau ingin menolongku. Kenapa kita malah kembali berakhir diatas ranjang seperti ini? Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya! Aku membencimu!" tangisan Jungkook kembali pecah dan Ia kembali memukulinya.

"demi tuhan Jungkook aku hanya menolongmu_

"pembual.. jika kau ingin menolongku kenapa harus meniduriku? Apa kau sengaja ingin memanfaatkanku? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang sudah memberikanku obat_

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersentak ketika Taehyung berteriak marah.

"dengar! Kau boleh memakiku bahkan memukulku. Tapi jangan pernah menuduhku memanfaatkanmu" Ucap Taehyung tegas.

"hiks... kau jahat.. hiks aku membencimu.. hiks.. ap- apa karena saat itu kita sudah pernah melakukannya tanpa sadar. Jadi kau melakukannya lagi saat aku tidak sadar? Kau memanfaatkanku" tangisan Jungkook makin pecah.

"astaga Jungkook" Taehyung menarik rambutnya yang teracak itu frustasi. "aku memanfaatkanmu? Kalau begitu lihat aku!"

Dengan geram Taehyung berdiri. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut sisa selimut dibagian kesejatiannya.

"kau sangat liar semalam. Sekarat dengan kesakitanmu, kau bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan yang menggeliat kemana-mana. Aku sudah berusaha meredakanmu dengan segala cara yang ku tahu Jungkook. tapi kau tidak meresponku"

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke tubuh Taehyung yang berdiri disamping ranjang, ada banyak bekas disana, tanda-tanda merah di leher, di dada, di perut, di pinggul bahkan di bagian pahanya. Apa dia yang melakukannya?.

"kau melakukannya padaku Jungkook. sama seperti malam itu. Tapi saat itu aku juga dalam pengaruh obat hingga melakukannya padamu. Tapi semalam, aku tidak melakukannya. Lihat dirimu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kau lah yang melakukan semuanya"

Jungkook membawa pandangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, dan dia tidak melihat satupun tanda di sana, selain bekas cairan seks di bagian perutnya.

"aku hanya membantumu memuaskan dirimu Jungkook. semalam aku menemukanmu seperti orang sakau, yang ditemani dengan seorang pria tambun. Jika aku tidak membawamu. Kurasa, tanda-tanda ini tidak akan berada disini melainkan pada pria tua gendut itu semalam".

Sekelebat ingatan perlahan mencuat di ingatannya. Ia sedang duduk sendirian dan tiba-tiba merasa kepanasan. Lalu meminta ijin pulang. Saat akan keluar dari aula hotel, seorang ahjussi menghampirinya. Kemudian seorang pria lain datang, memeluknya dan menciumnya lembut. dan setelah itu hanya ingatan samar-samar dan tidak jelas tentang sebuah percintaan yang panas.

"hiks... hiks... kenapa? Kenapa bisa jadi begini.." Ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangisan pilu yang semakin membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku Jungkook"

.

.

Jungkook masih termangu diranjang. Lalu rasa keram di pahanya menyadarkannya, tampak seperti menertawakan.

Sungguh ironis. kesuciannya di renggut oleh orang asing di akhir musim dingin, dan di awal musim panas, Ia kembali berakhir tidur dengan orang itu. Hanya berselang beberapa bulan tapi Ia sudah terjatuh dua kali akibat kesalahan yang sama. Apa ada lagi orang yang lebih bodoh darinya?.

Untuk yang pertama, Jungkook bisa menerimanya sebab Ia tau, Ia sendiri yang lancang meminum minuman khusus yang dirancang oleh Namjoon. Tapi kali ini, tidak bisa. Dua kali bukanlah hal yang bisa Ia tolerir. Ia marah, pada Kim Taehyung dan begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"makan dulu. Kau belum sarapan dari tadi"

Kim taehyung menghampirinya dengan semangkok bubur di tangan. Pemuda itu nampak sudah segar kecuali kemeja yang dipakainya semalam yang nampak kusut.

Jungkook menggeleng membuat Kim Taehyung menghela nafas lelah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ia membujuk gadis itu untuk makan, tapi gadis itu selalu menolak. Ketika Taehyung berniat menyuapinya, maka tepisan tangan kasar menjadi responnya.

"makanlah. Lalu setelah itu kau mandi. apa kau sangat nyaman dengan bau seks itu?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung nyalang. dan bolat mata itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"jangan sentuh aku!" Jungkook berteriak marah ketika Taehyung hendak menggendongnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan. Tetap menggendong Jungkook keluar dari kamar untuk membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Jungkook terus meronta-ronta. tapi Taehyung tetap tidak bergeming.

"setidaknya kau harus mandi jika tidak ingin sarapan" katanya setelah mendudukan Jungkook di dudukan toilet dan berlalu dari sana.

Ia harus membersihkan bekas percintaan mereka. Dan kekacauan yang dilakukan Jungkook sebelumnya. gadis itu sempat mengamuk, berteriak-teriak dan menangis histeris sembari menjatuhkan semua barang-barang yang berada dikamarnya.

Sejam berlalu dan Kim Taehyung hampir menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Ia begitu larut hingga tidak menyadari Jungkook yang masih berada di kamar mandi. dengan panik, Ia melempar bantal yang baru saja disampulnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, mendobrak pintunya lalu menemukan tubuh pucat Jungkook meringkuk di sudut.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. "Jeon Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan hah!"

Ia berteriak marah. Menghampiri tubuh dingin itu lalu mengangkatnya menuju kamar. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal kemudian memeluknya erat.

Nafas Jungkook melemah, Ia menatap Taehyung dengan mata berair dan bibir pucat yang bergetar.

"aku benci diriku sendiri" gumamnya lemah.

"ssst.. jangan berkata begitu. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku" suara Taehyung bergetar seraya tangannya menyalakan pemanas ruangan dikamar itu.

"hiks... hiks... aku benci diriku sendiri... hiks..." Ia bergumam lagi, dengan tangisan yang kembali terdengar.

"kumohon berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Aku lah yang salah di sini. Maafkan aku, sebaiknya kau tidur saja hmmm?" bisik Taehyung menenangkan.

Tangisan Jungkook berangsur mereda, terbuai dengan usapan lembut dipunggungnya. Perlahan kantuk menyerangnya, Ia nyaris tertidur sebelum suara dering _handphone_ Taehyung terdengar.

" _Hmm yeoboseo?"_ suaranya terdengar pelan.

" _ada apa Minki-ah?"_

" _tidak bisakah kita berbicara melalui telepon?"_

" _kau ingin bertemu? Di mana?"_

" _baiklah. Tunggu aku"_

Lalu usapan itu menghilang, pelukan itu menghilang dan nada menenangkan itu menghilang. Berganti dengan suara langkah yang terdengar menjauh lalu di akhiri suara pintu yang tertutup.

Dan Jeon Jungkook kembali menangis dalam pejamanya.

.

.

"Tae!"

Taehyung memandang datar kepada gadis yang baru saja memeluknya begitu erat.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Minki-ah?" Ia bertanya dengan sorot dingin yang kentara.

"ish ada apa denganmu Tae? Duduklah dulu"

Taehyung mendudukan diri di sofa apartement mewah sahabatnya itu. "baiklah. Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" ulangnya.

"hei. Kenapa kau jadi tidak sabaran begini? Apa kau marah padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu. Kemana saja kau semalam? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri?" Minki yang cerewet dan segala sifat posesifnya.

"aku menyelamatkan seseorang"

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Minki tergelak. "leluconmu payah Tae. Apa sekarang kau ingin bilang bahwa kau ini seorang superhero?"

"kau tidak ingin bertanya siapa yang ku selamatkan?" Taehyung balas bertanya.

"aku menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang berada dibawah pengaruh potenzol yang nyaris diseret seorang pria tua gendut oleh suruhan seseorang". Ia melanjutkan, menatap Minki tepat dimata membuat gelak gadis itu berhenti seketika.

Wajah Minki memucat.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu Minki-ah?"

Minki tersenyum gugup "apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang kau bicarakan Tae?"

"jangan belagak bodoh Minki!"

Minki terkesiap. untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung membentaknya.

"kenapa kau membentakku?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu!" Minki balas berteriak.

"kau tidak mengerti? Haruskah ku ingatkan padamu bahwa aku selalu mengetahui semua kebohonganmu?" suara Taehyung terdengar dingin. Menahan emosi.

Sudah cukup Ia mentolerir sikap Minki yang bergonta-ganti pasangan dan memanfaatkan kekayaan mereka. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. tidak ketika Ia mencoba menghancurkan seorang gadis manis yang polos.

"sekarang kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa salah Jungkook padamu hingga kau memberinya Potenzol dalam dosis banyak dan menyewa seseorang untuk menidurinya!" kemarahan terpancar jelas di bola mata Taehyung yang berkilat tajam.

"kenapa kau membentakku demi gadis itu Tae?!"

"itu karena perbuatanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Untung saja, aku disana tepat waktu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika pria tua itu yang membawanya pulang"

"apa? T- Tae kau..." suara Minki melemah, matanya berembun seketika. Ia menggeleng.

"ya! Aku yang membawanya pulang. Aku yang menidurinya. Kau puas?"

"ap-apa maksudmu Tae. Itu tidak mungkin!. kau bercanda kan?" air mata itu mengalir, hal yang selalu menjadi kelemahan Taehyung tapi hari ini itu tidak berlaku lagi.

"tidak. Aku tidak bercanda, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Membuat Jungkook di tiduri seseorang. Jadi aku melakukannya. Bukankah aku selalu melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan?"

"a-ani. Aku tidak ingin kau yang melakukannya Tae. Itu tidak mungkin. Katakan kau berbohong Tae. Itu tidak mungkin. Katakan bahwa kau hanya bercanda Tae. Hiks" Minki mencengkram lengan Taehyung, menggeleng kepalanya keras memohon bahwa apa yang dikatakan Taehyung tidaklah benar.

"sayangnya itu benar Minki. sekarang berhenti meracau dan katakan padaku. Apa salah Jungkook hingga kau berniat melempar dirinya pada seorang pria tua".

Minki terdiam, memandang Taehyung yang menikamnya lewat sorot mata berkilat tajam. Ia merasa asing dengan pemuda di depannya. Kim Taehyungnya tidak pernah memandangnya sebegini marah apapun kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Choi Minki!" panggilan lengkap itu adalah alarm bahaya baginya.

"itu karena dia sudah berani mendekatimu Tae!" Minki menggumam menahan kemarahan menyeruak didadanya.

"ap-apa? tapi Jungkook tidak pernah mendekatiku Minki." dia sudah tidak berteriak lagi tapi kemarahan masih terdengar jelas disetiap katanya.

"tapi kau mulai dekat dengannya. Kau itu milikku Tae. Kau mencintaiku. Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Orang lain tidak boleh mendekatimu, dia tidak boleh menyentuhmu. Itu tidak boleh Tae. Kau milikku. Harusnya... harusnya... ahjussi itu membawanya pergi hingga dia bisa jauh darimu tapi kenapa malah kau yang membawanya... hiks... kau itu milikku Tae... tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu" Minki meracau lagi. Mencoba meraih leher Taehyung untuk menekan bibirnya tapi pemuda itu menahan tubuhnya kuat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"ak-aku harus mebersihkanmu Tae. Gadis itu sudah menyentuhmu. Menyentuh milikku. Aku harus membersihkannya"

"demi Tuhan Minki, apa kau gila? Hanya karena seseorang dekat denganku kau berniat menghancurkannya?"

"aku tidak gila Tae. Aku hanya melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku. Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan selalu menjagaku dan berada di dekatku Tae. Kau bilang akan selalu mencintaiku meskipun aku tidak membalasmu. Tapi sekarang kau berubah. Kau membagi perhatianmu pada gadis itu". wajah Minki kacau oleh air mata, tapi tangan Taehyung tidak lagi datang untuk menghapusnya seperti biasa.

"Minki-ah aku tau kau egois tapi aku tidak menyangka kau seegois ini. Jungkook bahkan tidak tau apa kesalahannya dan kau berniat menghancurkannya. Aku kecewa padamu" Taehyung berkata lirih memilih bangkit dari duduknya.

Minki menggeleng panik. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

Minki semakin menangis histeris. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukannnya akan berbalik menghancurkannya. Ia terlalu ceroboh, lupa bahwa Taehyung adalah lelaki yang cerdas.

Mengetahui perubahan pada diri Kim Taehyung membuatnya mengambil langkah yang gegabah. Ia tau, Ia menyadari semuanya. sejak gadis itu datang di kehidupan Kim Taehyung, lelaki itu berubah.

Dia beberapa kali jalan dengannya padahal Taehyung adalah orang yang bahkan tidak pernah jalan dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya. dia tidak pernah meminta tolong kepada orang lain selain Namjoon, Hoseok atau Jimin. Tapi Taehyung bahkan berani memerintah Sehun untuk menjadi _partner_ duet gadis itu.

Taehyung adalah orang yang paling malas tampil bernyanyi bahkan didepan teman-temannya tapi dia malah membantunya bernyanyi di _event_ itu. Taehyung bahkan rela keluar dari salah satu pekerjaanmu agar mempunyai waktu luang berlatih bernyanyi bersamanya. Taehyung rela kelelahan setengah mati untuk menyelasaikan proyek yang di berikan dosennya selama seminggu daripada harus menerima proyek lain yang bertepatan pada hari penyelenggaranaan event itu.

Yang paling membuat Minki semakin marah adalah Taehyung bahkan membentaknya karena gadis itu. Dan satu hal yang membuat Minki nekat berencana menghancurkan gadis itu adalah, tatapan Kim Taehyung padanya. Mengenal tujuh Tahun pemuda itu membuat Minki tau apa arti tatapan itu.

"tidak Tae. Kau tidak boleh pergi Tae. Hiksss... aku melakukan ini karena menyayangimu, kau tau itu..."

Taehyung terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan racauan Minki.

"Taehyung!"

Ia berhenti ketika Minki kembali berteriak marah

"kenapa kau berpikir aku egois? Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan milikku. Dulu. apapun yang kulakukan selalu kau dukung tapi kenapa sekarang aku nampak salah? Ada apa denganmu Tae? Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?"

Dia tidak menjawab bahkan Kim Taehyung tidak berbalik, tetap memilih melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari apartement itu.

.

.

 **Fin** **/ To Be Continued**

.

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N** : finalyyyyy akhirnya update juga hiksss... drama banget yaampun.. saya kapok bikin NC :'( :'(

Sy bingung. FF ini tiap chapnya yg dibahas Vkook mulu tp kok udah sampe chap 14 hubungan mereka belum ada perkembangan.. aku kudu eotteokeh.. :'( :'(

Plis sy baver ama update-an twitternya V...

Chap lalu adlh chap yg gk banget, tp masih ada juga yg ikhlas _review.._ Jeongmal gomawoo *bow

Btw ini adalah chap terpanjang (?)

Always Thanks for Your Support all,,

 **eomi** **-** **Kyunie** **– Linkz account – nonabyun - vkooknokookv – Kookiee92 – Nadhefuji - SwaggxrBang – BTSJKookie – Ly379 – imaydiianna – Ceu Moncaw – hoony -** **Jinjin22** **– Ariiii - rere – EroV13z - Clausy - Kookiestand – JeonXXX –** **hana ayumi shahab** **– jeveizan – JJR – Taeminkook – aliceus -** **Pongpongie** **– emma – wonyu - Jung Miina – she3nn0 – siscaratih3 – ttettttet – vkookielope – tetetetet - sofiyafahmi**


	15. Chapter 15

Suni Present...

.

 **© BTS FANFICTION ©**

 **Tittle : You're Smile (Sequel Because The Juice) #14**

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook (GS) - Kim Taehyung

Kim Seokjin (GS) - Kim Namjoon - Park Jimin (GS) - Jung Hoseok - Min Yoongi (GS)

And Other

Rate : T

Pair : Vkook, (little slight) NamJin, HopeMin

Warning : **Typo** **is`art** , GS (For Uke), OOC, amburadul.

Disclaimer : Cast adalah milik BigHit enterteiment, dan orang tua meraka masing-masing, author Cuma pinjam nama. Cerita Murni punya saya. _No_ Copas, _No plagiat_. _**Don't like, Don't Read.**_ Author tidak menjamin jika FF ini memiliki efek mual atau pengen muntah.

.

 **oooOOOooo**

.

 _Happy Readin_ _g_

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. _Menerawan_ _g_ kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Kenapa Ia selalu saja terlibat masalah ketika berada disekitar Kim Taehyung?.

Jungkook tersentak ketika samar-samar mendengar pintu depan apartement terbuka. Ia segera berbalik menutup matanya, berpura-pura tertidur saat _knop_ pintu kamarnya dibuka dan disusul suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat. kemudian Dia merasakan kasur di belakangnya diduduki seseorang.

Keadaan kamar yang sunyi membuat gadis itu dapat menangkap suara helaan nafas berat dari seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya itu.

"sepertinya kau tidur sangat nyenyak." suara Kim Taehyung dengan elusan lembut dikepalanya.

"maafkan aku" Taehyung berujar lagi masih dengan mengelus rambutnya tapi Jungkook masih enggan membuka mata.

"aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, aku tidak ingin kau mengingat hal semalam jika itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengingat bahwa aku juga terpaksa melakukannya," Dia berbicara seolah-olah Jungkook bisa mendengarnya. _Meski sebenarnya_ _g_ _adis itu meman_ _g_ _benar-benar masih menden_ _g_ _arnya_.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu, aku kembali hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dan sepertinya kau sudah bisa sedikit tenang. Tidur yang nyenyak Jungkook. Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti."

Kemudian Jungkook merasakan Kim Taehyung yang beranjak dari kamarnya. Dia berbalik, menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutup. Sekelebat pertanyaan kembali berputar dikepalanya.

 _Jadi Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _hanya menemui Minki sebentar lalu kembali kesini untuk melihat keadaanya?_

 _Apa semalam, Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _benar-benar berniat menolon_ _g_ _nya dan tidak memiliki niat memanfaatkannya?_

"tapi…. Jika Taehyung memang sebejat itu. Apa mungkin dia akan bersifat lembut seperti itu Jeon Jungkook? Jika Taehyung sebejat itu, dia pasti memilih meninggalkanmu setelah melakukan itu padamu, tanpa perlu repot-repot menunggumu bangun hanya untuk mencakar-cakarnya" monolog Jungkook. Ia terkekeh miris bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang kembali mengalir dipipinya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" suara Jungkook kembali bergetar. "apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Seokjin Eonni?" Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Ketakutan kembali melingkupinya.

Jeon Jungkook sangat ingin menceritakan semuanya. Tapi Ia terlampau takut, malu dan bingung. Bingung harus bercerita seperti apa pada Seokjin. biar bagaimanapun, berbicara tentang kehilangan kesucian tetaplah menjadi topik yang memalukan bagi gadis itu. Lagipula Kim Taehyung memang belum tentu benar-benar memperkosanya.

 _Yaah belum tentu_.

Ingatan Jungkook tiba-tiba tertarik pada beberapa kejadian semalam. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas Kim Taehyung yang menolongnya ketika cedera, lalu pemuda itu pergi dan meninggalkannya mengobrol berdua dengan Minki. Setelah itu, hanya ingatan samar-samar tentang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kepanasan kemudian datang seorang pria tambun yang hendak melecehkannya dan seorang pemuda lain yang datang memeluknya.

" _kau tidak sengaja meminum obat_ _"_

Ia ingat perkataan Taehyung semalam.

Tunggu! Meminum obat?

Mata Jungkook terbelalak dan refleks mendudukkan tubuhnya. "bukankah semalam aku meminum minuman yang diberikan Minki Sunbae? Ap- apa Minki Sunbae yang memasukkan obat itu padaku?" Jungkook menautkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. "kenapa Sunbae melakukan itu padaku? Apa Taehyung mengetahuinya?". Gumamnya meremat rambutnya frustasi.

"hiks Eomma apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh paginya untuk berfikir, Jungkook memutuskan akan berbicara dulu kepada Taehyung –meminta penjelasan– sebelum membicarakan semuanya pada Seokjin. Maka pada pukul sebelas pagi, Ia akhirnya memantapkan hatinya dan bangun guna membuat makan siang untuk dirinya dan Seokjin mengingat _Eonni_ nya itu sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk sebab belum kembali terlihat pagi ini.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Seokjin kembali ke apartement dengan wajah yang tertekuk sempurna. Jungkook pikir menunda berbicara tentang masalahnya pada Seokjin memang adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Dan benar saja, ternyata Seokjin juga punya masalah yang besar. Dia bercerita bahwa teman se-tim-nya membuat pemeriksaan yang salah pada seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Bayi itu terus menangis kehausan 3 jam pasca lahir dan temannya yang memeriksa bayi itu berkata bahwa sang bayi hanya mengalami gejala biasa dimana bayi akan merasa haus ketika baru lahir. Namun ternyata diagnose itu salah ketika 10 jam kemudian bayi itu diperiksa kembali dan mereka menemukan bahwa bayi itu mengalami dehidrasi akibat kekurangan cairan di minggu terahir kehamilan sang Ibu, fakta lainnya adalah ternyata Asi Ibunya terlalu sedikit untuk bisa memenuhi kebutuhan bayinya. Akibat dehidrasi itu tekanan jantung Si bayi menjadi lemah dan semalam Ia nyaris mengalami gagal jantung. Beruntung Dr. Choi yang menjadi pembing mereka segera melakukan penanganan. Hal itu yang menyebabkan Seokjin dan teman se-tim-nya terkena amukan dari Dokter pembimbing.

Tangis Seokjin pecah setelah bercerita, Jungkook segera beranjak dari duduknya memeluk Seokjin yang kini menangis sesegukan.

"tim kami adalah yang menangi Sang Ibu di Minggu terakhir pra melahirkan Jungkook, dan kami hampir kehilangan bayinya Hikssss"

"sst tenanglah Eonni" bisik Jungkook lembut, melihat Seokjin menangis begini membuatnya ikut sedih. "lalu bagaimana keadaan bayi itu sekarang?"

"kondisinya masih lemah. tapi bayi itu sudah di tangani oleh dokter ahli, beruntung ibunya tidak menuntut"

"baguslah" Jungkook masih mengusap bahu Seokjin yang bergetar.

Seokjin mengangguk. "kami bahkan sudah tidak peduli pada nilai akademik nanti, itu memang akan berpengaruh besar terhadap kelulusan nanti tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting bayi itu baik-baik saja. Aku merasa ikut bertanggung jawab biar bagaimanapun, tim kamilah yang menangani Ibu dan Bayi itu"

"Eonni benar. kondisi bayi itu memang adalah yang paling utama, tapi aku tetap berharap ada jalan keluar untuk masa depan tim kalian Eonni, aku tau betapa berjuangnya kau untuk menghadapi kelulusan tahun ini"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya. "kau benar. Bahkan aku sudah berjanji pada Namjoon akan bertunangan setelah aku lulus"

Mata Jungkook membulat "tuangan?" ujarnya _Shock_.

"iya. Ah benar aku lupa menceritakannya padamu" raut Seokjin kembali cerah meski masih ada sedikit kesedihan disana. "Namjoon melamarku semalam. Dan kami sepakat bertunangan setelah aku lulus, dan kemudian menikah setelah dia juga lulus". Ungkapnya ceria sembari memperlihatkan cicin yang tersemat di jarinya.

"Oppa melamarmu semalam?" Beo Jungkook.

Seokjin mengangguk semangat. "iya. Sesaat sebelum acara Dansa selesai Namjoon mengajakku ke pantai dan melamarku disana. Hehe.. aku sebenarnya tidak mau pergi meninggalkanmu tapi dia memaksa dan berjanji akan menjemputmu kembali di Hotel"

"ish harusnya Eonni mengabariku dulu sebelum pergi" Jungkook menggerutu berpura-pura menarik rambut Seokjin.

"aku sudah mencarimu keliling aula tapi tidak menemukanmu, aku juga tidak bisa menelponmu karena kau tidak membawa _handphone_ kan?"

"ah iya. bahkan _Handphone_ ku masih di kamar Jimin Eonni sekarang"

"tapi Namjoon bilang Taehyung yang mengantarmu pulang semalam, itu sebabnya kami tidak kembali kesana."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum paksaannya.

 _Kim Taehyun_ _g_ _la_ _g_ _i._

"Taehyung menjagamu dengan baik kan Kookie? Apa kau lecet? Celaka? Atau bagaimana?"

' _tidak. Dia menja_ _g_ _aku den_ _g_ _an san_ _g_ _at buruk, membuatku lecet bahkan sampai ba_ _g_ _ian_ _terdalam-dalamnya'._

Jungkook rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya dengan jawaban yang berada di ujung lidahnya itu.

"dia menjagaku dengan sangat baik Eonni, dia bahkan mengobati kakiku yang terkilir"_ _dan membuatnya keram kemudian._

"kau terkilir?!" sekarang mata Seokjin yang melotot.

"iya. Aku tidak sengaja terkilir saat berdansa, tapi Taehyung sudah mengobatinya." Jujur, Jeon Jungkook cukup berterima kasih untuk satu itu.

"syukurlah… tapi Kook. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung, ne?" Seokjin berujar dengan serius. Beranjak membawa piring bekas makanan mereka ke _wastafel_.

Jungkook mengernyit. "aku tidak pernah dekat dengan Kim Taehyung, Eonni"

"benarkah? Tapi tetap saja, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat beberapa kali sering bersama"

Jungkook masih menatap punggung Seokjin yang sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan mereka, menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan makna kalimatnya.

"Taehyung itu punya Minki," kata Seokjin lagi. "Namjoon bilang, meski Minki memiliki banyak kekasih dan tidak pernah membalas perasaan Taehyung tapi sejak masa sekolah Menengah, Minki tidak pernah mengijinkan Taehyung dekat dengan gadis manapun yang berpotensi membagi perhatian Taehyung darinya,"

Jungkook dibuat semakin bingung dan Seokjin yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat raut itu.

"Intinya, meski Minki bukan milik Taehyung, tapi bagi Minki Taehyung adalah mutlak miliknya. Dia tidak suka jika Taehyung perhatian pada gadis lain selain padanya. Minki selalu melakukan cara apapun untuk mengambil apa yang menurutnya menjadi miliknya. Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung, aku tidak ingin Minki berpikir bahwa kau memang dekat dengan si bodoh itu. Aku tidak ingin membatasi pertemananmu Kookie, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi sakit hati atau terluka nanti,"

Jungkook terdiam mencerna kata-kata Seokjin barusan.

"baiklah aku ke kamar dulu, aku masih harus ke rumah sakit lagi. kau tidak ingin keluar jalan-jalan? Kau tidak punya jadwal kuliah kan?." tanya Seojin sembari berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Jungkook hanya merespon dengan gelengan. _La_ _g_ _ipula ba_ _g_ _ian bawahnya masih sakit._

"oh iya Jimin bilang, sore nanti akan mampir untuk membawa _Handphone_ mu, sebelum mereka berangkat bulan madu." Seru Seokjin lagi, tapi Jungkook tak membalas. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirnannya.

"jadi benar, Minki Sunbae yang memberikan obat itu padaku? Apa dia berpikir bahwa aku semakin dekat dengan Taehyung dan merebut perhatian darinya? Benar-benar gila. Sepertinya Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Taehyung." monolgnya.

Jungkook pikir, Ia harus membicarakan ini dengan Kim Taehyung dan mendengarkan penjelasan detil tentang malam itu.

.

.

"Yeoboseo" Jeon Jungkook mengutuk siapapun yang sudah menelponnya disaat jam masih menunjukkan puluk 04.00 pagi.

"aku diluar" Suara diseberang menyahut.

Dahi Jungkook terlipat dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"hmmm… _Nu_ _g_ _u?_ " tanyanya tanpa minat. Sungguh, Ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Ooh.. Kim Tae_ tunggu! Apa? Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook nyaris memekik dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna. Ia segera menududukan tubuhnya.

"iya"

"kau… ada dimana?"

"aku diluar, tepatnya didepan apartementmu"

"apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta di depan apartemen orang Taehyung-ssi?" nada santai Jungkook beberapa waktu lalu berubah, kecanggungan mendadak menghinggapinya.

"kau lupa? Tiga hari yang lalu kau mengatakan akan berbicara dan mendengarkan penjelasanku… bisakah kau keluar sekarang?. Aku sudah menghubungimu dari tadi,"

Jungkook menggaruk kepala dan melihat ada 13 _missed call_ dari Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook yakin diluar sana Taehyung pasti sedang berbicara didepan pintu dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar andalannya. Diam-diam Jungkook mendengus.

Tiga hari yang lalu. Jungkook jelas ingat setelah mengobrol dengan Seokjin, dengan kaku Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung dan meminta pemuda itu untuk mengatur waktu agar mereka bisa berbicara dan Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Taehyung tentang malam itu, _tapi…_

"ini masih dini hari Kim Taehyung-ssi. demi Tuhan, bisakah kita menunggu matahari terbit dulu baru berbicara?"

Tidak ada sahutan, tapi samar-samar Jungkook bisa mendengar suara _bip bip_ dibalik sambungan itu. Seperti suara tombol, tak lama kemudian sebuah ketukan pelan didepan pintu kamarnya terdengar. Jungkook terlonjak.

"tidak ada waktu, cepatlah kita bisa terlambat,"

Kim Taehyung menjawab dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Dengan tergopoh, Jungkook berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya dan menemukan Taehyung sekarang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

Dan dia mematung, terpaku melihat penampilan Taehyung. Padahal baru tiga hari lalu mereka bertemu tapi penampilan pemuda itu kini sudah kembali berubah, dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang agak _curly_ membuatnya terlihat sangat-sangat tampan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Taehyung-ssi? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau _password_ aprtement ini?" Jungkook akhirnya berujar setelah tertarik kembali dari pikirannya. Sedikit berbisik, takut didengar Seokjin, _entahlah_.

Sementara yang di Tanya tidak menjawab, juga sibuk menatap penampilan berantakan gadis dihadapannya. rambut kuncir kudanya yang miring kekiri dengan beberapa helai yang keluar dari sana, wajahnya berminyak serta piyama hitam bermotif kelinci kuning yang dikenakannya sudah melorot bagian bahunya hingga menyembulkan sedikit payudara putih Jungkook yang terlihat montot.

 _Apa Jun_ _g_ _kook tidak memakai bra?_

Taehyung menggeleng. _Apa yan_ _g_ _dia pikirkan?_

"Taehyung –ssi?"

"ah ya," Taehyung berdehem canggung. "pertama. Aku sudah menjelaskan kenapa aku disini. Kedua. jika kau lupa lagi, aku pernah meminta _password_ apartement pada Namjoon saat membawamu tempo hari. Sekarang cepat bersiap dan kita akan pergi"

"kemana?"

"pokoknya kesuatu tempat, sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang, kita bisa terlambat"

"tapi_"

"apa kau mau kita pergi sekarang dengan penampilanmu yang begitu?"

Jungkook menggeleng panik, dia segera menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung tanpa sadar mengulum senyum. Meski penampilannya berantankan tapi Jeon Jungkook tetap terlihat manis, imut, menggemaskan, cantik, dan sexy disaat yang bersamaan.

"apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Kim taehyung?" gumamnya sebelum beranjak menuju sofa dan duduk disana guna menunggu Jungkook bersiap.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Jungkook selesai merapikan diri lalu mereka keluar dari apartement. sebelumnya, Jungkook sudah menulis _note_ untuk Seokjin yang menjelaskan bahwa Ia keluar untuk jalan-jalan tanpa menjelaskan secara detil kemana dan dengan siapa Ia pergi. Mereka berangkat dengan menggunakan motor _matic_ milik Taehyung. Katanya, pemuda itu mengumpulkan gajinya selama tiga bulan kebelakang untuk bisa membeli motor itu, hanya motor bekas tapi kelegaan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata Taehyung saat menjelaskan perihal motor 'baru'nya.

Mereka berkendara dalam hening, Jungkook hanya menatap dalam diam punggung Taehyung yang berjarak 10 cm didepannya. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka harusnya Jungkook waspada kemana Taehyung akan membawanya apalagi mereka sudah berkendara cukup jauh dari daerah Yongsan. Tapi entah mengapa Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, bahkan jika dipikir Taehyung dari awal memang selalu baik padanya. Saat Ia membantunya di kampus, membantunya saat event, menjaganya dari Pria mesum di Bus, merawatnya saat sakit perut, bahkan membelikannya pembalut. Kim Taehyung selalu membantunya baik itu dalam hal besar bahkan hal kecil sekalipun.

"eh? kita sudah sampai?" Jungkook bertanya ketika motor yang mereka kendarai berhenti. Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan turun dari motornya.

Jungkook melipat dahinya tapi tetap ikut turun dari sana, Ia mengernyit bingung. Mereka berhenti di daerah yang berbukit dan dipenuhi alang-alang, tidak ada pemukiman disana. Ia terlalu asyik melamun hingga tidak menyadari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"kita masih harus berjalan sedikit kesana." Taehyung menunjuk jalan setapak kecil yang ditumbuhi alang-alang menggunakan dagunya sementara tangannya sibuk membuka pengait _helm_ nya..

"Maaf. Tapi, kemarilah biar ku bantu." Kata Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung yang kesulitan membuka pengait _Helm_ itu. Ia terkekeh kecil ketika menyadari helm yang mereka gunakan ternyata bermotif gambar kartoon _Power puff_ _g_ _irls_.

"helm ini sepaket dengan motornya," Kata Taehyung seolah mengerti apa yang menjadi bahan kekehan gadis itu. "ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas bantuannya." Lanjutnya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, masih dengan senyum geli dibibirnya.

Taehyung terpaku melihat wajah tersenyum Jungkook dari jarak sedekat itu. _Manis sekali_. Pikirmya. Sementara yang ditatap kembali memperhatikan tempat itu. keadaan sedikit dingin dan remang. Hari memang sudah pagi tapi Matahari belum terbit hingga pandangan mereka tertutupi oleh embun.

"kemarilah, kau bisa tersandung." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jungkook membuat gadis itu terdiam bingung namun kemudian dia ingat, selama ini ketika Ia dan Taehyung berjalan, pemuda itu selalu menyuruhnya berjalan didepannya sementara Taehyung berada dibelakangnya untuk menjaganya agar Ia tidak tersandung atau terjatuh. Dan kali ini Taehyung melakukannya lagi, tapi bukan berjalan dibelakangnya, melainkan disampingnya sebab suasana sedang berembun dan mungkin Jungkook bisa saja terjatuh jika berjalan sendiri.

Lalu dengan kaku Jungkook meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Telapak Jungkook yang kecil terasa begitu pas dengan telapak panjang Taehyung hingga menjalarkan perasaan hangat yang menggelitik keduanya. selanjutnya mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbentang diantara bukit-bukit kecil. Diam-diam Jungkook memperhatikan genggaman itu dan tanpa sadar mengeratkannya.

"kita sampai." ujar Taehyung.

Mereka kini berdiri dibawah pohon _maple_ yang tumbuh di tanah yang sedikit lebih tinggi, seperti sebuah bukit yang sedikit lebih besar dari bukit-bikit kecil yang mereka lewati tadi.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain embun-embun tebal yang menutupi wilayah itu.

"kau bilang ingin mendengar ceritaku tentang malam itu. Jadi kupikir kau butuh tempat yang sejuk dan tenang untuk berbicara".

Jungkook menghela nafas, tempat ini memang sangat tenang tapi tidak cukup sejuk, Kupulan embun membuat tempat ini terasa dingin.

"masih banyak tempat yang sejuk dan tenang Taehyung-ssi mengapa harus disini?" Jungkook tanpa sadar sedikit merengek. Tentu saja, dini hari dia sudah dibangunkan, lalu berkendara cukup lama hanya untuk berbicara ditempat berembun dan dingin ditengah padang ilalang begini. Padahal di taman atau di café juga bisa.

"aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Tunggulah lima belas menit lagi."

Jungkook akhirnya hanya kembali menghela nafas pasrah, Hening kembali melanda. Jungkook membunuh lima belas menitnya dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, menunduk memperhatikan daun-daun _maple_ yang berguguran dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya terkunci pada tangan Taehyung yang dari tadi masih mengenggam tangannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dan Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya –tidak ingin memperhatikan genggaman itu atau jantungnya akan meledak– kemudian beralih memperhatikan tetesan air yang jatuh melalui salah satu daun ilalang yang ada disisi kiri tempat mereka berdiri. Sementara Taehyung hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"nah sekarang!" Taehyung berseru, melepaskan genggamannnya dari tangan Jungkook.

Sejenak Jungkook merasa kosong ketika jemari Taehyung tidak lagi mengisi ruas-ruas jarinya. Detik selanjutnya Ia terpekik ketika Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya kebelekang dan telapak tangan itu kini berada didepan matanya.

"sekarang hitung mundur dari lima belas." pinta Taehyung dan Jungkook lagi-lagi tersentak mendengar suara husky Taehyung yang berada di belakang daun telinganya. Gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Taehyung menerpa tengkuknya.

 _Sudah berapa kali Jun_ _g_ _kook terkejut pa_ _g_ _i ini._

Tapi Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya menurut dan menghitung mundur dari lima belas. Ia berseru ketika mencapai angka satu kemudia tangan Taehyung yang membekap matanya perlahan turun memperlihatkan suasana yang sudah tidak berembun lagi.

Dan ketika Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa terhalang apapun. Matanya membola menatap objek yang berada didepannya.

"T-Taehyung….." Suaranya mencicit.

"indah bukan?"

Jungkook berbalik memandang wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum kearahnya. _Senyum indah itu la_ _g_ _i_. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas _._ Sadar dengan jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat, Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi kemudian mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

Di depan sana, tempat yang tertutupi embun tadi kini terdapat sebuah danau kecil berjarak 20 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Danau yang indah.. sangat indah, dengan air berwarna biru yang nampak menyala diterpa matahari yang baru terbit, beberapa bunga teratai mekar yang tumbuh dipinggir danau dan sisa-sisa embun pagi yang melayang-layang seperti awan diatas air. juga sebuah pijakan Kayu yang terbentang –seperti jembatan– dari tepi nyaris mencapai pertengahan luas Danau itu. Diseberang Danau, adalah sebuah hamparan padang rumput hijau yang luas. Sedang Disisi kanan ada tiga pohon besar yang tumbuh menjulang.

Yang membuat Danau itu makin indah adalah adanya kepulan-kepulan embun membentuk awan-awan kecil diatasnya juga _Sunrise_ yang menembus dari balik gunung. Sekali lagi, Jungkook terpana dengan keindahan didepannya. Apalagi mereka berdiri ditempat yang lebih tinggi dari Danau itu hingga Ia bisa lebih leluasa melihat disekelilingnya.

.

.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang tempat ini Taehyung-ssi? sepertinya tempat ini tak pernah di kunjungi melihat ilalang setinggi lutut yang memenuhi jalan yang kita lewati dari pohon tadi" Tanya Jungkook, mengarahkan pandangannya pada pohon tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk di jembatan kayu pada danau itu dengan kaki Jungkook mengayun-ngayun terjulur kebawah. Ia duduk dibagian ujung jembatan sementara Taehyung duduk membelakanginya disisi kiri jembatan.

"aku sedang mendalami fotografi akhir-akhir ini, dan menemukan tempat ini saat sedang _huntin_ _g_ beberapa pekan lalu."

"kau beruntung bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini." gumam Jungkook, menunduk memperhatikan bayangannya yang terpantul melalui permukaan air danau.

Taehyung mengangguk. "tempat ini dua kali lebih indah ketika matahari baru terbit. Itulah kenapa aku membawamu kesini pagi buta tadi. Maaf jika sempat mengganggu tidurmu."

 _Tapi kenapa dia harus repot-repot membawanya kesini._

"jujur saja, aku sangat merasa bersalah ketika melihatmu pagi itu. Kau pasti merasa sangat hancur dan frustasi hingga bereaksi seperti itu. Jadi kupikir dengan membawamu kesini bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang. Dan kuharap caraku berhasil."

Dan pertanyaan yang berada di ujung lidah Jungkook terjawab tanpa perlu diutarakan.

Jungkook melarikan pandangannya menatap rumput hijau ditepian danau, menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya perlahan dan menemukan ketenangan yang luar biasa, seperti ada musik akustik yang menari-nari ditelinganya melalui deburan angin yang tertiup.

"kurasa ini memang berhasil," bahkan Ia melupakan kejadian yang sudah menimpanya beberapa bulan ini.

"aku senang mendengarnya."

"tapi aku tetap butuh penjelasan dan cerita lengkap tentang malam itu."

"ah iya soal itu," Taehyung menjilat bibirnya gugup dan berdehem canggung.

"Malam itu…"

Kemudian Kim Taehyung menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari saat Ia kembali ke Aula hotel dan melihat Jungkook yang terlihat aneh hingga saat Ia membawanya ke Apartement. Sementara Jungkook mendengarkan dalam diam sambil menyatukan cerita Taehyung dengan potongan adegan yang samar-samar diingatnya.

"aku bahkan beberapa kali membasuh wajahmu dengan air agar kau sadar, tapi kau malah menarikku dan _menciumku_. Kau terlihat sangat tersiksa, karena tidak menemukan cara lain untuk meredakanmu aku terpaksa melakukannya. Maafkan aku." Taehyung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada dan raut penuh penyesalan.

Jungkook terdiam mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Merasa marah dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes. Ketakutan kembali menyergap ketika Ia berpikir bagaimana jika pria tambun yang waktu itu membawanya?. Jungkook bergidik. Jika hal itu terjadi dia pasti lebih memilih mati.

 _Tapi_

"T-Taehyung-ssi"

"Hmm?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi terus menatap pantulannya didalam air kini beralih menatap Jungkook yang membelakanginya.

"kau bilang aku tidak sengaja meminum obat," Suara Jungkook bergetar. "apa kau tau siapa yang memberikan obat itu padaku?"

Hening.

"kau tau atau tidak Taehyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Jungkook terkekeh miris. Kemarahan semakin melanda dalam dirinya ketika Taehyung bungkam.

Mengapa Taehyung enggan menjawabnya? Apa dia tau bahwa orang yang dicintainyalah yang sudah memberinya obat?.

"Tae_"

"iya aku tau."

Mata Jungkook membola. "jadi kau tau?"

Ia menatap kaget ke arah Taehyung. "aku melihatnya ketika memberimu minum_"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"aku tidak sempat_"

"kau bohong!" Jungkook menyentak berdiri.

"perhatikan pijakanmu Jungkook. Kayu itu lapuk kau bisa terjatuh." Taehyung memperingati ketika melihat Jungkook berdiri di ujung jembatan Kayu yang terlihat lapuk.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," intonasi Jungkook meninggi. "kau melihatnya memberikanku obat tapi tidak mencegahnya? Apa kau juga tau apa motifnya memberikan itu padaku?"

Jungkook menangis lagi, dan Taehyung merasa tidak senang melihatnya.

"tenanglah Jungkook. Aku akan memberitahumu tapi kita ke daratan dulu, tempatmu berpijak sangat rawan, kayu itu bisa patah dan membuatmu terjatuh."

Taehyung ikut berdiri hendak meraih Jungkook tap gadis itu malah berjalan mundur. Emosi masih menguasainya.

"kenapa tidak menceritakannya dari awal? Kenapa kau baru meneceritakannya setelah aku bertanya? Apa kau memnag tidak berniat memberitahuku? Jadi apa motifnya? Apa kau sengaja melindunginya? Karena kau_"

 _Krak_

Brak!

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook tersentak, tau-tau sudah mendapati dirinya terjatuh menembus permukaan Danau lalu tenggelam. Emosi yang melingkupinya membuat refleksnya melambat. Ia berusaha berenang kembali ke permukaan tapi tertahan ketika menyadari bahwa kakinya terlilit rumput yang terjerat bersamanya ketika terjatuh dari jembatan tadi. Dengan panik dia menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya berusaha berenang tetapi malah membuat beberapa air tertelan olehnya. paru-parunya terasa mau pecah dan napasnya sesak.

Jungkook semakin panik dan saat dia hampir sampai pada titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Terdengar sebuah ceburan lain di dalam danau. Tak lama kemudian sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke permukaan.

Jungkook terbatuk-batuk dengan nafas sesak mengais udara, paru-parunya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pandang dan menemukan Taehyung yang menggendongnya _bridal_ menuju tepi danau.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya khawatir.

Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung erat dan menggeleng.

"Hiks.. aku pikir aku akan mati." Katanya terisak.

"ssst.. tidak apa-apa."

Mereka keluar dari Danau. Taehyung terus menggendong Jungkook dan berjalan menuju pohon _maple_ tempat awal mereka berdiri sementara gadis itu terus terisak ketakutan.

.

.

 **Fin** **/ To Be Continued**

.

oooooOOOooooo

.

 **A/N** : maaf yah kalau part ini maksa banget.. Dan jadinya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget…. Sy benar-benar frustasi pengen lanjutin nulis FF tapi kesibukan bener-bener gak bisa di toleransi. Belum lagi masalah yang datang silih berganti ngalahin datang bulan… iya kalau datang bulan datangnya sebulan sekali kalau masalah di RLq datangnya tiap hari…. -_-

Oy buat yang pengen curhat2 atau ngobrol2 silahkan aja, PM di akun FFNq ini atau chat di akunq yg lain..

 **Line** : IDnya udah sy cantumin di chap sebelum2nya

 **FB & Wtp** : IDnya silahkan tanyain lwat PM akun ini atau akun LineQ -_-

 **Twitter** : kalau ada yang mau tengok TwtQ jg bisa, IDnya ELFsky1105.. tengok aja gak usah di follow… kkkk sy gk aktif d twitter soalx. *PD banget ngira bakal di Follow ye*

 **I** **G** : sebenarnya sy punya 2 IG tp dua2nya sy lupa nama IDnya. Hahahaha

And last,,, Always Thanks for Your Support and always Whating for this Fiction…

Readers _nim_ kesayanganku yang paling setia *Kecup atu atu*

 **Kyunie** **–** **tutututu** **– she3nn0 –** **rere** **–** **febbipuspa** **–** **Kookiee92 –** **imaydiianna** **–** **haehyukee** **–** **Jinjin22** **– SwaggxrBang –** **JeonXXX –** **jeveizan** **–** **Nadhefuji** **–** **Zzzk** **–** **Leettlestar** **–** **noonim** **–** **Husni Uchiha** **–** **Linkz account – nonabyun** **–** **Pongpongie** **–** **su** **g** **arydeli** **g** **ht** **–** **SparkyuELF137** **–** **LylySely** **–** **jessicaan** **g** **elita22** **–** **taehyungyesung** **–** **JJR** **–** **Clausy** **–** **Merli Kim** **– vkookielope** **wonhaemanhimanhi** **–** **Ariiii** **–** **emma** **–** **fion** **–** **10113K** **–** **Tink224** **–** **tetetet** **–** **Jung Miina –** **tetet** **–** **mertuanya mpih** **–** **baebiscuit** **–** **Viekookie** **–** **Hiroki Sasano** **–** **JokerSii** **–** **–** **Lea** **–** **Dinda** **–** **kimfion** **–** **Firoh479**


End file.
